


KEEPING UP WITH THE LIGHTWOODS

by MalecWillBeDeathOfMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Celebrities, Coming Out, Domestic Malec, Engagement, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homophobia, Humor, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Couple, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Reality TV AU, Secret Relationship, Smut, alec has eating disorder, and writing in bold are going to be scenes on the show, model ! Alec, possessive Magnus!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWillBeDeathOfMe/pseuds/MalecWillBeDeathOfMe
Summary: Alec Lightwood life completely changes, once his parents accepts the offer of a show runner to make a reality TV show about Maryse Lightwood.How would Alec face all of this limelight, when he is not only closeted gay but also dating Magnus Bane in secret!Or the one where L.A has The Kardashians while New York has The Lightwoods





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever malec fanfic. The writing in bold are going to be scenes on my made up show. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alexander! Wake up or you're going to be late for school!" Mayrse called out.

 

Alec groaned and covered his ear with pillow.

 

Few minutes later, someone started to bang  his door, " Alec, wake up . Mom is calling you ... the producer and crew arrived **half** _hour ago!_ They all are asking about you!" Izzy shouted outside of his door.

 

Alec jerked up in his bed,  remembering that some producer was interested in making a realty tv show , just like the KARDASHIANS. And both his parents had agreed for that.

 

" Wear something nice" she added and left.

 

Alec rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

 

He didn't know why his parents agreed to it . They didn't needed  money because they were filthy rich like seriously filthy rich. Their father had five star hotels and resorts all over the world and his mother was CEO of INSTITUTE magazine. Which was the world second most read fashion magazine. He didn't know what was going in Mayrse Lightwood' brain.

 

Alec thoughts were cut short as his iPhone went off. He immediately grabbed it from his nightstand and unlocked to see a text from his boyfriend. He smiled and opened it.

 

**MB**

 

**"Morning sunshine! Are you awake, darling?** "

 

❤Alexander❤

 

Yeah, few mins ago. Bt don't feel like getting out. Network ppl r here:(

 

**MB**

 

**I want to be there to hug you. Want me to drop by?"**

 

Alec bit his lip as he read the text. He wanted Magnus to drop by but he knew that he can't.

 

❤Alexander❤ 

 

" I want u bt...u know u can't" he texted back.

 

**MB**

 

**" Don't worry. I will see you at school. Meet me at the same place;)**

 

He read and smiled at that.

 

❤Alexander❤

 

" K" he text back and locked his phone. He grabbed his RTI controller and pressed a button to open his blinds.

 

He got out from his bed and walked towards the window .He inhaled fresh morning air while glancing at crew members walking around their mansion - installing cameras and lights.

 

He padded towards his walk-in closet and selected a black shirt with skinny jeans.

 

He had told his mom , not to buy him clothes but his mother never listened to him . Mayrse did his clothing shopping  while Izzy and Jace did their own.

 

Alec never loved shopping for his clothes except sports wear.

 

He loved sports, he was team captain of football team ( A/N I mean soccer. That's the real football for me)  when he was in fifth grade and now he was in archery club. He has his  own archery range at his house 

 

He than went to his en-suite  to get shower.

 

Fifteen minutes later he came out dressed. He took his  Luis Vuitton bag pack and pocketed his wallet and phone.

 

He walked down stairs to see crew members setting cameras and lights in lounge.

 

He gave an eye roll as he walked into  Kitchen.

 

- 

 

" **Alec, Good morning, darling!" his mother cheerfully greeted with fake smile plastered over her face as he walked into kitchen.**

 

He hated when someone called him Alexander or gave him any nickname except Magnus. Well he was exception.

 

He loved when he called him Alexander or said darling.

 

**" Morning" he mumble and sat on the imported highchairs for breakfast.**

 

**" Good morning, big bro" Izzy greeted.** And Alec gave a ' seriously' look.

 

She than pointed towards a camera and he nodded.

 

Yes, he knew what his parents told them about in  last night - their so called" _family_ " meeting. They told them  to be on their best behavior or else they won't have any allowance for a month. 

 

**" Izzy pour some juice for your brother" Mayrse said as she went back to flip some pancakes** making Alec eyes comical wide at seeing the sight.

 

' _Wha... Was he dreaming. Was Mayrse  Lightwood making breakfast for them!'_

 

" **Yes, mother" Izzy poured orange juice in his glass.**

 

**" Where is Jace?" he asked as he took a sip** **from it.**

 

**" Gone for morning run. Dad had to answer an urgent call " she replied while texting . Alec nodded.**

 

**They both ate their pancakes and well they weren't that bad. Jace and Robert had joined them few minutes ago.**

 

" And cut!" the director announced.

 

" That was great Mrs Lightwood. Now we're going to shoot, how you will tell your family about this" he explained his next scene and Mayrse nodded.

 

" You guys are going to act like that's the biggest news for you. You act like girl" he pointed at Izzy, she nodded. He then pointed towards Jace , " You Blondie will curse, okay!".

 

" Got that" Jace replied while patting his both cheeks to become serious. Alec raised his brow at that.

 

" Make up!" Mayrse shouted.

 

" And you...well be yourself" he said, making Alec huff. He was glad that he wasn't going nuts like his family members.

 

" Mr Lightwood, you'll stand with your wife, supporting her as she explains the big news to her kids" he said.

 

" Okay, Aldretree" Robert mumbled.

 

" Throw some tantrums! Be the rebellious! " he pointed towards kids - Izzy and Jace nodded.

 

Aldretree went back to sit on his directors chair , behind the camera.

 

" And action!" he shouted.

 

**Mayrse coughed to get their attention while fiddling with the wedding band, " Kids ... I - uh ... We want to tell you something" she softly said and Robert walked to stand next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.**

 

**" Is everything fine, mom?!" Izzy worriedly asked.**

 

**" Yes, mother ... You are acting weird" this time Jace said.**

 

_Seriously, Jace you too want to be on camera , Alec thought._

 

" **I- uh we have agreed for reality TV show. So, you guys are going to be filmed everywhere" she explained and we all acted by looking at her wide eyes same as we did last night.**

 

" No way...this can't be happening. I don't want people to meddle in our private life!" he yelled.

 

Alec looked at him amused, he couldn't believe that his siblings...no his whole family was great at acting.

 

" Jace my son...listen to me..." Mayrse helplessly begged with tears in her eyes.

 

" No! I'm leaving this house!" he shouted and threw his glass on marble floor, which broke into thousands of pieces.

 

" I'm done!" he said and left.

 

" Mom, don't cry !... We know that you did this for some good cause..." Izzy acted while comforting his mother.

 

Aldretree waved towards Alec to do something. Alec bit his lip not knowing what to do with that.

 

" Cut!" he irritatedly announced.

 

" No..no... No! I don't feel like blonde should leave like this. Isabelle you are doing well...and you Blondie..." he said and Jace head popped up from the kitchen entrance, " What sir? Did I did something wrong?" he asked.

 

" No you did great but I don't think that this character will suit you. Alec! You are going to react exactly like Jace did to your mother. And Jace you will comfort her. Our show will need your appearance once or twice in an episode" he droned.

 

" What?!" Izzy and Jace asked in unison.

 

" Our show is going to be solely based on Mayrse Lightwood and her lifestyle. How a world bestselling fashion magazine Ceo juggles life as a parent, businesswomen and a socialite" Aldretree explained and both of them look hurt like someone had kicked their puppy. Alec wanted to let out a chortle so bad- at seeing his siblings expression but he couldn't.

 

" Now shall we began?" he asked.

 

They repeated the announcement scene again.

 

**" No! I don't want to be part of this!" Alec yelled- he was not acting because he really didn't wanted to be part of it.**

 

**" B-but..." Mayrse stuttered.**

 

**" But nothing , mom!".**

 

**" Lower your tone young man or..." Robert warned but was interrupted by Alec," or what,dad?" he snapped.**

 

**Robert was about to take a step but Mayrse stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.**

 

**" Calm down" she whispered with teary eyes and he nodded.**

 

**" Alec big brother, mother would never do something that is bad for us" Izzy tried to calm him.**

 

**" Yeah mate ,  mother needs us in this...we should all work as a family..."**

 

**" What family, huh? Listen I don't want people meddling in our private life. I'm leaving!" he announced and stood up to leave.**

 

**" Son , please listen to me..."**

 

**" I'm leaving this house. I'm done with you!" he barked and threw his glass, which shattered into pieces .**

 

**And he stormed out.**

 

**" Alec..." Mayrse sobbed.**

 

**Izzy and Jace** **ran towards her. They hugged her.**

 

**" Just give him some time...he'll understand, mom" she tried to comfort her.**

 

**" Yes, I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it. We know that you always want what's best for us" Jace said.**

 

**" Thank you" she whispered.**

 

" And cut... This was incredible- amazing! Where is Alec?" Aldretree exclaimed.

 

" Boss...he is gone" one of the crew man stuttered.

 

" What... We needed to do some more scenes with him!" he hissed.

 

" I'll call him" Izzy quipped.

 

She dialed but the call went straight to voice message.

 

" He is not picking up" she sadly said.

 

-

 

Alec drived his Lamborghini to school. He was in his  junior year of high school so was Magnus. Jace and Izzy were in sophomore year.

 

They all went to _IDRIS HIGH_ , one of the most prestige school in America.

 

The camera man wanted to ride with him but he refused to it because he wanted to meet Magnus before his class.

 

He parked his Lamborghini and went out while flung his backpack  over his shoulder.

 

He walked towards his locker. No one acknowledged him , he was not popular like his siblings.

 

He than felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket, indicating that he received a text.

 

**MB**

 

**"Hurry up , I'm waiting !!!!!"**

 

He smirked and took long strides to reach their hideout . 

 

He opened the door and was attacked by a hungry pair of lips. Alec gasped against his, he knew how Magnus got impatient when he was late. They made out for good ten minutes. They parted as they heard some jocks, who were there for their morning puff.

 

Magnus rested his head on his shoulder and sighed but quickly jerked his head up as he sensed his boyfriend tensed up.

 

Magnus knew that he was worried that they will get caught. So to take his mind away from jocks he whispered ," I missed you" while leaning his forehead against his. Alec smiled," We met yesterday" 

 

" Still" he said, it was true that he missed him alot. And this never happened to him before but now he couldn't even imagine a day without him. This made him really worried because this was first relationship for both of them.

 

Well he had one night stands with stranger before but Alec....well he was different. They had gone on multiple dates and have been together for TWO Months!- which was a huge milestone for him. Because he never remained celibate for hardly a week and here he was trying hard to impress Alec so that he don't leave him.

 

Magnus totally understood what Alec was going through. His both parents were homophobes and were not giving away chance to set their son with _Lydia Fucking Barnwell._

 

He hated her because he wanted to be in her place, to be praised by the Lightwoods but that was just a dream because Mayrse Lightwood and his mother were sworn archenemies since middle school and still were with same profession. 

 

" Hey...what's the matter are you alright?" Alec softly asked as he caressed his right cheek, Magnus melted against his touch.

 

" Yeah I- uh... I'm fine. How was your morning?" he quickly changed subject because he didn't wanted his boyfriend to be worried about him.

 

Alec frowned but let it go away, he didn't pressed further, "  Mom made breakfast" he replied,making Magnus' head jerk up.

 

" Seriously... How?!" he asked unbelievably.

 

Alec laughed at seeing his boyfriend's unbelievable expression.

 

" All for cameras" he answered as it was obvious.

 

Alec than told him what happened at the breakfast, what director and producer told them.

 

" I'm glad that they won't stalk you my darling" Magnus said .

 

" But they made me bad in front of the world!" he said.

 

" Darling, I know that you wanted to say that..." he smirked 

 

" Yeah" Alec bit his bottom lip, making Magnus anxious, "  But I'm scared, Magnus. If someone found about this...about us..." he was stopped by Magnus, who placed his finger on his lips.

 

" Don't be...no one will find about us" he cupped his face , trying to assure him.

 

" I don't know what would I do without you!" he breathed out and Magnus kissed him sweetly.

 

 Alec broke their kiss as he remembered about his class," We should go or else we would be late" he reluctantly said. Magnus pouted, " I don't want to!" 

 

" But we have too or else my mom would kill me!" he uttered.

 

" I don't want to be widow at such young age, darling!" he dramatically gasped, placing a hand on his heart.

 

Alec shook his head at hearing this. It was normal for Magnus to make jokes about them being married. Alec wished that they remained this long enough, so that they could call each other husbands.

 

They kissed again and left their hideout.

 

- 

 

Alec and Magnus had same classes . So, Alec went first and Magnus entered after sometime so that no one got suspicious about them.

 

Their whole lecture went with stolen glances between them .

 

They acted like they just got together but in real they were dating for two months.

 

Alec knew from now on... their relationship will get hard as paparazzi's will start poking constantly once the show airs.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by bell . He sighed and packed his books to leave for another class.

 

Magnus walked behind him with his friend Ragnor.

 

He knew Magnus wanted to walk him to class ,  he wanted to do the same but he couldn't.

 

He knew his parents will disown him the minute he would come out.

 

-

 

" Psst... Pssst!" Izzy whispered outside his door.

 

Alec gave an eye roll, " Come in!" he sighed while returning to do his calculus homework.

 

Izzy as well Jace entered his room. Jace went to sprawl on his bed while Izzy walked towards him.

 

Alec knew they wanted something, " What do you want?" he droned.

 

" You have wounded me, big brother! Can't a sister come to see his brother . I just wanted to know how your studies are going!" she gasped dramatically.                                  

 

At hearing this, his eyes widen," You? Asking me about my studies?!" he hysterically asked.

 

" Okay... Fine! We just need your help!" she finally admitted.

 

" What kind of help?" he asked while solving a problem.

 

" We think it's not fair for us not be on show!" Jace blurted out.

 

Alec turned his towards them from his study table.

 

" What?!" he asked , raising his voice.

 

Izzy was standing with arms hugging her chest.

 

" We think that we should be part of this show. Think about us being popular, big bro!" she said while wrapping her arm around Alec's shoulder while other hand gesture in air to see what she was seeing in future.

 

" We'll be on magazines, TV and paparazzies would follow us. People will follow our fashion!" she excitedly told him about their dreams - about her and Jace 's dreams.

 

" Girls will love to have us. Think about it!" he tried to persuade him.

 

" No! I'm not in your plan. I have other things to care about!" he finally replied while jerking Izzy's arm off of his shoulder.

 

" Please ...please please!" she implored.

 

" _NOPPE_!" he poped ' p', crossing his arms over his chest while Izzy begged. She gestured Jace to come .

 

Jace quickly ran towards him and sat against his foot, both of them hugging his legs.

 

" Alec, we need your help. _Please_ _help us_!" they said in unison.

 

" NO!" he shouted at them.

 

Izzy pouted but Alec paid no heed, " _FINE_! Jace lets go...we don't need him!" she yelled and Jace gave up and stood to leave with her.

 

Jace slammed his door making him startle.

 

" Fuck you!" he yelled.

 

" Language!" Jace retorted.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
> I actually changed tags and summary bc I wasn't satisfied with the previous one. Last time while I was updating I just got nervous as this is my first fanfic and I didn't explained it. It's going to be Malec-centered and will have bajillion chapters (I'm just exaggerating; )). I don't know much about realty tv- how they shoot or whatever they do. What ever I'm going to write is going to be the figment of my imagination.  
> Plus I have never watched a single episode of KUWTK. I have only watched small clips here and there as my sister always tagged me on those videos or send them to me :(
> 
> One more thing, should I write Alec having an eating disorder? ??? I'm thinking whether I should or not bc I don't know much about that and I don't want to hurt feelings of anyone. I kinda searched on bulimia but the symptoms weren't same as what I had. I personally had an eating disorder but that have never been severe but still I'm not comfortable writing it.  
> Sorry in advance for any typos (ik I have them) bc English is not my first language and I don't have beta!.

" Mr. Aldretree...we just want some part in your show" Jace implored as they cornered Aldreetree as he was about to walk out from their lounge. They both have been trying to persuade him but he would never listen to them.

  


Aldretree closed his eyes in annoyance ," I just can't change my shows setup, kids" he dismissively stated.

  


" Please...pretty please!" Izzy pleaded.

  


" No...never... Now I have some work to do" he said and was about to stand, when suddenly Izzy spoke," No one will watch your show" she stated.

  


Aldretree stopped in his mid tracks , jerking his head in Isabelle' direction , where she put her hands on her hips, smirking at getting his attention ," What are you meaning, young lady?" he hissed.

  


Jace eyes widen at hearing Isabelle," What are you saying, Iz? N-no she doesn't mean it, Mr Ald..." he tried to calm him down.

  


" I'm just stating the fact, Mr Aldretree" she innocently said.

  


" Excuse me...care to elaborate?" he growled.

  


She crossed her arms around her chest ," Well...how long do you think your show will air...1 season or 2 season, huh?" she asked with raising an eye brow .

  


Aldretree pursed his lip as he thought. Jace looked at her and mouthing ' _What the fuck?'_ and Isabelle gestured him to trust her.

  


" I want as many seasons as The Kardashians" he thoughtfully said.

  


" Exactly! If you want that than you need something fresh ...like us!" she smirked and waved a hand between Jace and herself.

  


Aldretree frowned," And why do I need you?" he curiously asked.

  


Izzy clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels," Well...first you need youth audience to become famous reality show. Second, people will love to watch your show as you want to show Women power but how long, huh? People will get bored! If you'd have us...we could make people follow us same as we do in school. People won't love to watch Mayrse Lightwood always working...especially teens...they love drama, cool parties not some gala" she elaborated , " Don't you want to be next Ryan Seacrest?" she added. Aldretree hummed in response as he thought about it.

  


He became silent. Jace looked at her worriedly.

  


After few minutes of completing, he came to conclusion," You are right. I think I'll give you a chance... Just let me make some calls,alright?" he said and walked away to talk on phone.

  


"WHAT The HELL, IZ?!" Jace asked, shook by what happened. Isabelle grinned.

  


Aldretree came back with a grin plastered over his face," I actually talked with producers and they like your idea but..." he said.

  


" But what?" Jace impatiently asked.

  


" Your mother...first we have to take permission from her" he said.

  


" Uh...don't worry I'll make sure that she agrees" Izzy quickly replied.

  


" Okay, now I should go" he said and left. As they heard their front door closed, they both squealed with joy and jumped up and down with excitement.

  


-

  


Alec was studying in his room for an hour when suddenly he felt his stomach grumble.

  


" Not now!" he sighed and closed his physics textbook. He padded towards his nightstand , where he kept his secret stash of snacks but that was empty.

  


He sighed and stood up to go down stairs to grab something to eat.

  


He walked down stairs to see Jace and Izzy discussing something in hush tone.

  


He shrugged and walked towards kitchen, where  Dot was starting  preparation for dinner.

  


" Good evening, Dot!" he greeted with smile.

  


" Good evening to you too, Alec. Do you need anything?" she asked while chopping onions.

  


" Yeah, I'm hungry" he said while opening cabinets to get some snacks .

  


" Do you want me to fix you a sandwich?" she asked.

  


" Nah... I'm fine. Cheetos would be fine" he said while opening cheetos packet.

  


" Alec you should eat healthy!  You're always studying, you need to have some strength" she chided him as she snatched the packet form his hands, Alec pouted.

  


" Wait I'll make you a sandwich" she said and walked towards fridge to get ingredients for that.

  


" Call me...I'll be outside" he called over his shoulder as he exited the kitchen.

  


He walked towards their living room, where his siblings were still arguing.

  


" What's up?" he asked.

  


" Oh...nothing. Just making plan " Izzy simply shrugged.

  


" What plan?" he furrowed his brows as he sat next to her.

  


" To convince mother to agree that we should work at this show,duh" Jace deadpanned.

  


Alec eyes widen,  " Wha... Aldretree....did he agreed with you?" he rambled.

  


" Yeah!" both replied in unison.

  


" You guys are impossible" he shook his head and stood up as he heard Dot calling him.

  


He thanked Dot , took his sandwich and headed back to his room to study.

  


-

  


As Alec left Isabelle clapped her hands," Okay, that's final! I would give a call to Aldretree" she announced and leaned forward to grab her phone from coffee table.

  


 Jace furrowed his brows," Why are you calling him?" he inquired, folding his arms over his chest.

  


Isabelle gave an eye roll, " Jace, are you really dumb or acting?" she deadpanned. He furrowed his brows thinking what she meant.

  


" I want to tell him about are plan so that he could film it" she explained

  


" Oh... C'mon dial now!" he quickly said.

  


Isabelle quickly dialed Aldretree' number.

  


" Hello, Victor Aldretree... who is speaking?" he asked in professional tone.

  


" Ah...Hi, Aldretree. I'm Isabelle Lightwood..." she stuttered while Jace rested his ear against Izzy's phone, trying to hear their conversation. Isabelle nudged him slightly.

  


" Where did you get my number?!" he annoyingly asked.

  


" Uh... I can't tell you about that"

  


" Why are you disturbing me?".

  


" Uhm... I wanted to tell you about my..." she said but Jace whispered" our" she nodded, " our plan " she corrected and Jace bobbed his head.

  


" Speaker..." he loudly whispered and Izzy gave an eye roll and turned her phone on speaker.

  


" What plan?" he mused.

  


" How to tell our mom... I need your help for that" she chewed on the bottom of her lip.

  


" You know I'm busy. I can't..."

  


" I'm just asking you to be here to film it!" she interjected.

  


" Yeah...she only wants you setup your cameras for the big announcement" Jace chimed in.

  


Aldretree perked up at that, " Oh, I'm sorry. Just tell me when and where and I'll come with my crew!" he smiled.

  


" But mom wouldn't know about that or else she would never agree" she warned him.

  


" Don't worry about that ... Just leave that part to me. Just text me, when you want" he said and the call dropped .

  


Jace looked at her incredulously, "That's it?!"

  


" Yeah...now we wait till Sunday's family dinner " she said and Jace nodded. 

  


-

  


Sunday' Family dinner.

  


Isabelle sat on sattee in front of her dressing table. She subtly did her make up. She stood up and padded towards her walk-in- closest, she selected a black VB's black shorts and a hot pink tank top. After changing and doing a pony tail her phone pinged. She quickly grabbed it and saw Aldretree's text.

  


_**Aldretree** _

  


_**" We are here"** _

  


Isabelle smiled and walked towards full length mirror , to check herself. After being satisfied by her look. She headed out to Jace's room. As    she was about to knock on Jace' door , he emerged.

  


Isabelle shook her head as she saw Jace' appearance, " Brother, please be normal for once" she hissed as she saw Jace in white crisp shirt.

  


Jace furrowed at Isabelle' remarks,  " Wha...okay okay. I'll be down in five. Go check Aldretree..." he said over his shoulder as he went back to change his clothes.

  


Isabelle walked down stairs and plodded towards the swimming pool side, where Aldretree and a man, what was his name??....yeah Raj was sitting behind screen.

  


" Is everything going according to plan?" Isabelle asked, once she approached them.

  


" Yes! Everything is fine. Just act normal, okay. Do you remember your lines?" he asked, Isabelle nodded.

  


" That's great!... Now go back and leave the rest to me" he assured .

  


She strutted towards their dinning room as she reached, she straightened out her clothes and glanced herself in mirror, " Act normal, Isabelle!" she muttered under her breath . 

  


**She walked in and three of her family members were already sitting at table as few servants placed different dishes on their table.**

  


**" Good evening, mother!" she greeted as she sat on upholstered chair next to Jace. Mayrse only nodded.**

  


**" Where is Alec?" Robert inquired.**

  


**" I'm here" he announced as he entered the room.**

  


**He sat next to his siblings. Robert was sitting in front while Mayrse besides him.**

  


**" Shall we begin" Robert said and they dug in. During their meal, Jace nudged Isabelle to get her attention.**

  


**" What?" she whispered , he gestured towards Mayrse, who was sipping  her already half glass of white wine.**

  


**Izzy nodded and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention,          "Ah...mamma I .... I mean we...wanted to tell you something" she stuttered out.**

  


**Everyone frowned at her, Isabelle never stuttered.**

  


**" Is everything fine?" Robert worriedly asked while swallowing the bite of his medium rare stake.**

  


**" Yeah... I just wanted to tell you that we want to be series regular. I know... I know that we are not shows lead but we want..." her ramble was cut short by Mayrse.**

  


**" What the hell are you saying, Isabelle? You can't be on show. You have to study and become our new fashion designer or maybe Ceo of the Institute!" she interjected.**

  


**" B-but....mother..." Jace said but Mayrse glared.**

  


**" No buts.... I have told you to no ... So that's a no!" her voice raised.**

  


**Robert looked at them worriedly and Alec smiled victoriously.**

  


**Isabelle walked towards her father, " Dad...please won't you give your princess what she wants!" she implored and Robert's expression changed.**

  


**Everyone knew that Robert was soft for Isabelle. He would do anything for her little princess- especially when she was pouting and looking at him with those puppy eyes.**

  


**" And here she wins, again!" Alec muttered under his breath.**

  


**" Please...mom....please.... I promise I would win league this year" he begged, Mayrse quickly took a sip from her now empty glass while completing whether she should agree or not.**

  


**" Please!" both said in unison.**

  


**"Just give me one good reason!" Mayrse finally said.**

  


**Jace bit his lip while thinking and Izzy smiled, " Well...we have to be in fashion industry ...so, why not start from now. I mean we have future in this business. People will not like your show...if its only about you or your office... Your magazine has teen readers and teen wants drama, parties ..." she was interjected by Mayrse, " And your point is...." she prompted an eye brows.**

  


**" My point is this that we want more screen time" Jace replied and Alec shook his head in disbelief.**

  


**" What about your studies? Can you guarantee that your studies won't be effected?" Robert asked.**

  


**" Yes...we promise! We will try hard!" They both said in unison.**

  


**" I want first position!" Mayrse said.**

  


**" Okay" they quickly agreed.**

  


**Alec shook his head," No-no no no... I'm not doing this! I have finals in less than two weeks!" he interrupted and both his siblings looked daggers at him.**

  


**Mayrse nodded," Your brother is right... You have finals as well... You don't have time for this! Even I am being irritated by them always being nosey!" she sighed.**

  


**" Your mother is right...it's difficult... Now you guys are young, you want limelight and are inspired by the glamour. Once you put your feet in this limelight, there is no going back!" he explained, but young Lightwood' were stubborn, "No! We can handle this" Jace said.**

  


**" Yeah, dad! Some day we have to face them!" Izzy agreed. Both parents sighed tiredly making the young Lightwood grin in victory.**

  


Meanwhile, Alec was starting to panic _.' this can't be happening. No his parents can't agree. No no no!_ ' he was internally screaming. He curled his hand into balls, " **I can't breathe!" he panted.**

  


**" Alexander, please stop acting!" Jace irritatedly said, Isabelle gave an eye roll, not even sparing him a glance, " So, should we think that you agree with us?" Izzy asked.**

  


**Mayrse looked towards his husband, who nodded." Okay, we agree but we want you to have first position in your grades and if your grades dropped, this ends, okay!. Do you understand !" she pointed and both nodded.**

  


**" I don't want to!" Alec barked .**

  


**" We're not asking you. You should be thankful to us. We did whole thing while you sat in back and chilled " Isabelle hissed, Alec eyes widen at that. How could she talk to him like this.**

  


**" Yeah...drop your act already!" Jace spat.**

  


**" Kids calm down!" Robert warned.** Mayrse looked at them with suspicion, her eyes widen as the truth dawn on her.

  


_'Oh, so they are acting!' she thought._

  


**Alec stood up abruptly, " I'm done! I'm not doing this! I don't want to do this!" tears started to form in his eyes.**

  


**Isabelle and Jace looked at him guilty but didn't said anything as he stormed out.**

  


**" Yeah whatever!" Jace said.**

  


Their heads jerked up as the door burst opened, " And cut!" Aldretree announced, grinning.

  


_" That was amazing! Ab-solut-ly ah-mah-zing!"_ he exclaimed .

  


Robert shook his head in disbelief," Seriously, you knew about this? " he asked.

  


The kids shrugged.

  


" We should go and apologize to Alec for our behavior" Isabelle said and Jace nodded, " Yeah".

  


They both knocked on Alec's door,  " Alec please open! We are sorry!" Jace apologized but Alec didn't open.

  


" We were acting! Aldretree told us to do that" Isabelle said. 

  


They heard shuffling of feet and grinned as Alec opened his door. His eyes were puffy and red from crying.

  


" We are sorry!" they both said and Alec opened his arms and they all hugged.

  


" I'm really sorry, buddy" Jace sincerely said and Alec nodded, " Its okay...for once I-uh...thought...that you guys meant..." his ramble was cut by Isabelle, " We would never do that to you, big brother. We love you more than anything!" .

  


" Than why are you acting like this...showing people we hate each other?" he asked.

  


" Aldretree!" both replied in unison.

  


Alec shook his head in disbelief ,          " Aldretree Aldretree Aldretree!" his voice raised, making his siblings flinch,slightly.

  


" Its all just show! Kardashians always do such stuff!" Isabelle reasoned.

  


Alec rubbed his eyes tiredly , " But I'm not comfortable with all this!" he gesticulated.

  


Isabelle and Jace looked at each other worriedly, thinking what they should do about that. They knew that Alec hated being popular or in limelight .

  


" Alec, It's going to be fun and don't worry about that we're here and we'll steel all their attention!" Isabelle joked, making Alec smile.

  


" Yeah ...we'll always have each others back!" Jace assured and they all hugged again.

  


While hugging Alec hoped that their love remain same.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was Magnus-less chapter but the nxt whole chapter is going to be malec. I hope u liked it. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! . Sorry for late update! I was going to update on 7th but had three assignments and was busy finishing them...  
> Ps: thank you all for comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks!  
> Sorry again for the wait.

 

 

 

 

It's in human nature that they don't value those things when they have them but once they're gone they realize their value.

 

During exams students often think about their freedom. They miss  their free days...days without stress of exams. While preparing for exams they often make plans like ' _what they will do once they're free'_  . But once the finals are over, students don't know what to do with the time they have on their hands .

 

Same was happening with Alec, who was sprawled on his couch while binge watching game of thrones.                                  

 

  _Yesterday his finals got over, he was jumping with excitement. He met Magnus in the hallway of school and discussed about their exams. He was invited to a party but he refused so that he could get his sleep. After leaving school he went straight back to his house and slept for God knows how long._

 

_After sleeping for whole afternoon and evening , Dot woke him up for dinner because his parents wanted him to join them at dinner._

 

_At dinner he found out that his parents were going to Italy for business trip and he was free to use his dad' private jet if he wanted to join his siblings in L.A. Aunt Penhallow had invited them but Alec simply told them that he wasn't in mood to leave . His parents looked worriedly at him._

 

_" You can throw a party if you want, Alec" his father offered._

 

_Alec thought that if he called his siblings and informed them that their parents have given him permission to throw a party, they'd come back without wasting a second, " No, thanks dad I'm fine! I just want to relax , sleep, catch up some shows ... Maybe read few books" he told him but Robert looked at him concerned, " Alec is something bothering you?" he asked._

 

_" Nope" he answered._

 

In present , Alec sighed regretting about his decision to not go with his siblings but he still had two exams left when they were leaving. Alec pursed his lip contemplating whether he should leave too but then again they're there for shooting an episode.

 

For his siblings, this trip was a dream as they loved to be on camera as well as on vacation but for Alec it was a nightmare.

 

" You're good here, Alec.... At least you will be able to finish GOT before season seven airs"  Alec muttered to himself.

 

During last episode his phone pinged, indicating that someone texted him.

 

Alec opened it and saw a text from Magnus.

 

**MB**

 

**Are u free?**

 

 Alexander™

 

Yeah, just watching got:(

 

**MB**

 

**wanna come over n watch movie? Bane's r in Paris**

 

**MB**

 

**Except me;)**

 

Alexander™

 

Yup... I'll be there in 20, c'ya .

 

**MB**

 

**I'll go make some snacks to impress my man;)**

 

Alec laughed at reading his last text.

 

It's been long since he went on date with Magnus. Alec last spoke to him  yesterday in hallway. He didn't texted or called him because he didn't wanted to disturb his study ( because Magnus had one paper remaining).

 

Alec went up to his room to change his clothes . He came down the stairs to inform Dot that he was going out with his friends , to which she nodded happily as he rarely left his house to meet friends.

 

After informing he headed to garage because all cars were being parked there as rain was about to pour any minute.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at The Bane' mansion . He hopped out of car and gave his keys to a watchman ,who was standing next to black and golden wrought iron gate.

 

He rang the door bell and Magnus opened it with grin.

 

" Hey" he greeted. Alec was mesmerized by how his boyfriend was looking. He was wearing sweat pants and a purple fitted t-shirt and had some light makeup on his beautiful face.

 

His golden green cat-like orbs were highlighted by black eyeliner.

 

" Oh...wow... Y-you look beautiful!" he stuttered out and Magnus smirked and beckoned him to enter . As soon as Alec closed the door , Magnus leaned in to kiss his boyfriend but felt him stiffened , he quickly mumbled," No one is at house..." and as he felt Alec relax as he sighed in relief . Magnus leaned again and kissed him sweetly.  

 

" Come on" he intertwined their fingers and tugged Alec to follow him towards media room. While walking he glanced around to see that the decor had change since his last visit which was three months ago.

 

They stood outside theater like door. Magnus pushed the double door and they both walked in.

 

" Sit... I'll just grab a duvet and snacks" he pointed towards a grey (tufted on sides)  comfy- looking couch . And kissed his cheek  before leaving.

 

Alec shoved his hands in his leather jacket as he glanced around the room to examine it. The room had a big flat tv , mounted flushed against the wall. A rack full of DVD's and cases. A projector on opposite sides of tv. He saw a vending machine, a soda fountain as well as pop corn machine.The walls were covered  with different movies posters.       

 

 The room was lit  with soft lights and the ceiling was covered with starry lights. Alec smiled at seeing them.

 

He had seen The Bane's mansion on Vogue home tour. Magnus told him once that his father loved  to watch movies .

 

Alec thought about his first visit to Bane ' mansion. Alec hated Magnus at that time because he thought that he was a playboy. At that time , they both were partners in a project together.

 

Alec believed in rumors about him but once he got to know him , they became good friends. Few weeks later, Magnus asked him out on a date and he refused it , he ran away from him and avoided him for week because he was scared that his parents would find out that he was gay.

 

A week later, Magnus cornered him at school and begged to give him a chance and promised that they will take this whole thing slow.

 

Alec agreed to it and they went on a date. After that Magnus took him on few dates and they were officially boyfriends after a month of dating.

 

Alec still remembered how Magnus reacted when Alec asked him to be his boyfriend.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Magnus' melodic voice   " Alexander ... Babe are you alright?" Magnus worriedly asked.

 

" Yeah...just thinking about my first visit" he smiled.

 

Magnus smiled at that and sat besides him," Oh... I thank Mrs. Blackthorn every day for making you my partner for that project!" he lovingly said and Alec leaned to kiss him.

 

Alec cradled Magnus face between his hands and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Magnus sighed as he melted against Alec. They kissed sweetly for few minutes. They both broke it because of lack of oxygen.

 

Magnus gasped as Alec started to trail kisses along his neck and jaw . He licked, bite and kissed, on sensitive area of Magnus' neck , he moaned and arched in arms of Alec.

 

He lost his balance and stumbled back and his back crashing against the fluffy couch. Alec straddled his hips and shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He dived into another passionate kiss as Magnus pulled him down.The kissed turned into heated one as Alec licked the bottom of Magnus lip. Magnus gasped and parted his kiss swollen lips. Alec accepted his silent invitation and pushed his tongue in. Alec suck his tongue, Magnus moaned and pulled Alec ' shirt a little and touched his skin which was warm and soft, Alec gasped at his touch.

 

Alec broke the kiss by pulling his bottom lip with his teeth, Magnus withered. Alec smirked at getting a reaction like this out of his boyfriend.

 

" Ah...Alexander! You're d-driving m...me c-crazy!" he gasped as Alec bit his neck. Magnus surely knew that he would have multiple hickey next morning.

 

Their heady make-out session was interrupted by the sound of door bell.

 

" Mmm.... I-uh....think...p-pizza guy!" he stuttered incoherently as he broke the kiss.

 

Alec chased his lips for another kiss but Magnus placed his hands on Alec ' chest to stop. Alec pouted making Magnus chuckle,    " Don't be impatient,darling" he teased.

 

" We have all night" he purred.

 

Alec groaned and sat back on his heels to give Magnus some space as he wanted to answer the door,           " Fine but the pizza should be good" he pouted, Magnus chuckled at that and swayed his hips making Alec groan. He let out a chortle as he left the room.

 

Magnus came back with a large pizza , a bottle of coke and loaf of garlic bread.

 

Alec stood up to help him. Alec placed the bottle and boxes on coffee table as Magnus went to kitchen to bring a bread-knife and two glasses for soda.

 

He came back and grinned as he saw Alec impatiently waiting for him.

 

Magnus sat down and placed the cups on coffee table, " Here is your  pizza! " he announced. " Your favorite pepperoni one!" he added .

 

Alec quickly opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, Magnus fondly looked at him.

 

" Uh... I love it!" he moaned as the cheese melted in his mouth.

 

" Not more than me" Magnus playfully winked, making Alec blush.

 

" Yeah... You don't know how much I was craving for it. Dot would never let me order!" he whined.

 

" Don't worry , darling. If I could buy  world pizzas for you I'll buy them!" he declared.

 

" And what if I got chubby?" Alec asked playfully.

 

" Oh...you'll look so cute...And of course, I don't mind some meat!" he purred, Alec cheeks turned to crimson , "but I'll miss those hot abs!" he added in sexy hoarse tone and Alec wanted to cover his face with his hands to hide his blush, Magnus chuckled at that.

 

They ate their take out while discussing about exams, results and of course filming of the show. 

 

After eating Alec helped Magnus with taking the leftovers to kitchen.

 

They returned back to the media room with their fingers intertwined. Alec sat on the couch while Magnus  opened the duvet and covered themselves with it.

 

" So...do you have anything particular in mind?" Magnus asked as he cuddled with Alec while selecting movie on Netflix.

 

" Nope...whatever you want" Alec shrugged.

 

" Okay...I'm going to watch ' It'! " he nonchalantly said.

 

" What ? The clown one! .... You know that you hate clowns, right?" Alec abruptly asked.

 

Magnus gave an eye roll, "Alexander everyone is scared of clowns" he matter-of-factly stated as it was most obvious thing, he added," I know you're scared too but its good and we are going to watch it!" he stubbornly said.

 

" But..." he was interrupted by Magnus," No buts Alec. Plus, I want you to hold me when I'm scared" he purred.

 

" But we are cuddling already!...we could watch  Guardians of the galaxy 2...we..." he was cut by Magnus placing finger on his lips.

 

" Darling, I want to watch!" he purred while batting his eyes lashes making Alec breath hitch, leaving no room for argument. Magnus smirked victoriously.

 

Magnus played the movie and dimed the lights with an RTI controller and they watched it while cuddling and kissing sweetly.

 

After watching half of the movie, Alec felt Magnus soundly sleeping against his chest, he smiled at seeing his boyfriend looking peacefully asleep.

 

Alec silently grabbed his phone to check time. It was 1:30am.

 

" Magnus...babe wake up or your neck would hurt in morning..." Alec whispered softly while running his fingers through Magnus's hair .

 

" Uhm..." he mumbled.

 

" Magnus sweetie wake up"

 

" What time is it?" he asked murmured while rubbing his eyes.

 

" 1:30" he answered and untangle himself from Magnus as he stood up and stretched out his stiffed limbs .

 

Magnus made grabby hands ,"Okay... Carry me to my bed" he demanded, nonchalantly.

 

Alec blushed, " Wha...what are you saying, Mags!" he stuttered out.

 

" I said carry me to my bed" he repeated again. Alec bit his bottom lip ' not knowing what to do'  

 

" Alexander!" Magnus impatiently whined. Without giving a second thought, Alec picked up his boyfriend in bridle style.

 

Alec was out of air as he went up the flight of stairs to his room while Magnus snuggled against his chest.

 

Alec opened door to his room and padded towards his bed. He laid him and covered him with blanket. As he was about to leave, Magnus stopped him by grabbing his wrist,   " Don't leave... I have given a day off to all staff" he sleepy said.

 

Alec bit his lip, contemplating whether he should go or stay.

 

" Its raining...and you know I'm scared of lightening. Please..." Magnus pleaded making Alec heart melt at the way he said.

 

" Okay" Alec agreed and went to sleep next to him.

 

As soon as Alec slipped under the sheets, Magnus quickly wrapped his arms and legs around him and snuggled against Alec. He smiled fondly at that.

 

Alec drifted to sleep shortly after that.

 

-

 

Next morning, Magnus woke up to his boyfriend' light snores.

 

Magnus smiled fondly at seeing Alec sleeping next to him. He quickly grabbed his phone from nightstand, where it was being charged and snapped more than twenty pics of his adorable boyfriend. He locked his phone after being satisfied with his pictures, he snuggled back and stared at Alec lovingly, who looked so peaceful and adorable with slightly frown.

 

Magnus bit his lip as he thought about that this beautiful human was his to call. 

 

Alec changed everything in his life. Before him he would hook up and go to parties but since he entered his life, he totally changed.

 

He still remembered when Alec refused to go on a date with him . He cried all night and didn't ate anything...unless someone shoved something into his mouth.

 

He regretted for asking him out. Alec ignored his calls and texts. He avoided him everywhere. Magnus knew that he was desperate for him and was acting pathetic but he wanted Alec back in his life whether he was his friend or boyfriend.

 

It took him a week to get courage to corner the love of his life.

 

Alec refused again but Magnus couldn't take rejection for second time.

 

So he begged him for a chance and promised him that they would take everything slow .

 

_" Please just give me a chance...        I c-can't live without you!" he cried out as Alec was about to walk away but something changed in his expression. So, Magnus took his chance and walked towards him._

 

_" I promise I'll do anything... Anything... Just one date" he pleaded and placed his hand on his right bicep. Alec didn't jerked off his hand, ' That's a good sign?' he thought._

 

_" I'll take whatever you give me" he said._

 

_Alec remained silent for few minutes, thinking if he should say yes._

 

_" Please ?"_

 

_" Fine... Only one date... But this should remain between us... If anyone find about this... I swear we will never talk, understood?" he threatened and Magnus only nodded, not knowing what to do._

 

_'ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME!!!!' he was screaming, internally._

 

Magnus came out from flashback as he heard Alec mumble in his sleep.

 

He smiled and craned his neck to kiss his cheek. Than he slipped out and padded towards his en-suite to take shower.

 

When he came out, Alec was still peacefully asleep. So, he tiptoed out from his room, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend.

 

He than walked into his kitchen and unlocked his phone.

 

" Hey, siri I want a scrambled egg recipe" he said to his phone. Soon he got recipe for it. He opened his fridge and got ingredients for his eggs.

 

" Okay, first I have to take a bowl and break four eggs" he read out .

 

He than broke four eggs and whisked it. 

 

" Next add milk , salt and pepper to taste" he said and added milk.

 

" Hey, siri how much salt and pepper are required to taste?" he asked

 

" A half teaspoon" she answered.

 

" Half spoon won't be enough" he hummed as sprinkled two spoons of black pepper. 

 

" Ah...now where is salt ?" he tapped fingers on his chin as he glanced around for salt.

 

" Got it!" 

 

He added two table spoon of salt.

 

" Now we whisk it..." he whisked.

" Now where is this skillets? Ah...there you are!" he placed it on flame and added butter and batter to pan .

 

" Now we cook it!" he said but walked to put toast in toasters. He than turned on coffee machine and went back to stir it ( he was cooking on low flame).

 

He yelped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He relaxed as he felt Alec kiss his bare shoulder.

 

" Good morning!" he mumbled against his skin as trailed kisses on his neck. 

 

Magnus tilted his neck, to give Alec better access to kiss him, "Morning" he breathed out with closed eyes.

 

But opened as he remembered that he was making breakfast for Alec.

 

" Wattcha doin?" he kissed.

 

" Making scrambled eggs for you" he responded while stirring .

 

" Eggs? You can cook?!" Alec incredulously asked. Magnus rolled his eyes, " No, I'm cooking for you!"

 

Alec smiled at that.

 

" Now go take out plates and please take those toast out" he absently pointed towards toaster. Alec placed a chaste kiss on his lips before he walked away.

 

He than plated eggs and poured coffee for both of them.

 

" Breakfast is ready!" he announced as he placed eggs in front of Alec, who was sitting on marble counter.

 

" Anything special?" Alec asked as he examined his plate.

 

" Just thank you for staying the night with me and I have heard once my grandma tell my mom 'The way to man heart is through his stomach '" he mimicked his grandma as he quoted , Alec let out chortle at that, " But you already know the way to my heart" Alec flirted in husky voice, making Magnus furiously blush.

 

Magnus slapped his hand away as Alec was about to dig in.

 

" Wha...?" Alec confusedly asked.

 

Magnus took his phone out to take a pic, " Instagram" he mumbled as it was most obvious thing.

 

" Kid these days!" Alec mumbled.

 

" Now time for selfie!" he took a selfie.

 

" Now can we eat if you're done" Alec droned.

 

" Yeah" he nodded and went to sit besides him on high-chair.

 

As Alec was about to dig his spoon, Magnus swat his hand again, "What, now?!" he annoyingly asked.

 

" I want to feed you myself" he grinned and took a full fork towards his mouth which Alec gladly ate.

 

" How was it?" he curiously asked.

 

" That was delicious, Mags ... I want to eat this every morning!" he smiled.

 

" You're so cheesy!" he blushed.

 

" Only for you my dear!" Alec purred.

 

" Okay, now my turn!" he announced as he took his first bite , he felt burst of  salt and pepper , they were to much. He  swallowed and quickly took a sip of coffee from his mug. He than glanced to see Alec, who was eating them without complaining.

 

Magnus heart melted as he watched Alec devouring it as it was most delicious food, he had ever ate.

 

" Alec, don't eat this!" he said and Alec frowned," Why?" he asked.

 

" Its too salty and I don't want  you to have Hypertension!" he dramatically said.

 

Magnus tried to snatch his plate away but gave up as his boyfriend was stronger and stubborn to let it go away.

 

" Alec, we can go and grab breakfast from Takis!" he offered.

 

" No, Magnus. I want to eat this ..." he stubbornly declared and started to eat again.

 

" Why are you even eating?... I mean I can't even eat it myself and you..."

 

" Because this was your first time and you made this with love!" he uttered and Magnus forgot to breath. He didn't know what to do? Who to thank for giving him a chance to be this man' boyfriend.

 

Alec continued to eat the rest of it and Magnus remained silent. Thinking' If it was possible to fall in love with him even more?' . Magnus wanted to declare his love to Alec then and there but was scared that maybe Alec was not ready for it...or maybe he didn't felt that way or...'

 

Thousands of worst scenarios went through his brain. His inner turmoil was interrupted by Alec's ringtone.

 

" 'cuse me" he mumbled and received Isabelle call. He walked out of Magnus's kitchen to foyer.

 

" You won't believe what happened here, Alec!" she yelled making Alec startled.

 

" Good morning to you too" he sarcastically said.

 

" Alec critic's love are show and the promo is going to air in two months. I'm so excited!" she screamed excitedly.

 

" Me too!" Jace chimed in .

 

" I'm happy for you" Alec said.

 

" Big brother, they love us but they loved your character more" she said and Alec became froze.

 

Magnus quickly saw his change in expression but didn't interrupted.

 

" What? How do you know this?" he immediately asked.

 

" Aldreetree" she replied like it was obvious.

 

" Okay, I have to go... We'll come back tonight, bye!" she said and the line went off. Alec stared at his phone screen.

 

" What happened?" Magnus worriedly asked by placing his hand on his bicep.

 

" The critics love our show...especially me" he sighed as he raked fingers through his hairs.

 

" Everything going to be fine, Alec. Don't worry about that" he assured him, Alec nodded.

 

" They will come back today" he announced and Magnus reluctantly nodded, " O-okay" he mumbled sadly.

 

" Hey... Don't be sad ...we still have enough time and I'm going to take you on date soon. So..." he cupped his cheeks making Magnus look him straight in his eyes.

 

" I..." Magnus began to talk but was interjected by Alec, " No... I'll plan it this time" he said and Magnus kissed him hard.

 

Their whole afternoon was spent with lazy make out and cuddling.

 

Alec reluctantly left during evening with promise to call him as soon as he reached his house.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! . Comments and kudos are highly appreciated but negative comments...well I don't tolerate them ( no one does ). So if you don't like this , then don't read it! ( its that simple ).


	4. New Trainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update!!! I was going to update on weekend but my classes got canceled, so here is new chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Sorry in advance for any typos :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec was peacefully sleeping when suddenly his door burst opened , startling him from his peaceful slumber. He jolted up in his bed with hand on his heart.

 

" What the fuck, Jace!" he yelled while heaving for air.

 

Jace laughed at seeing his brother face, " Oh my God, Alec! Look at your face..." he was cut as Alec threw a pillow at him.

 

Jace stumbled on his feet and fell on the ground.

 

" Oh my God,Alec! Look at Jace' face!" Alec mimicked while Jace glared.

 

" Why are you here and disturbing my beauty sleep?" Alec dramatically asked.

 

Jace stood up with pillow in his hand, " We're going for our morning run" he excitedly replied.

 

" What?" he dumbfoundedly asked.

 

Jace jogged, " Morning run...like this" he showed Alec.

 

" Jace, I don't want to... Now go away!" he shooed him away and went back to sleep . Jace shook his head and walked towards him.

 

He grabbed Alec' feet and pulled him out . Alec yelped," Jace!".

 

" Mom's order" he replied like it was obvious.

 

" Please...let me sleep "

 

" Nope...not at all. C'MON now we have less time before our new trainer arrives!" he said and Alec eyes widen," Trainer? Who? Why? And what time is it?" he bombarded Jace with questions.

 

" First, yes we have trainer, second I don't know his name , third, mom is worried about our health and it's 5:45" he answered.

 

" 5:45! Are you serious? Its summer Jace..." he incredulously whined.

 

" Chop chop!" he clapped his hands and went out of his room, not listening to his rant. Alec took his pillow , covered his mouth and let out high-pitched scream .

 

-

 

After morning run, Alec and Jace came back to their house. Jace effortlessly ran to kitchen for breakfast while Alec slumped on couched,heaving for air. 

 

" Alec!...hurry up or Jace will finish all waffles!" Dot called from kitchen .

 

" C- coming" he tiredly sighed . With heavy feet he scuffed to kitchen.

 

On entering into the kitchen, he saw Jace munching on waffles while  their mother looking agenda on her phone while sipping her bitter black coffee.

 

He walked towards his mother and hugged her from back," Good morning, mom!" he cheerfully greeted.

 

Mayrse squealed as she saw Alec sweaty," EWW! Gross ....Alec, you ruined my Channel!" she whined.

 

" Well you ruined my beauty sleep" he sarcastically retorted and Jace howled at that, " Nice one, bro" with mouth full of waffles and strawberries.

 

" Thank you!" he bowed in courtesy and went to steel a piece from his plate. Jace protested but let him eat it in end.

 

" If you sleep early then you'll be fresh when you wake up!" she retorted.

 

Alec gave an eye roll and started to sip orange juice.

 

After Dot handed him his plate, he sat on highchair of the kitchen' island, drowning them in whipped cream,chocolate and strawberries. As he was putting toppings, Mayrse phone ringed and she received it.

 

Jace nudged him to watch their mother ,who was talking on phone.

 

" Yeah... That's fine... I know... Okay, whenever you're free. Okay see you tomorrow" she smiled .

 

Alec raised a brow at that, ' _Mayrse Lightwood smiling and understanding someone's priority!'_

 

" Who was that mom? " Jace asked.

 

" Your trainer...he had some urgent piece of work so he would visit us tomorrow. You're free for remaining day" she answered.

 

" Yes! Now I'm free!" Alec exclaimed as he licked cream off of his fingers.

 

" I'm done...I'm going to sleep" Jace announced and stood up to leave.

 

After having his breakfast and taking shower, Alec contemplated whether he should go back to sleep or go out a to take a sunbathe.

 

He picked the latter and grabbed his Ray Bans , iPod and sunscreen and headed to the pool .

 

Alec padded towards the pool , he took off his shirt and dived into cool pool' water. He swam for fifteen minutes before he came out and went to sit on pool lounge chair. He wore his sunglasses and turned on his iPod.

 

He laid back and relaxed in sun.  He was free as their trainer bailed out.

 

His blissful time was broken by too chirpy voice of none other than Lydia.

 

She waved her hand to get his attention," Alec! Alec!" she yelled from the balcony but he ignored her.

 

She stomped her feet and went back inside her room. Alec smirked at seeing that but who was he to think that she would give up that easily.

 

Few minutes later, she emerged through their back gate," Alec why didn't you answered me?" she whined , making her way towards him.

 

Alec remained silent while humming to song that was playing on his iPod.

 

" Alec ?" she waved her hand in front of his face but Alec ignored her.

 

" Wha...Alec, baby..." 

 

Alec abruptly took off his earpods as he heard her say 'baby', " Why're you here?" he snapped. 

 

" Oh, I just saw you and..." 

 

" And you thought that I would love to have your company?" he sarcastically asked.

 

" Well everyone in school wants to be with me. You're lucky that I give you my time" she twirled a blond strand around her finger.

 

Alec shook his head in disbelief,"Did I ever said that I wanted you?".

 

Lydia totally ignored his question and sat on pool lounge chair and started to unzip her frock , biting her lower lip to look sexy. She took off her floral frock  while seductively looking at him.

 

Alec wanted to barf. He wanted to tell her that she was wasting her time by going after him as he was already taken and gay!.

 

" Lydia, please will you leave!" Alec deadpanned but she ignored him and sat next to his feet , she placed a hand on his thigh. Alec jerked off her hand, startling her .

 

" What the fuck ,Lydia!" he shouted.

 

" Alec ! I was just..." she spluttered out.

 

" Lydia how many times do I have to tell you that your not my type!" he hissed without thinking but stopped abruptly, once he realized what he had implied. Lydia eyes widen.

 

_' Oh boy oh boy! '_

 

" What do you mean that I'm not your type?" she asked incredulously.

 

Alec panicked, ' _What should I say? Really, Alec you really have to open your mouth in front of her?'_

 

" I- uh...mean that I don't like blondes!" he stammered and Lydia' expression changed, " WHAT? You don't like blondes? Why?!" she asked and Alec breathed in relief.     ' _Thank God '_

 

" I just don't like blondes. They..they're to difficult. I'm sapiosexual!" he reasoned ( he cheated this line from Magnus, who once told him that he was sapiosexual and looks never mattered. He fell in love with soul before for the person.

 

_" Magnus... I- uh... Don't know how to say this but..." Alec stuttered incoherently._

 

_Magnus placed a finger on his lips to stop him, " I understand what you mean" he smiled and Alec raised his head to look in his cat-like orbs, Magnus continued, " Don't ever think less about yourself . I like you as you're.... I had innumerable hook ups and fuck buddies but no one is like you" he whispered while caressing his left cheek. Alec melted against his touch by letting out a sigh._

 

_" No one knows how beautiful and intelligent you're. In fact , I found myself sapiosexual just because of you!" he purred and Alec punched his bicep lightly,his cheeks turning red. Magnus rubbed his bicep while grinning._

 

_" Looks never mattered to me... I fall for soul before the person. And you're beautiful from both inside and outside. I have never seen someone beautiful and pure like you, my darling!" he confessed and intertwined his fingers with Alec's,"I like you how you're" he declared with honesty and Alec eyes widen at the declaration and without thinking he leaned in and kissed him on lips, sweetly. Magnus let out a giggle and started to kiss him back._

 

_They broke their loving kiss to take a breath._

 

_Alec bit his lip, contemplating whether he should ask Magnus to be his boyfriend. They have been going on dates for a month and Alec wanted to go on more. Magnus was so caring and loving. He would always make sure that Alec was comfortable on date with him. He had fulfilled his promise as he was taking everything on slow pace._

 

_Magnus never made a move to kiss him. Alec knew that Magnus wanted to. So, on their fourth date , Alec kissed him. It was his first kiss , so he just pressed his lips against Magnus's. At first Magnus was shocked but after few seconds, kissed him slowly._

 

_Alec first kiss was amazing and both of them felt butterflies in their stomachs. Alec would never forget that day._

 

_Alec knew that he wanted Magnus to be his boyfriend, so he did that, "So...d-do you want to be my boyfriend?" Alec shyly asked and Magnus got stunned by question ._

 

_His eyes were wide open and mouth hanging in shock. Alec panicked ,thinking that he didn't wanted it._

 

_Magnus after few minutes of silence spoke," ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD WANTS TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! I Think I'M DREAMING!!!" he incredulously squealed. And Alec let out a sigh , Magnus than continued,                    " Pinch me!" he offered his hand, Alec  shook his head at adorableness' . He pinched the soft, warm bronze skin._

 

_" Ouch! I'm not dreaming! Yes! ALEXANDER I want to be your BOYFRIEND! I always wanted to be your boyfriend!" he exclaimed excitedly._

 

_Alec shook his head fondly, " Calm down, Mags!" he laughed._

 

_" Oh... I want to do cartwheel but I never paid attention in my gym class" he pouted._

 

_" Why?"_

 

_" Well I was distracted by the sight of your ass in those tight gym shorts!" he flirted._

 

_" Seriously, Magnus?.... I have better idea to celebrate" he smirked._

 

_" What?"_

 

_" Make out with me!" he purred and Magnus without wasting a second straddled Alec's hips and started to kiss him passionately._

 

 Lydia pursed her lip, thinking about what to do next. 

 

She pursed her lips," I can dye my hair black or ginger!" she said after thinking.

 

" And what about brains?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

" Oh...that means brains... I thought it meant sap or..." 

 

Alec tuned out her voice . How could his mother think about him marrying her. 

 

"Alec you're ignoring me again. I'll tell Mayrse about you. No one treats me like this!" she whined and stood up to leave.

 

" Hey, Lydia!" Alec called out and she smirked, thinking that he changed his mind and turned her head towards him, " What?"

 

" You forgot your clothes!" he pointed towards the discarded frock .

 

Lydia glanced down at her body to see herself in blue bikini , she turned red and quickly took her discarded dress from the tile floor and stormed out.

 

Alec shook his head and went back to listen to music. But few minutes later, he found himself being shaded by a shadow.

 

Alec let out an exaggerated sigh,"What now Lydia?" he sighed.

 

" Lydia was here?" his mother asked.

 

" Yeah...why are you here?...Why everyone is disturbing me?!" he blurted out.

 

" Alec your trainer will be here in half hour! Now go get a shower and wear something presentable!" she said , ignoring his questions.

 

" Mom, why do we need a trainer?" he asked while following his mother in.

 

" Alec I don't have time and Hodge will explain everything" she replied and walked to her office. Alec gave an eye roll and head towards his room.

 

But stopped in the middle of tracks as he heard loud snores, coming from Jace ' room.

 

He smirked and walked towards his room, " Payback time" he muttered under his breath. 

 

**He carefully entered his room and tiptoed towards his washroom, where he filled a bucket with cold water. He didn't noticed a camera filming all this scene.**

 

**He took the bucket and plodded towards Jace , who was spread like eagle on bed and snoring.**

 

**Alec emptied the bucket all over him, " Urgh... What the fuck!" Jace coughed out water that went into his mouth.**

 

**Alec chuckled ," Payback, asshole!" he said and left a shivering Jace behind.**

 

-

 

Half hour later, the Lightwood siblings were standing in the gym room, waiting for Hodge.

 

" Do you know why Hodge is coming to train us?" Alec asked.

 

" Oh his name is Hodge!"they both said in unison.

 

Alec shook his head,as it was no use in asking them.

 

**Soon gym's door opened and a tall, muscular blond man entered with Mayrse walking besides him.**

 

**They both stood in front of them , Mayrse gestured them to stand straight, which they did.**

 

**" Hi, I'm Hodge Starkweather and I'm going to be your new trainer !" he introduced and gestured Alec to introduced himself.**

 

**" I'm Alec Lightwood, nice to meet you!"**

 

**" Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy!" she smiled and shook her hand with Hodge.**

 

**" Jace Lightwood" he nodded.**

 

**" Hodge is going to be your fitness/ mentor as well as your agent. He is family friend and had worked in this industry for twenty years. He had trained super model and have helped INSTITUTE on many occasions... He is going to prepare you for this industry" she explained and Isabelle squealed, "OMG! We're going to have professional trainer! ... Mom I love you so much!" she hugged Mayrse and Mayrse reluctantly hugged her back because they were being filmed.**

 

Few days before....

 

_**Mayrse was sitting on a posh sofa while flipping through their magazine.** _

 

_**Isabel entered room smiling with an album in her hands.** _

 

_**" Hey!" she greeted both of her parents.** _

 

_**" Mom, I need to show you something" she said .** _

 

_**" Show me" she nodded and Isabelle walked towards her and handed her the album while sitting on the armrest.** _

 

_**Mayrse read the title and a frown appeared between her brows, "Isabelle L's photos for modeling?!" she asked and Isabelle nodded," Its kind of portfolio" she replied. Robert ears perked up like a dog at that and turned his head to listen what his daughter wanted now?** _

 

_**" Okay..." Mayrse unsurely said and started to flip through pages.** _

 

_**" Wow! These are amazing, Izzy!" she complimented.** _

 

_**" Thank you!" she blushed at that.** _

 

_**Mayrse exclaimed the album, "These are beautiful but why are you showing them to me?" she asked , turning her head to face her daughter while adjusting her glasses on her nose.** _

 

_**Isabelle looked nervous, "I...uh....mom I always wanted to be model" she stuttered out.** _

 

_**Mayrse became quite after hearing ( what her daughter wanted) but Robert, " WHAT A MODEL?! You Are Not Doing MODELING!"he declared, his voice raising.** _

 

_**" Dad...c'mon! I have always dreamed about being a one!" she whined.** _

 

_**" No... Not at all! I gave you permission to be a part of this show but not this... I'll never give you permission for that!".** _

 

_**" But dad..."** _

 

_**" No buts Isabel!" he said, leaving no room for argument.** _

 

_**" Mom..." she looked at her mother who had pursed lip thinking about something.** _

 

_**" Mom! Plz say something!" Isabelle implored.** _

 

_**Few minutes later, Mayrse talked, " I think she can do that" she said.** _

 

_**" What?" Robert asked incredulously while Isabelle jerked her head in shock, ' seriously, mom agreeing with me?!' she thought.** _

 

_**" Yes, that's her dream. So, that'd be good for her to do what she wants. If we pressurize her to be something we want than she won't be good at that. So, it would be good that she follows her dreams!" she finally stated and leaved both of them in shock with their mouths wide open.** _

 

_**" What just happened? Am I dreaming?" Isabelle asked dumbfoundedly.** _

 

_**" Same!" Robert voiced his thoughts while Mayrse gave an eye roll.** _

 

_**" Oh mom! I love you sooooo much!" Isabelle hugged her and Mayrse nodded with small smile, "I'm trying to help you in fulfilling your dreams".** _

 

_**" Wait for two months" Robert muttered under his breath.** _

 

_**" What?!" both females asked in unison.** _

 

_**" Your dream change every two months!" he replied, matter-of-factly.** _

 

_**" No! I don't!" she pouted, offend by Robert remarks.** _

 

_**" Oh, you do, my baby princess!. Two months ago, you wanted to become a fashion designer. Before that, a pathologist. Before that...."** _

 

_**" Okay, okay... I get it what you're saying but I really want to! Please, dad! Please!!!" she implored and Robert sighed, giving up.** _

 

_**Isabel stood up, started to jump up and down while squealing with joy.** _

 

_**" I really love you both!" she declared.** _

 

-

 

**Alec frowned at all of this.**

 

**" When are we going to start learning about modeling?" she asked.**

 

**" In few days but first I have to take some notes about you and then make a diet plan" he answered.**

 

**" Oh it going to be fun!" Jace grinned, clapping his hands in excitement.**

 

**" Unbelievable" Alec muttered under his breath.**

 

**" So I should leave now and kids behave!" she sternly said and walked out.**

 

**" Phew... Now I can breath!" Hodge playfully said and they all laughed.**

 

**After taking their weight and telling him about the things they were allergic.**

 

**They did few exercises while doing that Hodge made jokes.At the end of the day they all liked Hodge.**

-

 

Two weeks later, Lightwood siblings , Hodge and Aldretree' cameraman drived to NY city where they went to The Institute headquarters.

 

Over there they did a photo shoot for their portfolios and met few models too .Who shared their experiences with them .

 

Alec didn't liked it at all ( the training). They had been practicing about how to convey story through their facial expressions. Jace and Isabelle were amazing at doing it but Alec was below average. And he hated it.

 

When he told about this to Magnus he laughed at that saying that how he was being dragged into this whole situation and it was ironic because Alec hated selfies and taking pictures. Though he loved to take pictures of other people or in other words, to be behind the camera.     

 

In present time, they were doing catwalk. 

 

" Chin high... Look ahead or in Tyra Banks words ' Smize!'" he shouted as Isabelle walked.

 

" How was it?" she asked after she did her catwalk .

 

" Great but still needs some work" he said and Isabelle nodded.

 

" Alec you are up next!" he called out, clapping his hands to get his attention.

 

Alec started to walk but stumbled in mid way as his limbs were too long and caused him to stumble.

 

" Alec, now stand up and do it again" Hodge annoyingly said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

This wasn't first time for him to get annoyed at Alec. During previous modeling sessions, Hodge got irritated by his non serious behavior. 

 

" Alec focus please!" he sighed and he stood up again but failed miserably.

 

" ALEC! Come here!" he gestured to follow him which he did. Hodge had arms crossed over his chest as Alec approached towards him.

 

" Y-you wanted to talk" he mumbled, anxiously.

 

" ALEC! WHY Are you NOT Being SERIOUS About It!... Look at your siblings they are younger than you but they are best at everything! Now, if you get serious about this than show up or else leave!" he chided.

 

Alec rose up and walked out of gym, embarrassed by all of this.

 

He walked aimlessly on streets, thinking about himself.

 

_' I'm not good at anything!'_

 

_' I'm useless!_

 

_' I'm pathetic '_

 

These three lines were going through his head like a mantra. Alec walk and walked until he reached a house without thinking he entered it and headed towards the main door.

 

He came into his senses, once he rang the bell. His eyes were blown wide as he saw name with door bell," _The Banes"._

 

Alec started to panic , " Oh my God, Oh my God..." 

 

And the mahogany door with ornate opened by non other than  his Bane.

 

Alec jaw dropped at the sight of his boyfriend, who was wearing purple swimming trunks. His eyes were shielded by his Ray Bans but Alec knew that he would have some make up behind those.  His chest was glistening with water droplets, probably from swimming.

 

" Alexander?" Magnus gasped in surprise, startling him from ogling his boyfriend.

 

" Ah...yeah...h-hey!" he stuttered out.

 

Magnus grinned but quickly became worried with Alec appearance. Alec eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

 

" Alexander, are you okay?" 

 

Alec lowered his head and started to fumble with the hem of his shirt.

 

Magnus glanced around, seeing if anyone was there but sighed in relief as no one was. So without thinking he grabbed Alec hand( shocking Alec in return) and dragged him towards his room. 

 

After reaching their destination, Magnus locked his room door and walked Alec to his bed. After pushing Alec to sit he crouched down next to him on ground.

 

He placed his hands on Alec's cold ones, " Darling, please tell me what's wrong? I'm worried! Please..." he implored but Alec remained silent.

 

He cradled Alec face in his hands and raised his head, " Did your mom said something or..." 

 

" No... I- uh... Hodge  kicked me out from his class" he interjected.

 

"Why? Who the fuck he thinks he is... He can't kick my Alexander!" Magnus defended.

 

Alec smiled at seeing his reaction, "No... I just... I think I'm not giving my best"

 

" You not giving your best?!" he incredulously asked and continued,    " Darling, you always give your best to everything!" he declared.

 

" I don't know how to take pictures and don't know how to do catwalk. Like seriously I'm like cow in ice-skating rink!" he jested.

 

But Magnus didn't looked phased by his self loathing or joke.

 

" What?" Alec asked after few minutes of awkward silence.

 

"I think I need to personally pay a visit to him and kick his ugly ass!" he snarled.

 

"Magnus, promise me you won't do that! he worriedly asked because he knew what his boyfriend was capable of.

 

"I'm not promising anything, darling!... He tried to hurt you and now he has to pay for it!" he stubbornly declared.

 

He cradled Magnus face between his palms, to calm him down,            " Magnus, baby...he just wants me to be good at everything like my siblings" he weakly reasoned.

 

" Your siblings.... You're better than them Alec. Please stop self-loathing for your self. If you don't want...which I want you to... Please, do it for me!" he softly whispered.

 

" Okay, I will try... Baby steps" he quickly added.

 

" Baby steps!" he smiled and continued, " I'm always going to be there for you no matter what happens" he assured him and Alec leaned in to kiss him. 

 

Magnus stood up and started to pace, " Now, how can I help you?" Magnus mused, tapping his finger on his jaw.

 

Alec pursed his lips, thinking how could Magnus help him," Help by showing how to walk... I mean you watch loads of modeling" he said, after thinking,

 

" Oh... I can do that and help you take photographs too. And knock some fashion sense into your pretty brain!. I mean if you were out and we're publically dating... I don't want anyone one to raise a finger on you for anything... Like I'm fashionista and I want you to be fashionista, too!" he explained, while sitting on his silk sheets and booting his laptop on.

 

Alec wanted to hug and kiss him. Magnus was always there for him. He loved Magnus alot.

 

Oh my God! I Love Magnus! ' Alec panicked.

 

His inner turmoil was broken by Magnus smooth voice, " Darling, I'm downloading few here and from now on we are going to watch ANTM " he declared.

 

" ANTM?"

 

" America's next top model ... What do you watch anyway?" he asked, curiously. As Alec opened his mouth to answer, " Nope, never mind... I don't want to know about your Marvel or DC , Sherlock, Got or any other criminal or historic drama" he quickly added and Alec pouted.

 

He crawled on bed and sat besides Magnus while leaning against bedhead, examining what had Magnus downloaded as he said,"But I always listen to you when you talk about Project runway or any news on fashion".

 

" Oh that's simply because you love me, darling!" he purred and Alec blushed at that.

 

Magnus and Alec remained in bed while watching different episodes of different modeling shows.

 

Alec took notes as he saw different techniques. Magnus helped him too.

 

It was late afternoon, when his stomach grumbled.

 

" I'm hungry!" Magnus whined while Alec laughed at the sound of his stomach.

 

Magnus stood up and stretched his limbs," Ugh... What would you like to eat? There's left over lasagna and few slices of pizza" he said.

 

Alec pursed his lips, trying to control his mouth glands at the name of lasagna and pizza.

 

" I-uh... If I could get a salad" he said in small voice.

 

Magnus halted in mid tracks as he heard what Alec said, " WHAT?! SALAD!" he asked incredulously, voice raising slightly.

 

" Yeah... I'm on diet " he mumbled.

 

" That's why you're looking weak!... Oh, Alexander! You don't need to diet ... You're perfect!" he stubbornly declared.

 

" Please, I don't want to cheat and salad is healthy" he reasoned.

 

" No, not on my watch... We're going to eat lasagna and pizza!" he said.

 

" I can't believe... I d-don't know... last time I met you we were talking about you becoming fat as I promised to buy you all world pizzas and now... I can't fathom why Hodge wants you to diet?!" he asked, incredulously, gesticulating his hands.

 

Alec bit his bottom lip, trying to contain a huge grin that wanted to spread over his face at Magnus's words," Don't know?" he shrugged.

 

Magnus shook his head and left but told Alec to lock the door behind him which Alec did.

 

He walked back and covered his crimson face with his hands, " I'm lucky to have Magnus as my boyfriend!' he thought.

 

Magnus knocked on the door after fifteen minutes. Alec went to open it without asking who was on the other side.

 

Alec opened and a glaring Magnus entered with a tray full of delicious food. Alec ignored his glare and locked the door behind him and padded towards his bed, where Magnus placed the tray down.

 

Alec rubbed his hands , his mouth watered at the sight of pizza and lasagna, both the love of his life...sorry both the love of his food life. Magnus was the love of his life.

 

Alec started to plate lasagna, when Magnus coughed.

 

Alec raised his head to see Magnus, who had his arms folded around his chest - trying to look anger.

 

" What?!" Alec asked.

 

" What?" he sarcastically asked.

 

Alec furrowed his brows, " Yeah..." 

 

" Alexander you opened  door without asking who was on the other side of it!" .

 

" I knew that it was you... How delicately you knocked and it was obvious that only you would knock  door because you only knew that I was here" he matter-of- factly  stated.

 

" Fair enough!" he huffed out.

 

" Can we eat now?" he impatiently asked.

 

Magnus grinned, " Yeah... But I'll feed you, darling!" he said and Alec nodded.

 

Magnus took a slice of pizza and brought it close to Alec's lips, he took bite and moaned, Magnus smiled at that.

 

Alec and Magnus continued to feed each other. Alec was happy as well as his stomach, which was full to a point that if he took another bite, his stomach would explode. Same was happening with Magnus.

 

" I think we're having food coma!" Alec sighed as Magnus stood up to clean the bed and placed the tray on his study table.

 

Alec got anxious as he thought just what he did. It was his first time to cheat on his diet.' _It wasn't a big problem! People cheat during diet. That's why there's a cheat day!' he tried to calm himself._

 

 Alec hoped it was last.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...well that was long! Thanks for reading. Let me know about your thoughts on this chapter. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!! ( they boost me up to write faster; )


	5. Magnus

_**Magnus Bane house.** _

 

Magnus woke up to sunlight that was peaking through his blinds. He squinted his eyes and groaned as he saw time on  alarm clock, sitting on nightstand ' _9:45 am'._

 

He groaned and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and stood up from his bed. He opened his blinds , illuminating his dark room. 

 

Magnus went to his en-suite to brush his teeth and wash his face.

 

After that he walked down stairs to eat breakfast. As he entered the dinning room, he saw his parents sitting and eating breakfast.

 

" Good morning, mom!" he greeted and kissed her cheek.

 

" Good morning, sayang!" she kissed his cheek.

 

Magnus than walked to his father and kissed his cheek and greeted him,too.

 

" Did you sleep well?" Nadia asked while pouring orange juice in cup for him.

 

Magnus sat down on purple upholstered chair , opposite to Nadia , " Yeah" he accepted the glass and sipped it.

 

"How was your trip dad?" he asked.

 

" It was great! ... And I made a deal with The Queen for opening a club!" he exclaimed.

 

" Oh My God!.... I'm so proud of you, dad!. I mean she wasn't even ready to sell that place!" he congratulated his father.

 

" Yeah" his father beamed while returning back to read newspaper.

 

Magnus grinned at seeing his father happy. His father had been working hard to seal the deal with the Queen." Now when are we leaving for vacations ?" he asked while chewing a bacon piece.

 

Both his parents became quite at that and looked at each other.

 

Magnus dropped his fork and glared," _What?! Don't tell me we are not going!"._

 

" Nah...no! Listen, last night I got call from my PA and she told me that Edom needs me... We have some major fashion emergency, sayang!" she explained and Magnus folded his arms over his chest and glared.

 

" Yes and this is going to begin in a week, son"  Asmodeus reasoned but Magnus just glared," I'm bored, mom!... All my friends have gone to BAHAMAS or IBIZA!" he yelled.

 

" You said this vacation was going to extended for three months !" 

 

" We're working on new designs  which are going to be displayed in Lightwoods Independence party" she reasoned.

 

" Which is twenty days away!" he retorted.

 

" Son, if you are so bored...why don't you join me at office?" she asked.

 

Magnus pursed his lips, contemplating whether he should go or not.

 

He didn't had anything at home. His friends Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina left the city and went on vacation a week ago. He was lonely and lounging all day watching project runway or sketching new designs.

 

Alec was busy with their new trainer. He would text him daily but that wasn't enough. 

 

Yes, he could go with his mother and learn some new things from her or the designer she worked with.

 

And he needed some new inspiration for the auction that would be held in few months .

 

" Okay, I'll go with you!" he accepted her offer and both of his parents let out a relief sighs.

 

-

 

" Oh that was bad idea!" he whined, leaning against a wall in his mother office, who was barking orders to new interns.

 

" Urgh... I hate this! My feet hurts!" he dramatically sighed. His mother gave an eye roll .

 

" When're we going back home?!" he slumped on couch, flat on his face.

 

" It's only been two hours!" 

 

" I DON'T CARE!"

 

" You're becoming a sloth!"

 

" Ah...I miss my home, my bed, my TV...." 

 

" Please, stop whining. I'll call Rob to drive you back to your house" she exasperatedly sighed  and quickly dialed Rob number as she couldn't bear her son's constant whining.

 

Magnus jerked up and started to straighten his clothes.

 

Nadia narrowed her eyes and shook her head fondly," How are you going to work in this industry if you can't survive two hours, huh?" she asked while adjusting her glasses and flipping through designs.

 

" Oh...that... I'm Magnus Bane. I can do anything! ... And FYI if  I'm being lazy or sloth its just because it's summer" he wiggled his brows. Nadia chuckled and threw a paper ball at him but missed as Magnus ducked his head.

 

" Bye, mom!" he kissed her cheek and left. 

 

" Bye!" Nadia fondly waved her hand.

 

-

 

Magnus jumped on his bed,"C'MON! Tell me more about your shoot!"Magnus implored and Alec laughed.

 

" Okay okay... I don't know I actually met few models...what was his name?.... I totally forgot about that anyway, he was very nice and gave me lot of tips! ... He was gushing about your style"he sighed.

 

" Oooo...someone's jealous!" Magnus teased as he played with his sketch pencils while his sketching pad (long forgotten) laid down on the floor of balcony,where he was sketching his new designs before Alec called.

 

Alec blushed, " Shut up!..." and Magnus let out a chortle.

 

" Okay, Isabelle and Jace did well but me...well I was average..." he whispered, embarrassed by that.

 

"Average dear? In your case it was amazing. Darling, your life is being ironic with you!" he jested and Alec laughed.

 

- 

 

" Oh my God!... Guys, I hate you!" he whined , Raphael and Catarina laughed at his reaction. They were currently on Skype .

 

" Seriously, I hate you, Cat!... I thought Raphael and Ragnor would be the one to hurt and betray me but you..."

 

" Relax, Mags... I didn't know Raphael was in Ibiza"she interjected.

 

" You thought Raphael wasn't in Ibiza?! Are you kidding me? That's his second home!" he exaggerated.

 

Raphael glared, " Dios mio, That's not true!" .

 

" Oh... I have proof, my dear Raphael! Your instagram is full of Ibiza's pics" he smirked.

 

" I'm blocking you!" 

 

" You're not! "

 

" Guys, guys relax... I'm sorry I didn't informed you early ... It just happened... My parents were planning to visit Barcelona and it just happened..." she stuttered out.

 

" Fine! You're forgiven... It's just that I'm bored!... Everyone has gone somewhere while I'm being here, being bored as fuck!" he huffed out.

 

 " Oh... Dear I know what real reason is behind your tantrum" Catarina gave an eye roll.

 

" What?"

 

" You don't have enough pics or in your words fun pics for you to win Insta boy' title" she explained.

 

" Okay, fine you got me! I just can't wait to finally go on vacation" he sighed.

 

- 

 

It was a great afternoon as sun glistened around the clear blue sky. It was a prefect day to lounge by pool and take the vitamin D. 

 

Magnus came out from the pool , water dripping down from his hair. He scuffed towards the pool lounge chair, leaving puddles of water on white titles. He sat on lounge chair and wore his sunglasses, to shield his eyes from blaring sun. He laid back and grabbed a glass of lemonade with straw. He took a sip and sighed as he relaxed in the sun.

 

But his peaceful time was ruined by ringing of door bell of their main door. Magnus shook his head, trying to ignore it but no one went to see who had rang it.

 

" Magnus! Can you please answer the door? I'm busy in kitchen!" Parker called out.

 

Magnus scrunched his nose, "Yeah..." he unwillingly said and stood up to answer the door.

 

As he opened it, he saw none other than Alexander standing on other side.

 

_' Am I hallucinating?!'_ he thought.

 

He grinned as he saw his boyfriend ogling him. Magnus smirked but his smirked died on his lips as he saw his boyfriend appearance.

 

His eyes were red rimmed , glistening with unshed tears. His had dark circles under his eyes and he was looking pale and weak.

 

Magnus soon realized that anyone can see them, so he glanced around to see if anyone noticed their guest.

 

But thankfully no one was there. So, without wasting a second, he grabbed Alec'  wrist and dragged him towards upstairs to his room.

 

Alec didn't protested and followed him silently. Magnus was worried about his boyfriend health- both physically and mentally. 

 

He unlocked his room door and they both entered. Magnus locked behind them and walked Alec towards his bed. He pushed him down on it while he crouched down next to him on ground.

 

Up close, Alec looked like a zombie. ' _What the fuck happened to my darling, Alexander?!" he thought worriedly._

 

He placed his hands on Alec's cold ones," Darling, please tell what's wrong? I'm worried! Please..." he implored. He got more anxious as the latter didn't answered and remained silent , gazing at their joined hands.

 

He cradled his face between his palms and raised his head, so that he could look in those beautiful hazel eyes that he fell in love with,"Did your mom said something or..." he rambled without thinking but was cut short by Alec.

 

" No... I-uh...Hodge kicked me out from his class" he interjected in small voice, Magnus heart broke at that.

 

_' Who the fuck he think he is?! Why would he kick my precious Alexander out from his class?!'_ he fumed.

 

"Why? Who the fuck he thinks he is... He can't kick my Alexander!" he defended, his voice slightly raising.

 

A small smile, appeared on Alec's lips,"No... I just... I think I'm not giving my best"

 

" You not giving your best?!" he incredulously asked and continued,    " Darling, you always give your best to everything!" he declared.

 

" I don't know how to take pictures and don't know how to do catwalk. Like seriously I'm like cow in ice-skating rink!" he jested.

 

But Magnus didn't laughed at that. He knew that Alec was trying to change subject by jesting. But in Magnus opinion it was self-loathing and Magnus hated when his boyfriend would that.

 

Magnus started to think what he should do to Hodge - to make him pay for what he did to his Alexander.

 

Alec bit his lip, nervously as his boyfriend remained silent. To break the ice he asked, " What?". Magnus blinked his eyes as he came out from his trance.

 

"I think I need to personally pay a visit to him and kick his ugly ass!" he snarled.

 

Alec eyes widen at that, "Magnus, promise me you won't do that! he worriedly asked .

 

_' Oh...look at my sweet Alexander! Still trying to help his trainer after he embarrassed him! How could be world so cruel to this selfless man?'_ he thought .

 

' But I'm not leaving him like this!' he promised to himself.

 

"I'm not promising anything, darling!... He tried to hurt you and now he has to pay for it!" he stubbornly declared.

 

Alec cradled his face between his palms and he melted against his touch,  totally forgetting about his anger , "Magnus, baby...he just wants me to be good at everything like my siblings" he weakly reasoned.

 

_' Seriously, your siblings?!... Now, he is comparing you to those self-absorbed teens '_

 

" Your siblings.... You're better than them Alec. Please stop self-loathing for yourself. If you don't want...which I want you to... Please, do it for me!" he softly whispered.

 

" Okay, I will try... Baby steps" he quickly added.

 

" Baby steps!" he smiled and continued, " I'm always going to be there for you no matter what. happens" he assured him and Alec leaned in to kiss him. 

 

Magnus kissed him back. He would do anything for the love of his life.

 

After their kiss, he stood up and started to pace, " Now, how can I help you?" Magnus mused, tapping his finger on his jaw, trying to find a way to help him.

 

" Help me by showing how to walk... I mean you watch loads of modeling" he said, after thinking.

 

" Oh... I can do that and help you take photographs too. And knock some fashion sense into your pretty brain!" he excitedly said and started to rummage through his clothes and sheets to search for his laptop. He continued," I mean if you were out and we're publically dating... I don't want anyone one to raise a finger on you for anything... Like I'm fashionista and I want you to be fashionista, too!" he explained, while sitting on his silk sheets and booting his laptop on.

 

He went to YouTube and searched new episodes of ANTM. He downloaded few and then called out Alexander," Darling, I'm downloading few here and from now on we are going to watch ANTM " he declared.

 

" ANTM?" Alec furrowed his brows.

 

Magnus gave an eye roll at that, "America's next top model ... What do you watch anyway?" he asked, curiously. As Alec opened his mouth to answer, " Nope, never mind... I don't want to know about your Marvel or DC , Sherlock, Got or any other criminal or historic drama" he quickly added and Alec pouted. Magnus wanted to kiss his pout.

 

Alec crawled on bed and sat besides him . He knitted his brows in concentration as he examined what had he downloaded for him as he said,"But I always listen to you when you talk about Project runway or any news on fashion".

 

" Oh that's simply because you love me, darling!" he purred and Alec blushed at that.

 

Magnus and Alec remained in bed while watching different episodes of different modeling shows.

 

Alec took notes as he saw different techniques. Magnus helped him too.

 

It was late afternoon, when his stomach grumbled.

 

" I'm hungry!" Magnus whined while Alec laughed at the sound of his stomach.

 

He stood up and stretched his limbs," Ugh... What would you like to eat? There's left over lasagna and few slices of pizza" he said.

 

" I-uh... If I could get a salad" he said in small voice.

 

Magnus halted in mid tracks as he heard what Alec said, " WHAT?! SALAD!" he asked incredulously, voice raising slightly.

 

" Yeah... I'm on diet " he mumbled.

 

_' What?! Did he say diet?!'_ he thought.

" That's why you're looking weak!... Oh, Alexander! You don't need to diet ... You're perfect!" he stubbornly declared.

 

" Please, I don't want to cheat and salad is healthy" he reasoned.

 

" No, not on my watch... We're going to eat lasagna and pizza!" he said.

 

" I can't believe... I d-don't know... last time I met you we were talking about you becoming fat as I promised to buy you all world pizzas and now... I can't fathom why Hodge wants you to diet?!" he asked, incredulously, gesticulating his hands, wildly.

 

Alec bit his bottom lip," Don't know?" he shrugged.

 

Magnus shook his head and left but told Alec to lock the door behind him which Alec did.

 

Magnus walked down stairs and went to kitchen,where Parker was preparing a desert.

 

" Magnus! Do you need anything?!" Parker asked.

 

" Yeah... I'm just gonna go and heat the leftovers" he replied while taking Tupperware plastic containers.

 

He popped them into oven while he thought about Alexander's situation.

 

_' What were the Lightwoods and fucking Hodge drilling in his beloved brain?'_

 

_' I should personally pay visit to this Hodge and knock some sense into him. How could he treat his Alexander like this?!"_

 

_' But you can't '_ the logic part of his brain said.

 

_' Why not?'_

 

_' With what right are you going to ask Hodge,huh? ... Alec is not out and no one knows that you are  dating him '_

 

" Magnus?... Are you okay?!" Parker worriedly asked, breaking his inner turmoil.

 

Magnus shook his head," No... I mean I'm fine!...just thinking about my new design" he lied .

 

The oven beeped , signaling that the time was up. Magnus took out containers and place the food on plates. Parker raised an eyebrow at seeing tray.

 

" I'm hungry!" Magnus quickly said and left kitchen.

 

-

 

He reached his room and knocked. Alec opened it without asking, who was on the other side.

 

Magnus glared, feigning being angry by that but told him that he knew that it was him.

 

The both ate the food.  After eating and  their stomach being full they watched few episodes.

 

They practiced few more hours . Magnus showed him how to do catwalk and Alec did it and failed at first but after trying again and again , he got better.   

 

While doing catwalk , Alec got text from Izzy.

 

He kissed him and promise to Skype him once he reached his house.

 

Magnus was happy to see Alec smile again.

 

-

 

From now on Alec would do catwalk , whenever he would be alone or Skype Magnus- showing him his walk. Magnus would help him and they would watch ANTM and BNTM , together ( Skype).  

 

Alec started taking selfies and then he would send them to Magnus.

 

Alec was getting better and better. Jace would laugh at him whenever he saw him strutting, alone. But Alec would pay no heed to him or his words. 

 

Magnus would always encourage him and that was enough for him.

 

 A week later, Alec entered the gym and Hodge raised an eyebrow at seeing him.

 

" Finally you are here!" he greeted and Alec nodded.

 

" Are you ready or d..." he was interjected by Alec.

 

" Shut up, Hodge" he said and unzipped his hoodie and went to stand on their made up run way.

 

Izzy and Jace were looking at him with wide eyes.

 

Alec swaggered  with his chin held high- just like Magnus told him.

 

He smized and then walked back , Hodge jaw dropped at that. Izzy clapped and Jace remained in shock .

 

Alec came down and walked towards him with smirk as he saw Hodge expression.

 

" Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies" he sarcastically said.

 

And Hodge clasped his mouth," H-how d...did you do that?!" he asked incredulously.

 

" Practice makes a man perfect!" he replied while inspecting his nails.

 

" Ohh..." he dumbfoundedly said.

 

" So, this how you work?" he asked and Hodge blinked, not knowing what he was saying.

 

" To humiliate people and when they work by themselves...you take their whole credit. Your not a good trainer, Hodge!" he spat and Hodge fummed with anger.

 

" Alexander..." he gritted but got interjected by Alec," Tsk tsk tsk...truth sounds hate to those who hate truth ... You trained them, who are already better at it. You just polish them. If you were a good teacher...you would have helped me because I didn't know anything about it. But instead you insulted me!" he snarled and Hodge flinched.

 

" I'll never let you get away with it. And get credit for someone else hard work!" he declared and picked up his discarded hoodie and left gym by slamming door.

 

Jace started to clap and Izzy bit her lip, trying to control her laugh as they saw Hodge mortified look.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!!


	6. chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for late update!. Actually I was busy with preparation for my uncle' engagement... I totally forgot about this!   
> Ps: Sorry in advance for any typos!

__

__

 

Few days later, Alec result came and he was first in his class while Magnus was second. They both congratulated each other .

 

Alec came back to his house and took nap for few hours. 

 

At dinner, Alec told his family and Hodge ( he was living with them) about his result and they all congratulated him.

 

" I'm so happy for you, Alec" Isabelle hugged him.

 

" Yeah, mate congrats!" Jace gave a pat on his shoulder . As Alec opened his mouth to speak, Mayrse asked, "What position did that Bane got?" she bitterly asked, she said Bane with distaste. Alec got furious at this, he clenched his teeth and  balled his fists to control his anger.

 

" Don't ruin our son's moment, honey" Robert cleared his throat as he saw Alec's expression.

 

Alec dabbed his mouth with napkin , " Excuse me, I'm tried" he excused himself and retrieved to his room.

 

While laying on his bed, he thought about their families rivalry. Alec loved Magnus but his whole family hated him. Izzy and Jace would always gossip about his new conquest . And Mayrse hated his appearance - as she always said that he gave female vibes. Jace would make jokes about him with his jock friends.

 

Alec hated himself for not doing anything to protect him...to defend him.

 

Everyone at school knew that he was bisexual . His family thought that he was a man whore or womanizer. Alec knew the truth and he was nothing like that.

 

On top of all this, Magnus never denied  any rumors.

 

He was deep in his thoughts, when he got a text notification.

 

Alec opened to see Magnus's text.

 

**MB**

 

**I hate my family >:|**

 

Alexander™

 

Same 

 

MB

 

What happened this time?

 

Alexander™

 

 I'll call you.

 

_**MB** _

 

_**K** _

 

Alec dialed Magnus number and placed his phone against his ear. Magnus received his call on second ring.

 

" Hey, everything fine, darling?" Magnus asked in soothing tone making Alec's all anger dissipate into air.

 

" Alexander?" he asked again unsure if the call had dropped as Alec remained silent.

 

" Ah...nothing, just not being enough for Mayrse Lightwood " he lied. He didn't wanted to hurt Magnus.

 

" Oh..."

 

" What about you ? How did your family dinner went?" he asked while he played with a loose thread of his worn grey sweat shirt.

 

" Mom was furious about me not getting first position" he sighed tiredly.

 

"I'm sorry , Mags" he whispered.

 

" No!  that's not your fault, darling... neither mine. Our parents hate each other and so they want us to hate each other too!" he explained.

 

" You're right... Hey, did you ate dinner?" Alec asked while chewing his bottom lip.

 

" Nah..."

 

" Are you hungry?"

 

" Darling, I'm famished!" he dramatically said.

 

" If you are free...would you like to go out and grab a bite?" Alec unsurely asked.

 

" Yes, I'd love too. Just meet me at the same diner, okay?" he asked.

 

Alec bit his lip, trying to control his grin," Yeah... I'll just drive to Takis" .

 

" Bye, see'ya  there!" he excitedly said .

 

Alec smiled and went to change into nice clothes. He wore DnGs white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and shrugged on a black leather jacket and slipped black combat boots.

 

Then he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and walked down stairs , just to face Mayrse, who frowned seeing him going out.

 

" Where are you going, Alec?" she inquired.

 

" None of your business. You and I have deal that you would allow me to do whatever I want ...only if I got good grades from Magnus. I did that!" he hissed, irritated by his mother' behavior.

 

" Alexander go back to your room or..."

 

" Or what mother, huh? You'd ground me?" he prompted his brow up. Mayrse tried to argue back but Alec didn't listened and left his house.

 

Alec and Magnus met at Takis, they ordered shakes and burgers to celebrate their results.

 

-

 

On July fourth, Mayrse hosted an independent party. Everyone from their neighborhood and people from fashion business where invited.

 

The preparation started weeks before the the real date. There would be bustling of people , coming in and out with their hands full of ornaments, table clothes and dishes for dinner that will be served afterwards . Famous party planner would bark orders while his mother would stand their inspecting everything.

 

Isabelle was busy with shopping and helping Mayrse with preparation.

 

The boys had no work because everything from their clothes to their hairstyle was selected by one and only Mayrse Lightwood.

 

Aldretree was pretty much happy by all of this as he got more scenes to shoot.

 

Independence party thrown by Mayrse Lightwood was one of the most awaited events of New York as people from fashion industry, politician and business men were invited.

 

This party was main edition of The Institute.

 

On the day of 4th July or the day of Mayrse Lightwood wrath.

 

Alec was wearing his black Armani suit . Izzy was dressed in red gown and Jace was in Blue Dolce and Gabana. They both were here for few hours, than they would head to a party- thrown by some senior.

 

Alec glanced at his Rolex , he was waiting for Magnus to arrive .

 

Mayrse and Robert where standing in reception, greeting guests that were arriving at their party.

 

Aldretree was directing his camera men to shoot all event.

 

Now it was normal for Lightwoods to being watched by them. Aldreetree had installed cameras all over Lightwoods mansion except Alec' room.

_' I don't want to miss a scene just because my cameraman was late ' Aldretree once reasoned._

The show was about to air in September . Izzy got few modeling gigs and she started making vlogs for her YouTube channel.

 

They would have regular lessons/ training with Hodge. Mayrse had offered him to stay with them which he gladly accepted.

 

Alec and Hodge were now on good terms. He had apologized to Alec for his behavior . 

 

_" I'm really sorry for my behavior, Alec" he honestly apologized._

 

_" Its fine, Hodge!. I-uh... I just don't want you to repeat with someone else what you did with me" Alec said while stretching his muscles._

 

_Hodge nodded, " I promise... I'll never repeat. So....apology accepted?!" he unsurely asked._

 

_" Apology accepted!" Alec smiled and Hodge patted him on his shoulder, " Thanks Alec... This means alot to me!" he uttered and went off ._

 

Alec thoughts were interrupted as his phone went off. He took it out from his suit' pocket and unlocked it to see a text from Magnus.

 

_**MB** _

 

_**We're here!** _

 

_**MB** _

 

_**I hope we pass our moms warth.** _

 

_**MB** _

 

_**But it will be worth it bcuz I'll see your gorgeous face;)** _

 

__

 

Alec smiled at reading his boyfriend' text. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and straighten his suit and than walked towards his parents to greet Banes, who were standing in reception to greet guest.

 

Mayrse gave a skeptical look as he stood next to Robert," Alexander, what are you doing here?" Mayrse inquired.

 

He adjusted his cufflinks as he answered," Just wanted to greet guest because in few years I will have to take care of our business" he shrugged and Mayrse proudly smiled. But her smile faltered as her gaze sat on none other than Mrs. Bane.

 

" Nadia!" she hissed under her breath.

 

An Asian women in red dress gown walked in with her arm linked with a tall handsome man.

 

" Mayrse and Robert, how are you?" Asmodeus asked with a board smile as they approached the Lightwoods.

 

Robert extended his arm and Asmodeus shook his hand ," Great, I'm glad you made it!" Robert smiled.

 

" Why wouldn't I... I always love your parties and galas!" he praised and Robert nodded.

 

Robert and Asmodeus were never rivals . But because of the feud between their wives, they never interacted.

 

Mayrse and Nadia were still looking daggers at each other. Magnus came from behind and Alec felt like someone had knocked air out of his lungs. 

 

Magnus was looking dashing and beautiful in his cobalt blue suit with golden detailing. His make up was done well . His golden- green orbs were highlighted with glittery eyeliner. He dyed the tips of his hair in red. His suit was fit around his biceps and  hugged his body in alright places. Alec felt weak in his knees at the sight of his hot boyfriend.

 

Magnus smirked as he noticed Alec ogling him.

 

_'This night is going to be difficult' he thought._

 

Magnus coughed to ease the tension between their mothers, "Good evening Mrs . Lightwood" he smiled politely and advanced to shake hands with her.

 

" Uh...  G-good evening...what's your name Markus..... ah Magnus!" she corrected herself, Magnus smile fall as well as his hand as he heard that Mayrse didn't even cared  to remember his name. Alec sensed the shift in posture as his shoulder hunched in defeat.

 

" Congrats on having first position, Alex" Nadia retorted, making Mayrse growl.

 

" Its Alec..." she corrected but Nadia didn't listened.

 

" How much did your son got, huh? Alec has always been better than him" Mayrse snarled.

 

" Mom!" Alec glared at her to stop but Mayrse didn't listened.

 

" At least my son enjoys his life" Nadia retorted, Magnus shook his head in disbelief.

 

" Ladies...ladies calm down... You are creating a scene!" Robert tried to calm them.

 

" Fine!" both said in unison and stormed out leaving men behind.

 

" If you're not busy can we talk ?" Asmodeus suddenly asked while staring at their wives retreating figures.

 

" Why not... We should go to my study" he nodded and both left leaving Magnus and Alec.

 

" Well that was awkward" Magnus breathed out.

 

" Tell me" Alec gave an eye roll.

 

Magnus smirked and placed a hand on his bicep, ' Ohhh... Someone has been working out ' he thought.

 

Magnus shook his head to get off his dirty thoughts that were trying to come to his mind." You are looking pretty, Alexander" he whispered.

 

Alec cheeks turned into crimson,      " Same too you... Shall we go somewhere quite and talk?" Alec suggested and who was Magnus to say no.

 

 They grab few sodas and walked inside  as the party was being held outside in garden and pool area.

 

-

 

They were talking about SATs and their plan for vacation, when Lydia appeared in the doorway.

 

" Alec, baby I have been looking out for you everywhere...What are you doing here?!" she hissed as she saw Magnus.

 

" I could ask the same" Alec annoyingly said.

 

" Alec, Mayrse been looking for you. The paparazzi wants some pictures of you with me" she stated , making Magnus blood boil with jealousy.

 

_'Alexander was his, how dare she called him baby?'_

 

" I don't want to... now leave" he shooed her away.

 

" You can't talk to me like this and what were you even talking about, huh? I want to know!" she stubbornly yelled.

 

" None of your business...but to quench your thirst for knowledge, we're discussing about study plans for SATs ...but you don't even know what that stands for" Magnus smirked as he saw Lydia frown, trying comprehend what he was saying. Her eyes widen as she finally understood, what he meant, " Are you trying to insult me, Bane!" she snarled.

 

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jace, " Lydia, your parents are looking for you" he lied.

 

" I'll see you later" she threatened Magnus and walked away.

 

" Phew...thank you Jace" Alec thanked him.

 

" No problem, bro. Hi, I'm Jace" he held his hand out in front of Magnus. Magnus shook it,"Magnus!"

 

" I know" he grinned. Alec was happy that Jace didn't behaved like his mother.

 

Izzy walked in and greeted Magnus," Isabelle, Alec's sister... I'm huge fan of your fashion design!" she chirped. 

 

' Yup... She is a fan girl ' Alec thought.

 

Magnus was popular in school for his fashion and had appeared in Teen Vouge several times.

 

The clothes that he designed for auction were sold out last year.

 

Many famous magazine had stated that " **He was future's Marks Jacob!"**

 

" Magnus would you want to tag along with us?. We are heading to Rufus' party !"

 

" Yeah...man I still miss your parties" Jace sighed.

 

" Why did you stopped doing parties?" Izzy inquired.

 

Magnus smiled and glanced at Alec before answering, " Well... I wanted to give my precious time to study and I have whole life to do that( parties)  but studies come first. So I'm just concentrating on them" he shrugged and Alec looked at him proudly.

 

" Oh... I can't live without that...Alec will you come?" Jace asked while texting his friends.

 

" I-uh don't think so..." he stuttered out.

 

Isabelle shook her head ," C'mon big brother , don't be a spoil sport!" she whined.

 

" Live a life! ... Don't tell me that you are staying here for auction?....At least,  you'll meet someone there" she winked and Magnus felt jealous again, he wanted to kiss his boyfriend... to tell everyone that he was already taken.

 

" O-okay!" Alec sighed, giving up. Isabelle smirked triumphantly.

 

-

 

Magnus had  bad mood for the rest of night . He so wanted to hold his boyfriend and shove his tongue deep down his throat, just to make it clear for everyone to back off his mine!. But he couldn't. 

 

He grabbed a champaign flute from passbying tray. And walked out to take some fresh air. He felt suffocated in the house.

 

He stood outside gazing at stars while Alec and his siblings were taking permission from their father.

 

He thought about Alec and his future.But his inner turmoil was broken as Lydia grabbed his arm , digging nails. And turned him to look at her. His untouched flute of champagne dropped and shattered into piece.

 

" What the fuck!" he cussed and looked up to see an angry Lydia.

 

" Stay away from him,Magnus. I know you... You want to make him gay , huh?"she hissed and poked a finger on his chest, harshly.

 

" Leave Lydia. I don't want to talk to you!" he fumed.

 

" Oh... Really.... He only loves me!" she stated and Magnus let out a humorless chuckle," Really?!"

 

" Yes... You'll be the first one to receive my wedding card, Bane!" she spat.

 

Magnus controlled himself from yelling at her.

 

" Lydia... I don't want to make a scene. Leave me alone!" he gritted but Lydia paid no heed and continued, " I'll marry him. Then we would run the INSTITUTE together! A year later..." Magnus blocked her.

 

" Are you so dumb to think that you will marry him!"

 

" Mayrse said that..." she unsurely said.

 

" Mayrse?!... Alec is not Mayrse Lightwood' property. Once he graduates ...he won't even look back...to all of this...materialistic people!" he gesticulating towards the house.

 

" How dare you!" she hissed.

 

" How dare me?" he incredulously asked, " I'm just showing you mirror. Next month he will be eighteen....totally legal! He can do whatever he wants"

 

" Fuck off" she yelled and raised her hand to slap him but Magnus blocked it by holding her wrist.

 

" Don't even think about it, bitch!" he snarled , making Lydia flinch.

 

He dropped her hand and she rubbed her wrist, " I'll see you, Bane!" she warned him and stormed out.

 

Magnus smirked as he saw her retrieving figure. ' _It felt good to take his anger on this dumb, self-absorbed teen '._

 

The Lightwood siblings came back after taking permission.

 

" Dad, gave us permission but we have to be home before ten" Izzy ruefully announced.

 

Alec looked at Magnus , " Are you okay?" he whispered, lowly that no one could hear.

 

" Yeah... Shall we all head out!" he said and the young Lightwood' nodded eagerly. They all headed to Izzy's SUV . Izzy drived and Jace sat in passenger seat while Alec and Magnus sat behind.

 

Izzy was singing song by Taylor Swift while Jace had earpods and was texting someone.

 

Alec was resting his head on window. Magnus took this opportunity and scooted closer . He intertwined their fingers - making Alec gasp in shock but relax under his touch as Magnus drew circles on the back of his hand . He looked at his siblings but they weren't looking at them...so Alec leaned against him and sighed.

 

During ride Magnus thought about Alec and his situation.

 

_' Lydia will never get my Alexander. Plus, he loves me...okay he doesn't love me now but he will in future. I hope so ' he thought._

 

_' Alec hates Lydia and I should stop being jealous and insecure by everyone because Alexander is with me and will always be with me!_ ' he thought and leaned his head on his lover's shoulder and Alec quickly kissed his forehead without thinking that someone might be looking at them.

 

Magnus smiled at that. They reached Rufus house, where the party was being held. 

 

They all went inside and Magnus enjoyed his first party with Alec. He totally forgot about his early bad mood.

 

Three days later, Banes left for vacations while Lightwoods left after a week to Europe.

 

During vacations , Alec' family celebrated his eighteenth birthday by organizing a dinner party.

 

His family suggested to throw a big party or book expensive hotel but he declined. 

 

It was enough for him to finally be eighteen, meaning that now he can slowly and gradually get out from his mother claws.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of bulimia!

August.

  


A sneak peek had came out and the audience went wild - especially teenagers.

  


They were all hyped up for the premiere of Keeping Up With The Lightwoods.

  


They were currently shooting  episode seven of the show.

  


Alec had gone on holidays with his family to Europe while the Banes went to Bahamas.

  


Alec and Magnus would text 24/7 during vacations or Skype ( if they got lucky).

  


The crewmen never left them during holidays too.

  


The shows instagram and twitter had nine millions followers already. As well as Jace and Izzy got followers in 'K's' .

  


His siblings were happy at being popular . They were waiting for school so they could flaunt their new popularity in other teens face.

  


Alec had spent most of his holidays studying for SATS.

  


One Sunday morning, Alec came down for breakfast. Mayrse as usually was making something for them. Which only meant that they were going to have a scene to shoot.

  


" **Alexander baby, did you sleep well?" she sweetly asked and Alec knew that she** definitely needed something from him.

  


Izzy arrived at the table and sat with groan.

  


" Didn't sleep well?" Alec teased.

  


" No!... I actually went out with Magnus and his friends to watch a movie" she sighed, Alec smiled.

  


Yes , Izzy and Magnus had become good friends. They would talk to each other and would go to shopping together.

  


Robert had gone on business trip to London and Jace came shortly after Isabelle.

  


**" I have a news for you and Alec" she announced pointing towards Izzy and him, making the young Lightwoods frown.**

  


**" The Mango and HM had shown their interest in you two. They want you to model for their new fall collection" she explained and Alec eyes widen.**

  


**" What the fuck!" he loudly cussed.**

  


**" Language, Alexander!" she chided.**

  


**" Oh my God!" Izzy squealed with joy and hugged him but Alec remained frozen to his spot. Trying to absorb what his mother just said.**

  


**" I'm so happy for both of you!" Jace grinned.**

  


**" You and Hodge are leaving tomorrow for the shoot" she said.**

  


**" Hodge?"**

  


**" Your agent, Alec" she droned, like it was obvious.**

  


**" I'm not doing it!" he yelled.**

  


**" What are you saying young man?" she hissed.**

  


**He stood up  ," I Said That I'M Not Doing IT!" he repeated., emphasizing every word.**

  


**" You have no say in it. I'm your mother and I know what's best for your career" she snarled.**

  


**" I can't mom. I have a senior year ahead. I have to fill college apps in less than four months!" he reasoned.**

  


**Mayrse closed her eyes , trying to calm herself, " Enough Alec. You can manage that... At first, they wanted Jace and Isabelle as they both have been selected by The Society Management ( a modeling agency) but Jace has opening match in two weeks" she reasoned.**

  


**Alec couldn't believe , what his mother was saying, " Jace' match is important but not my studies!" Alec incredulously barked.**

  


**" Yes because in this way Jace would be selected by some good clubs" she stated matter-of-factly.**

  


**" Yeah man, I  can be future's Ronaldo or Messi" he chimed in with a grin.**

  


**Alec shook his head in disbelief, " I-uh... I just... Fuck you!"he threw his food on the ground and stormed out.**

  


**" Alec! Alec ...wait!" Isabelle ran after him but he didn't stopped and hopped on stairs. As he reached his room, he harshly opened doorknob and entered.**

  


**" Wait!..." she implored but he didn't listened and slammed his door loudly on her face, making Isabelle flinch.**

  


**She banged his door, " Alec... Big brother listen to me, please!" she begged.**

  


**" No! Stay away from me!" he shouted , from inside of his room.**

  


**" Ale..."**

  


**" LEAVE!"**

  


**Izzy started to sob because Alec never spoke to her like this - he never shouted or yelled.**

  


**With tears running down her cheeks, she retrieved back to her room.**

  


**-**

  


**" I just can't believe that he is same Alec..." Mayrse sniffled as she loaded dishes in dishwasher while Dot was cleaning floor.**

  


**" Mom... Relax! Just give him some time, he will understand that it's good for his career " Jace tried to calm her.**

  


**" Yes...ma'am, Jace is right" Dot said while throwing broken pieces into bin.**

  


**" I hope he does!" she sobbed.**

  


-

  


Meanwhile, Alec closed his eyes and leaned against the door. He didn't liked the tone that he used with his little sister. 

  


" Why? Why? W-why...." he broke down into tears , slowly slumped down on ground.

  


" Why can't she listen to me for once?!. I don't want to be part of this...I-uh...d-don't want!" he sobbed.

  


For an hour he remained on ground while crying. Mayrse never treated him like she treated her other kids.

  


She always excepted more from him. Ever since he was child his mother would always look at him with so much exception. When he was born, his both parents had drilled into his small mind that he will have to take over his father' business. Alec never said no to anything, he obliged her every order without uttering a word. But now she was crossing over her limits. 

  


He was fucking eighteen but she treated him like five. From his diet, studies and clothes - all where chosen by her. 

  


Alec couldn't take anymore of her meddling in his life .

  


He stood up and scuffed towards his nightstand. He opened his secret stash and started to munch on his snacks, " How could she do this to me?"

  


" Jace's football match is important than my studies" he grumbled while biting a chocolate bar.

  


" How... I'm not important...no one likes me... I'll never be enough...always second best" he started to self loath himself.

  


" I-uh can't...." he exhaustedly murmured while drifting into slumber, a tear slipped from his cheek and absorbed into his pillow.

  


He slept for whole afternoon and evening. When he woke up , it was night. He groggily rubbed his eyes.

  


He glanced around to see various candies wrappers littered around his bed and floor. He felt an uneasy feeling setting in his stomach. He clasped his mouth shut  and sprinted towards his bathroom, with hand covering his mouth. He emptied the whole stomach content into flush.

  


After emptying his stomach he sat on tiled floor, resting the back of his head against cool tiles, exhausted from vomiting. 

  


Alec felt vulnerable, it would happen to him, whenever he was upset. He never told anyone because than his parents will consult a doctor.

  


He didn't wanted to go to a psychologist, he thought that if he started to consult with a psychologist then it would come out that he is gay.

  


He new that he was bulimic. It all started when he was eleven years old, his mother would always pressurizes him to lose his weight - yes he was a chubby kid.

  


Mayrse would tell him to be like Jace. Alec worked hard but because of the food restrictions , he started to eat in secret. He would buy unhealthy food and binge eat when he was upset.

  


His bulimia kicked in more once he realized that he liked boys. He would eat, purge and repeat.

  


Once Magnus came to his life, he started to become fine with it but now... It all just started again. He silently sobbed at his vulnerability. 

  


" I'll never be good enough for anyone..." he sniffled.

  


" Never..."

  


 He padded back to his bed and slipped under his sheets to sleep, again.

  


-

  


" Mamma , I bought some new clothes" Izzy informed as she sat on dinning table, " Dot! Please can you make me some salad?" she asked while scrolling down through phone.

  


"Okay... Where is Alec?" Mayrse asked.

  


" Maybe he is still brooding in his room" she commented while tapping on her phone.

  


" Should I call him, Ma'am?" Dot asked.

  


" Leave him... If his not coming , don't insist. He is already being spoiled enough by his father!" she answered while sipping red wine.

  


Dot looked at them incredulously. 'How could they leave him like this?!'

  


" His been locked up in his room since morning. He must be hungry" she reasoned.

  


" Dot, talk when I want you to talk... Now, leave....so, we could enjoy our family meal!" she dismissively waved her hand and Dot left.

  


" So, how did your shopping went?" she smiled at her daughter.

  


" Great... I guess and oh... Clary texted me earlier that they are moving back here!" she excitedly said.

  


" Oh , that's nice! Some more cast for our show" she smiled pleased at information.

  


" You should go and pack your all stuff. You're going stay there for a week!. Three days in Paris and four days in England" she said and Izzy nodded.

  


-

  


Next day, Alec woke up to have a throbbing headache. He wanted to remain in his bed as he remembered what happened last day.

  


' No one came to ask about you...if you were alive or dead'he mused.

  


He grabbed his phone and saw it was dead. He sighed and plugged it in a socket to charge.

  


He stood up and started to clean his room as he didn't wanted his family to get suspicious about him.

  


After cleaning, he went to take a long hot bath- just trying to soothe himself.

  


After half an hour, he came out and changed into a grey t-shirt with black pair of jeans.

  


He took his Luis Vuitton suitcase and started to pack his clothes. He didn't even saw what he was shoving into his bag. He packed his toiletries in a shaving kit.

  


He went back to his nightstand to grab his phone . As soon as his unlocked his phone , he was bombarded by fifty seven messages and twenty five missed calls, all from one and only Magnus Bane.

  


He felt guilty for not texting him all day.

  


_**MB** _

  


_**Alexander... Where r you?** _

  


_**Alec babe r u fine?** _

  


_**Do you want me to come ?** _

  


_**Did I did something wrong...please answer me?** _

  


_**Alexander, I met Izzy and I'm sorry to know what your mother is trying to do. As soon as you feel ok...please text me!"** _

  


Alec without wasting a second dialed Magnus' number.

  


On second ring, he picked up, "Alexander?!. Are you okay?!"  a worried voice came up.

  


Alec felt guilty, " Yeah... I'm sorry for not replying you... I-uh ... I wasn't in my senses yesterday" he sighed.

  


" Don't be... I-uh...just got scared that's all" he reasoned.

  


And Alec wanted to hug and kiss him. They talked about fifteen minutes before he was interrupted by Mayrse voice.

  


" I'll call later, bye" he quickly mumbled and pocketed his phone.

  


He walked towards his door and opened to see his mother glaring at him.

  


" You are late... Have you packed your bags or I have to do that?" she hissed.

  


Alec closed the door on her face and  padded back to his bed to grab his things. He ignored Mayrse shouting outside his door.

  


He came down to kitchen but didn't got anything to eat because Mayrse Lightwood' ordered.

  


Dot sadly looked at him.

  


He walked out to see Izzy in VS jeans shorts and a crop top, waiting impatiently for him.

  


" Finally, you're here!" she dramatically sighed but Alec didn't answered back. 

  


They met Hodge and greeted him good morning . They all drived to airport in company' car and after reaching there, they boarded on their private jet to Paris.

  


Alec avoided everyone on plane and tried to take a nap but that was impossible as Izzy was constantly chatting with her friends and speaking loudly on her phone.

  


-

  


" Oh my God...this is AMAZING!" she screamed excitedly at seeing the VIP suite that the H and M had booked for them. 

  


Izzy called the dibs on big room while he just slumped on the posh sofa and texted Magnus that they have reached safe and soundly.

  


Izzy took her phone out and went live on instagram.

  


" Good evening guys...so I'm here in  our hotel room that H and M had booked for us and its just amazing!"

  


" Wait a sec.." she mumbled as she switched the camera from selfie mode.

  


" Look at the view guys... Isn't it beautiful?" she smiled.

  


" Okay... I'm going to show TV lounge" she walked in lounge and recorded the room after that she went to kitchen," We have our own mini fridge, can you believe that and we have a mini bar, too!" she winked.

  


" We're underage, Iz" Alec droned.

  


" You're no fun big brother!" she pouted.

  


" Anyway,now I have to go but don't forget to watch the premiere of Keeping Up With The Lightwoods on 12 September 10 pm on channel E. Bye!" she waved and stopped recording.

  


As Izzy was about to open her mouth to speak, Alec stood up and walked back to his room.

  


-

  


Next three days went busy, doing make up, changing clothes on clothes and then posing in front of camera.

  


Alec was exhausted by his routine. Whenever he got time between shots, he would study for SATs. He would constantly text Magnus during that and snap pictures of his clothes.

  


Magnus would help him with giving him some tips about fashion .

  


" Darling, wear that jacket with it. It would look amazing!"

  


" No...take those shoes and...ah....yeah! That green shirt on your left. It would bring out your eyes color, Alexander!" he would suggest.

  


Their photographer was pretty much impressed by his modeling skills as well as his dressing style or in other words Magnus's dressing style.

  


Alec couldn't believe himself, too. He never thought that he would get praised by one of great professional photographer.

  


During this Hodge filmed a small video on behalf of Aldreetree. 

  


**" So, how do you feel to be modeling for H and M while you're only eighteen and you're fifteen?" Hodge asked them while they were doing their make up.**

  


**" I-uh...I just can't comprehend my feelings in words. It's amazing... Its just great to be here and doing shoot for one of high fashion brand!" she answered with a smile. She had rollers in her hair while a make up artist was doing her make up.**

  


**" And what about you, Alec?" he pointed camera towards him.**

  


**" It's great and good opportunity to be doing a shoot for them!" he smiled and Hodge stopped recording and send it to Aldreetree.**

  


_**Aldreetree** _

  


_**Thanks for shooting it!** _

  


He texted.

  


He pocketed his phone back  ," I think that after this we're going to start your media training" he announced and both nodded in agreement.

  


-

  


On last afternoon, Hodge told them that they were free and handed them their checks and told them that they could go anywhere they want.

  


Izzy had some plans with some of her friends, who were here and then she would meet her online friends.

  


Hodge went to a meeting with some client and to send their portfolios to  Elite Model Management ( a modeling agency) whereas Alec wondered around Paris taking photos.

  


He went to an antique shops and took some pics there too. While taking pictures , he saw a silver ear cuff with snake engraved on it . He asked the shopkeeper its prize and bought it for Magnus . He also bought  an antique necklace for him, too. 

  


He paid the shopkeeper the money that he earned from his first modeling gig. After that he headed to eat some food. During this he thought about their six months anniversary which was going to happen in two weeks from now.

  


He thought that he would give this to Magnus during their anniversary.

  


Later that night he did a Skype call with Magnus and talked about his day.

  


" Oh... And you ate that without me!" he dramatically gasped.

  


" I'm sorry, Mags... I couldn't stop myself from eating that  ... I promise you one day, we will visit Paris, together!" he promised without thinking ...as soon as he realized what he said, he blushed.

  


Magnus on the other end was blushing too.

  


" I-uh... I should probably go!" he rambled.

  


" Yeah...me too!" he said and blew kiss towards him.

  


After ending call, Alec packed his bags as they were going to leave for London in morning.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


	8. Malec six months Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being late but I'm kinda preoccupied with my studies and family.
> 
> And I also posted a new fanfic...so, if anyone is interested in reading mafia au then hurry up go and read it!!!
> 
> Ps: I hope you'll enjoy it and sorry in advance for any typos as English is not my first language:)

 

 

Alec was sitting on his bed , nibbling on bottom lip while shaking his legs ,nervously.

 

It was the day of their six months anniversary. Alec couldn't sleep previous night as he was too excited as well as anxious about it.

 

He had planned a romantic getaway for both of them for three days before their school started. When he told Magnus about that...well the other was speechless for few seconds before he screamed.

 

_' Oh My God, Alec...tell me your not lying !'_

 

' _I'm not! Why would....' before he could say anything he was attacked by his lover' hungry lips._

 

Just thinking about his boyfriend' excitement got him to work hard.

 

Alec was not only anxious about their getaway but because he wanted to confess his love to him. He also wanted to take the next step in their relationship but didn't know how too. 

 

He couldn't ask Jace because then he would press him to tell him about the girl. And Isabelle was no option. In his innocent world he thought that his little sister was still innocent, so that's why he didn't asked her. And she and his mother were busy with the arrival of their mother' best friend Jocelyn and her daughter Clary.They were busy with preparing guest house for them and Jace was busy with his practice for opening match.

 

Alec knew that Magnus wanted to take the next step too but he would always back away just because he didn't wanted to pressurize him . At first , whenever things would get out of hand  during make out  , Magnus would extract himself from his embrace and excuse himself to bathroom. At first Alec was confused with his behavior... thinking that he might not be enough for him but with passing time he realized that Magnus wanted him but would never delve on his desires.

 

Alec could see the desire... lust in those beautiful golden green eyes but Magnus...that wonderful, wonderful man would always think about him first. He had fulfilled his promise of taking things slow. Now, Alec wanted him to give what he deserved... what was his right as his boyfriend. 

 

Alec wanted it too, he wanted it for few months now. He wanted to have his first time with no one except Magnus.

 

Alec took his phone out and scroll through his twitter feed to get his mind off. Yes, he had twitter as well as instagram. Hodge had made him install those two and told him to tweet from day to day but Alec barely used it. After ,they came back from London ( doing shoot for Mango), he had thought that he had no other way out of his mother claws until he had some money.

 

After doing shoot for them, he got various modeling gigs as well as commercial.

 

He had planned out that he would do modeling and earn money. Doing modeling will give him easy way to make money and he had also got lot of praises from the designer as well as photographers.  He knew that money was never going to be problem for him but if his parents found out that he was gay then they would disown him. So from saving himself from being broke he had started saving money.

 

He knew that whenever his parents would find out at least he would have money and Magnus with him. 

 

Alec was pacing anxiously in his room, thinking about their anniversary.

 

"Oh my God, Alec! It's not going to be your first date with Magnus!" he chided himself.

 

" Don't panic... Everything will go fine!" he gave himself a pep talk.

 

He padded towards his walk-in- closest and choose clothes for date and packed few in his duffle bag for the weekend getaway.

 

After that he went to get a shower and then got dressed. 

 

He took a glob of gel and generously applied to his hair. But that didn't work, so he gave up and grabbed his phone to text their cabin caretaker, who had helped him arrange this weekend.  The caretaker Adam, didn't know all the details. 

 

Alec was satisfied with his arrangement but his nerves weren't. Thousands of worst scenarios were running through his mind.

 

His thoughts were cut short by ping of phone, indicating that someone had texted him.

 

He opened it and saw a text from Magnus.

 

**_MB_ **

 

**_When r u going to pick me up?_ **

 

Alexander™

 

15

 

He simply texted.

 

**_MB_ **

 

**_Darling r u panicking , again?_ **

 

_'Oh...only if you'd know maybe than you'll be panicking,too' he thought._

 

Alexander™

 

 Yes , I guess...

 

**_MB_ **

 

**_Don't panic, Alec... We're over our honeymoon phase ... We r going to celebrate our sixth month anniversary!_ **

 

Alec smiled at reading it. Magnus always made him relaxed. He was his safe house, whenever things would get crazy. Alec knew that he loved Magnus and Magnus loved him but they never said that to each other, verbally.

 

Alec knew Magnus was scared that he might overstep the line. Alec felt guilty for not giving Magnus what was his right as his boyfriend.

 

He knew that Magnus wanted more-  like to kiss him at school , to hold his hand in public , to do what normal couples do but he never asked...just because he didn't wanted to pressurize him.

 

Alec wanted to tell him today that he loved him and can't even think of living without him

 

Magnus needed to know about his feelings for him.

 

Alec  shrugged on his leather jacket and grabbed the gift that he bought from antique shop in Paris for the love of his life and his duffle bag.

 

He sneaked out from the back of his house. In his way, he saw his mother pacing in her office with scowl on her face while listening to whatever other person was saying on phone.

 

Alec without making any noise snuck out and went straight to garage. He popped up the back of his father's SUV and placed his bag and gift.

 

After placing everything in his father' old SUV he left for Magnus 's house, to pick him.

 

After fifteen minutes of drive he reached his house but he parked few houses away- So, no one got suspicious.

 

He texted Magnus and drummed his fingers on steering wheel as he waited for him.

 

Few minutes later, the back of car door opened , " Don't look behind!" Magnus yelled and Alec complied.

 

Magnus slipped in the passenger seat and hugged him.

 

" Happy anniversary, darling!" he cheerfully said.

 

" Happy anniversary to you too!" Alec smiled and kissed him. Magnus kissed him back passionately but withdrew as he thought about their surroundings.

 

" Alec...anyone can see us..." he whispered.

 

" Don't care!" Alec gasped and kissed him again. They made out for awhile, but stopped as Magnus reluctantly withdrew telling him that they should leave or else they would get late.

 

Alec drived while Magnus sang despacito on top of his lung. Alec smiled at seeing him sing.

 

" You're terrible singer, Mags" Alec playfully commented.

 

Magnus gasped, " No!... I'm not, Alexander!... When I was ten my mother hired me a private teacher to give me lessons on singing and he said that my voice was like angles" he matter-of-factly stated.

 

" I don't get why people are being crazy for this song... There're many other good songs. You don't even know what the lyrics are... I mean you all do is add _patito_ in end" he exclaimed, gesticulating his hands wildly. Magnus let out a chortle,"You're so adorable, darling!" he pinched his cheek.

 

During their driveway, Magnus made an instagram story , making video, capturing breathtaking scene with a tree and cabin filter and #weekend getaway.

 

After two hours of ride, they reached their destination.

 

Magnus hopped out excitedly as soon as the car stopped.

 

" Alexander, this is beautiful...like seriously. I just can't believe that we're going to stay here for three days!" he cheerfully exclaimed as he glanced around his surroundings.

 

They were surrounded by green mountains as well as trees .

 

Alec shook his head fondly at seeing his boyfriend's reaction.

 

He went back and grabbed his bag from the back of his car as Magnus was busy taking pictures and selfies but stopped as he saw Alec approach the back seat, " No!... Don't you dare, Alexander!" he shouted, making the latter startle.

 

" Okay...Don't be sneaky" Magnus said as shooed him away. 

 

" I was being gentlemen!" he reasoned.

 

" Aww..." Magnus cooed and kissed his cheek, " Off you go now!" he dismissively waved.

 

Alec smiled at his boyfriend. He knew that Magnus was hiding something.

 

He took his luggage and beckoned Magnus to follow him , which he did.

 

They entered the cabin and were hit with warm wave of air- that was being emitted by fireplace.

 

" Ah... I didn't felt it was cold outside" Magnus said.

 

" Yeah...because you were busy taking pictures!" he sarcastically said.

 

Magnus glanced around to examine the cabin. There was a huge sitting area with big comfy Victorian style sofas.  The cabin was made with expensive wood. The ceiling were low in a gothic style .There were various animal' mounted on the walls.

 

Magnus knew that Alec grandfather liked to hunt and had various animals mounted around in this cabin and at their house. But after his grandfather death, Mayrse shipped all of these to this cabin.

 

Magnus ambled towards lounge and picked a Lightwoods' family picture.

 

" Darling, is this you?!" he asked, Alec quickly grabbed the frame, "Mags, no snooping around" he said while hiding the frame behind his back. Magnus let out a chortle, "You're so adorable, Alexander" he purred a leaned to place a kiss on his cheek.

 

" Ahh...yeah, how about I show you your room?" Alec suggested. 

 

" That would be lovely... Now, c'mon show me our room" he playfully winked.

 

" O-our...." he spluttered out .

 

 Alec without saying anything walked towards their room, Magnus followed behind. 

 

" This is going to be our room... I-uh...don't know...if- if...you don't want... I..." he stuttered but was stopped by Magnus, who kissed him passionately.

 

" I would love to sleep here with you" he breathed out after breaking the kiss and Alec smiled.

 

" The washroom is there... I'll go arrange few things" he kissed him and was about to leave room but was stopped as Magnus grabbed his arm and pushed him on bed and started to kiss him. 

 

" I-uh Magnus, I really want to do this but what about dinner?" he said breathlessly.

 

Magnus stopped licking his neck and raised his head to look at him, " Okay...but promise me that we'll continue this after our bellies are full" he purred, patting Alec' belly. Alec gulped, " Oh... You're making it difficult for me to leave while you're hovering above me and suggesting such things!" Alec moaned.

 

" Do you promised?"

 

" ' Kay I p-promise" he stuttered. Magnus jumped off him and laid next to him while Alec sat up and straighten his shirt. He leaned again and pecked his lip and then walked out of room.

 

Magnus grinned, he was so happy to be here with his Alec. 

 

He opened his bags and started to unpack his things. He took his make up kit and padded towards the    en-suite, to freshen up.

 

Few minutes later, he came out from his room to see Alec chopping veggies.

 

_' Was he cooking for him?' Magnus thought._

 

Alec jerked his head up as he saw Magnus enter, he smiled at seeing his sight.

 

" Whattcha doin'?" he mumbled.

 

"Just preparing dinner for my date" he shrugged.

 

" Oh..." Magnus cooed, " So, you can cook?" he asked, curiously.

 

" Yeah..." he nodded as he stirred white sauce in sauce pan.

 

" Any help?" he asked as he opened the fridge.

 

" Nope...Babe, you should go and relax" Alec pushed Magnus out from kitchen.

 

" Okay...then I should go" he pouted and went to sit on couch.

 

Twenty minutes later, after idly flicking channels, he let out an exaggerated sigh, " I'm hungry!". 

 

" Wait few minutes" Alec called out from kitchen.

 

He unlocked his phone and started to scroll through texts. 

 

Few minutes later , Alec came out from kitchen and walked towards him," Done!" he announced.

 

" Finally!" he sighed but got stopped by Alec.

 

" What now...don't tell me you burned our dinner?!" he fearfully asked.

 

" This..." Alec pointed towards the blindfold in his hand.

 

" Okay...quickly tie up!" he excitedly said.

 

Alec did as Magnus said and walked him out to porch.

 

" Alexander are we here?" he asked.

 

" Yup" he said and untied the fold. As soon as Magnus eyes opened, he gasped.

 

 The porch was lit with small fairy lights and red scented candles.

 

The table for two was set with food placed in front of each chair and a candle was lit in center.

 

Magnus covered his mouth, " Oh my God! Alec this is beautiful!" he squealed and hugged him.

 

" Not more than you" Alec said , making Magnus blush furiously. He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips but Magnus captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

" Thank you, Alexander!" he breathed out.

 

" This is nothing wait for it" Alec said and Magnus hid his face in Alec chest.

 

" I love you" he confessed but stopped abruptly. He jerked his head up to see Alec's reaction.

 

_' Oh my God, Magnus. Couldn't you at least keep your mouth shut for a sec!... Now look you have ruined the night and your getaway!. Now Alec will call off and would never talk to you again!' the insecure part of his brain yelled at him._

 

" I love you, too!" Alec said and Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. Not believing , what he heard.

 

" Am I dreaming?" he dumbfoundedly asked.

 

Alec shook his head, " No... I love you, Magnus!" he repeated with smile and added," I have been for while..." he whispered. Magnus couldn't believe that Alexander returned his feelings.

 

" Oh my God! Oh My God!" he shouted.

 

" Magnus... Mags... Calm down" Alec laughed.

 

" I can't believe you love me... I - uh..." he stuttered.

 

" Magnus I do... Why wouldn't I ? You're most beautiful, charming, amazing and honest man I have ever met!... You accepted me even though I had so much emotional baggage with me but still you stood by my side. You were there when nobody was...M- Magnus you're my safe house. I love you, Magnus. I love you!" he declared with their foreheads resting against each others. Magnus had tears in his eyes at the words of his boyfriend.

 

" I pushed you away innumerable times but you never gave up. You fulfilled your promise...even though you wanted more!... You changed yourself for me. I feel like you're the only one I can trust in all of this mess that my mother made. I will always love you, always!" he breathed out with teary eyes.

 

Magnus raised his hand and brushed away the tears that were staining his beautiful face. He placed his hand on his cheek, Alec melted against his touch.

 

" Don't ever think less about yourself. I love you because you're pure, honest and beautiful. You never wanted me for my body. Everyone before you did...they said that I'll never find love but you ...Alexander, my beautiful Alexander...whom I can call mine! Made me realize that I can be loved. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would do anything ...anything just to be with you!... That's just a small price that I'm paying just to be with you!" he whispered . 

 

Alec took his hand and kissed his  knuckles, " Thank you for being with me!"

 

Magnus shook his head, "No...thank you for giving me a chance" he smiled. Alec leaned in to kiss him again. 

 

The kiss was different from all the other kisses that they shared. It was filled with love. They kissed on porch for God knows how long. 

 

In both of their opinion it was magical. 

 

After breaking kiss to take some air, Alec suggested" Now, shall we go and eat our dinner" .

 

" Uh...yeah..." he grinned . Alec offered his hand and Magnus took it . They both walked on the rose petal pathway , lit with red scented candles all along the way to table.

 

Alec opened chair for him and Magnus sat , then he went to sit next to him.

 

" This is so romantic, Alexander! Where did you get this idea?" he asked while scanning the porch and table.

 

" I-uh... No one helped me...I-uh..." he started to ramble while blushing furiously.

 

" Ohh... Did you all did this by yourself!...Darling, your so romantic. I love it!" he cooed and took Alec' hand to place a kiss, who in return blushed at  that .

 

Magnus turned his attention towards the plate that his lover has set in front of him," This looks so delicious!" Magnus mouth watered at the sight of the beef stake and white sauce with some veggies.

 

" Say that after you taste it" Alec chimed in.

 

Magnus took a picture of it and then a selfie with Alec. Alec smiled as Magnus snapped few pics. 

 

After taking pics, they both dug into food.

 

Magnus let out a moan as he took first bite, " This...is most delicious food I ever ate!" he declared with his eyes closed, savoring every bite.

 

Alec cheeks turned into crimson at the compliment," I never really cooked for anyone" he whispered while taking a bite.

 

Magnus eyes opened at that, "What? You never cooked before?... Darling, I can see your bright future in this!" he pointed towards the food. Alec lowered his head, not meeting his eyes with his boyfriend. He was never good at taking compliments. Before Magnus no one complimented him except his teachers for his grades.

 

" I can definitely see you standing on stage in your chef uniform, looking hot as hell and presenting awards to some other junior cooks" he dreamily sighed.

 

Alec smiled, " Enough with daydreaming, Mags... Mayrse Lightwood won't be proud of it and don't forget that I am already conflicted between choosing either modeling or taking over dad' business" he sighed.

 

" Ugh... Whatever you choose I'll always be by your side" he declared while interlacing their fingers.

 

" And I'll be by your" Alec smiled and gave a squeeze to latter's hand.

 

They both went to eat their dinner. After eating , Magnus played a song on his phone and  stood up and offered his hand to Alec, who accepted and stood up to dance.

 

They really didn't danced but swayed in each another arms, slowly to music .

 

After dancing and drinking wine both took their plates and glasses to kitchen and left the dirty dishes to be cleaned next morning.

 

They both headed to their room, giddy to be sleeping on same bed. It wasn't their first time. But it meant alot as they both knew that they loved each other.

 

As soon as they got in, Magnus slammed him against the door and crashed his lips against his while his hands slipped under Alec' shirts. Alec moaned at the feeling of cold rings against his warm skin.

 

Magnus licked his lower lip, silently asking for permission to which Alec compiled and parted his lips. Magnus entered his tongue into the inviting mouth of his lover. Alec hands roamed over his muscular body and rest on his perky ass. Alec squeezed them, Magnus let out a needy moan . He wrapped his legs around his waist while biting his lower lip.

 

Alec felt his knees go weak, so before they could meet floor, Alec plodded them towards bed. They both started giggling as they crashed on bed.

 

Alec bit his lip ," Mags I want to take next step" he whispered.

 

Magnus eyes widen at that," What? You r-really want too?" he incredulously asked and Alec bobbed his head, " Yes"

 

Magnus sat next to him and took his hands in his ," A-are you sure?... I mean... If you want... I don't know maybe your judgment is overruled by emotions...that we feel sa..." he was interjected by Alec, " N-no... I want this... I have been wanting to do this for two months now b-but didn't got courage to ask you... You know this is my first time" he shyly whispered and Magnus wanted to kiss him.

 

Magnus placed his hand his cheek, "  Don't be embarrassed by that darling... How about I blow you tonight and then we see if you want more then we'll continue this tomorrow, right?!"Magnus asked , running his thumb over Alec's cheek, the latter melted against his touch.

 

" Y-yeah" he replied with eyes closed and Magnus smiled, " So...are you ready to continue our hot make out session " he playfully said and Alec nodded.

 

They made out and at some point Magnus gave Alec his first ever blow job. 

 

For Alec, the feeling was amazing when he came and Magnus licked all of his seed.

 

He was breathless with sheen of sweat on his forehead. Magnus stood up and brought a washcloth from bathroom. He cleaned him and than tucked him in blanket-next to himself.

 

" Thank you, Magnus" Alec whispered in dark.

 

" It was my pleasure" he said and Alec kissed his forehead as his head was resting on his chest close Alec' heart.

 

They both slipped into peaceful slumber with contented smiles... knowing that they loved each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> I know I know that the ending was sloppy and I'm sorry for that but I can't write or read smut... It makes me uncomfortable:(...( I tried so hard to write it but that wasn't good enough:(
> 
> The next chapter will have Alec's first time (that's what I'm planning but we'll see if I can write). So , plz bear with me as this is my first fanfic. And one more thing, I have been trying to find a meaningful gift for Alec that Magnus would give him in next chapter( I have one idea but don't know if its going to work)... So, if you have one plz suggest that to me!!!
> 
> As always thanks for reading and tell me how you feel about this chapter . Leave comments and kudos ( author really appreciates them and they make her write faster ;)


	9. Date by the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE ,AGAIN:(

Next morning Magnus woke up to see himself sleeping on Alec's chest. He smiled at seeing his boyfriend adorable expression while sleeping. A frown between his eyebrows while his lips were slightly parted . Magnus craned his neck and started to pepper kisses on his face. Alec woke up and captured his  lips. They made out lazily, not caring about the world.

 

" Morning" Magnus breathed out as he withdrew to take air.

 

 " Morning..." he chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend' slim waist. Magnus cuddled up.

 

" Uhh...I wish we could stay like this forever" Magnus whispered while kissing the exposed chest of his lover.

 

Alec kissed the top of his head and inhaled the smell - sandalwood his favorite , " I wish the same but my cruel stomach won't allow me" Alec pouted and Magnus raised his head to kiss off the pout.

 

" Same darling, same... So , what plans do we have for today?" he inquired while tracing circles over Alec' chest.

 

" First, I'll cook you breakfast. Then, we'll go out and venture around and for dinner, we'll have a small picnic by the lake" he replied while lazily running fingers through Magnus' soft hairs.

 

Magnus propped up his chin on Alec' chest as he turned his head to face his boyfriend', " You have lake here?!" he excitedly asked.

 

" Yeah...but we'll go there at night. The view at night is breath taking especially tonight" he grinned.

 

Magnus frowned," Why tonight?" .

 

" Because tonight its going to be a full moon" he smirked but Magnus didn't understood what Alec was implying.

 

" Oh..." he simply said and Alec kissed him again. They laid in their bed for few minutes but had to reluctantly leave the warmth of bed because they both were hungry.

 

Alec went to cook breakfast while Magnus went to take a shower. Magnus told Alec that he could lend him a hand in making breakfast but Alec said no and told him to go and take a shower.

 

After taking shower, Magnus came out and went into kitchen, where Alec was flipping pancakes in pan. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend' waist and kissed his bare shoulder,"Mmmmmh... Pancakes!"he exclaimed.

 

Alec smiled and turned his head to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, to which Magnus smiled.

 

" Yeah... " he said after pulling away from his lips.

 

" I didn't know that I was dating a chef!" he dramatically exclaimed.

 

A blush crept his cheeks," I'm not a chef, Mags!... This....is just...ahh... I don't know" he rambled. 

 

" You are!" he stubbornly declared.

 

" If you say so..." 

 

Magnus placed a kiss on his cheek and went to pour some juice in cups for both of them. He handed one to Alec and took other in his hand and then hopped on the counter.

 

Alec sipped occasionally while flipping and stacking pancakes on plate.

 

Magnus thought about it...the moment. He never wanted to leave this. He didn't wanted to go back and live his life without Alec. He wanted to live here forever with him. Now that he knew that Alec loved him too ...no one could stop him from thinking about their future. Magnus wanted to be with him forever.

 

When he would joke with Alec about being married... Well that wasn't a joke. He wanted Alec to marry him, to live together and adopt some kids ... In short have a perfect white picket family. He had fantasize about being married to Alec quite alot of times... Though he would never admit that out loud, that would be too embarrassing.

 

Magnus thoughts were cut short as Alec announced that the breakfast was ready. They both went and sat on kitchen aisle. Magnus drowned his pancakes with maple syrup and berries.

 

Alec scrunched up his nose, "What?" Magnus asked innocently.

 

" Nevermind" he muttered under his breath and started to eat his. At some point they started to feed each other. Alec didn't know who started it first.

 

As Alec fed Magnus he sucked his finger, making Alec blush furiously.

 

Magnus let go of his finger with a pop. And then started to attack his lips . Alec cradled his face with one hand while tugging his hairs to deepen the kiss, making Magnus moan in his mouth.

 

Alec gasped as his lover sucked his tongue, making him go lightheaded.

 

Magnus ended the kiss by biting his lower lip and tugging it playfully.

 

Kissing Magnus was the best thing that ever happened to him, he thought.

 

" I love how you kiss me, Mags!" he breathed out.

 

" Thank you, darling... Yet, you have to see what my mouth can do other things to your body!" he purred while wiggling his brows. Alec blushed and slapped his arm playfully.

 

" Ouch... Oh kinky! I like it!" he smirked and Alec wanted the ground to swallow him, " Mags!" 

 

" I'm just kidding" he let out a chortle and pecked his lips .

 

After breakfast, they both went to their room and changed their clothes. They both left house during after noon to go to hiking and venturing around.

 

Alec took many of photos of nature while Magnus modeled for him .

 

They reached their cabin in evening and Magnus went to take shower while Alec remained behind and prepared the basket for their date by the lake .

 

Magnus came out from the room, dressed in a silk cobalt shirt and black pants. His hair were swept upwards and his makeup was well done. 

 

Alec walked towards him and kissed him," Ohh...someone is eager!" he purred while kissing him. 

 

Alec went in and changed into a simple shirt and pants. He grabbed the gift bag and went out.

 

They drove towards lake and stopped as they reached their destination. Alec handed Magnus the basket and a duvet while he took mat and cooler.

 

Magnus gasped as he saw a spot where the fairy lights were lit.

 

Alec beckoned him to follow him. He placed the mat on lush green grass and placed the cooler nearby.

 

He tugged Magnus hand as he was speechless by the breath taking view of dark lake with moonlight reflecting on it.

 

" This is beautiful,Alexander!" he gasped and Alec placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

" Not more than you, babe" he said and Magnus blushed.

 

Alec opened the basket lid and placed a wooden platter with some sandwiches , cut meat , cheese as well as olives.He handed him a sandwich. 

 

Alec and Magnus ate that while talking about early hiking while sipping beer from time to time.

 

After finishing, Alec took out melted chocolate and strawberries. They fed each other.

 

" You knew that this is my favorite chocolate" Magnus pointed out as he bit the strawberry that Alec offered.

 

" Of course... I know how much you love these... I actually brought them from London " he said but quickly added, " annnd I also got you this" he leaned back and grabbed the small shopping bag . Magnus frowned as Alec handed him.

 

" Open it" he said and Magnus opened it. Within it was a antique looking silver necklace and an ear cuff that had snake engraved on it.

 

Magnus looked at him with a grin and lurched forward to kiss him on lips. Alec gasped at that. 

 

" Thank you so much for this, Alexander!" he whispered while looking at his gift.

 

" Do you like it? " he asked, nervously.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, " Are you kidding me?! I love it!" he stated and Alec let out a sigh of relief.

 

" Let me help you with this" Alec took the necklace from his hands, "Do you know that I bought this with the money that I got from the HnM gig" he said and Magnus bit his lip as he looked at the necklace around his neck. He couldn't believe that Alec spent his first earned money to buy him this.

 

" You continue to surprise me, Alexander!" he purred.

 

" In good ways I hope!" he hoarsely said and Magnus craned his neck to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He crawled up to his side and held a small box in front of him.

 

" I bought you something too" he whispered and Alec untied the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside it was a small silver bracelet with a delicate glittery arrow.

 

Magnus bit his lip nervously," I uh...wanted to give you a charm with our initials but I thought that you're family will get suspicious about us. So, I went with this... It's subtle ... only you and I know the meaning behind this. Arrow for you and glitter is for me" he explained.

 

" Magnus... I- uh...don't..." he stuttered but Magnus interrupted, "Its alright if you don't like this... I know you're not a jewelry kind of guy" he tried to give him a weak smile.

 

Magnus tried to get it from Alec fingers but he stopped as Alec placed a hand on his right cheek, " Magnus, I love it! . You put so much thought in it. I love you and I love everything you give me. Even if you had gave me the initials charm ... I would have worn it. I don't give a fuck about anyone... The only thing that matters to me is how you feel!" he confessed . Magnus nuzzled against his touch," What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered with eyes closed.

 

Alec stroked his cheekbone with his finger, " That's the question I ask myself everyday, Magnus" he smiled .

 

" I love you, Alexander" he breathed out.

 

" I love you too... Now, enough with being all sappy. We should eat this!" he pointed towards the chocolate and strawberries.

 

" Yeah.. ." Magnus nodded. But before they went back to eat, Magnus helped him clip the bracelet .

 

Alec dipped a strawberry in dark chocolate and then brought it to Magnus ' lips, " You know I didn't know that you were such a romantic and what you implied this morning" Magnus purred as he bit the strawberry that Alec was feeding him.

 

Alec shook his head, " You know that full moon has a great effect on human behavior" he replied.

 

" What changes?" Magnus asked without thinking while licking chocolate from his fingers.

 

Alec smirked, " The research shows that human' crime rate is high during full moon. You see there warning on beaches when its full moon because tides are attracted to it... Same with our body as we have 75 percent ..." he was interpreted by Magnus," And here I thought that my nerd boyfriend was being romantic" he sarcastically said.

 

" Model" he quickly corrected.

 

" Yeah...yeah"

 

" But lemme finish first... So, due to that people give into desires and commit crimes as well as they give into lust!" he said and Magnus eyes widen, " Oh my God... That's why you were smirking!" Magnus shouted and Alec let out a chortle.

 

" I didn't know that you're this naughty" he teased and leaned in to kiss him while making Alec loose his balance.

 

Magnus attacked his neck and started to bite the sensitive skin. He sucked and then soothed it with his tongue. Alec was loosing his mind and he started to grind his hips against his thigh. Magnus let moan and stood up to take off his shirt , Alec did the same.

 

Magnus trailed kisses on his chest and nipped and sucked his sensitive nipples making Alec back arch in response.

 

Magnus licked his abs and bit the flesh of his hip bone. He groaned as Alec tugged his hair,roughly. 

 

He sat up and looked at Alec, "Alexander, do you want this?" he asked.

 

"Fucking yes! Million times yes... Magnus, I want you more than anything!" he confessed with heart beating faster.

 

Magnus nodded and un-zipped his pants with teeth. Alec raised his head as he saw Magnus lower his boxer and freed his throbbing member . Alec shivered as the cool air hit his member. Magnus licked the precum that was leaking from his tip and then covered it with his warm mouth, Alec let out a guttural moan which made Magnus go crazy. 

 

" M-Magnus I'm close!" he panted out and Magnus let go of his member with a pop.

 

Alec withered as Magnus entered his fingers to prep him.

 

" Tell me if its too much!" Magnus whispered and he only nodded. Alec was moaning mess as he entered inside him.

 

Alec moaned in pleasure as Magnus thrusted in and out ... he came after few thrust . He took Alec' erection in his hand and started to jerk it until he spilled between their stomachs . Magnus slumped on him and kissed his cheek, " Are you okay, darling?" he asked as Alec was panting with eyes closed, " It...ahhh...was....ah- mazing!" he stuttered out, breathlessly.

 

Magnus smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips, " You did amazing, my darling Alexander" he complemented and the latter blushed. Magnus took the duvet and covered their bodies while they remained by each other side and gazed at the sky full of stars.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Phew, I finally wrote this... I know it's sloppy and cringy to read ( smut part) but I srsly don't know how to write it. Thank you all for suggestions!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are highly appreciated as it boosts authoress to write faster :)


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus strengthened his shirt and checked himself in phone camera - to see if his make up was fine and then he pressed the bell.

  


" Coming!" came voice of Isabelle from other side of the door. 

  


Isabelle opened the door with the smile, " You made it!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

  


" Why wouldn't I? My friend is going to be on tv...of course I have to be by her side" he said . Isabelle beckoned him to come in and took his duffle bag from him.

  


" I can take that..." he was interjected by her,"No, you're my guest " she stated, matter of factly .

  


A red haired girl strode in the foyer,  " Whose on door, Izzy?" she asked before she saw Magnus.

  


" Magnus... This is Clary my childhood friend and Clary this is Magnus my friend" she introduced with a smile.

  


Magnus stretched out his hand and Clary shooked it, " Nice to meet you Clary but why haven't I met you before?" he inquired.

  


Clary tucked a red strand behind her ear, " I actually moved back two weeks ago from Paris with my mother and my adoptive brother Simon" she replied.

  


" She goes to Idris High too and is in junior year with me" Izzy added.

  


" Oh... Well I'm in senior year " Magnus said.

  


They all walked to lounge where they saw a teenage boy with glasses playing fortnite with Jace.

  


" Simon and Jace, Magnus is here!" Isabelle announced and they both nodded with greetings.

  


" Jace can you come here and lend me a hand" she said after sometime and Jace stood up and went into kitchen.

  


Magnus glanced around , trying to find his boyfriend but he was nowhere to be found. Clary noticed him and asked, " What are you looking for?"  while starting a new game with Simon.

  


" Uhmm.... Alec? He is not here" he said 

  


" Oh he is upstairs doing some homework" she replied while selecting a player.

  


' _Upstairs... I can totally surprise him!' he_ thought.

  


" If you want to go you can" she said and Magnus was delighted to hear that. He stood up and went upstairs to his lover's room. He knocked on the door and then opened it when he didn't got any response.

  


He smiled fondly at the sight of his boyfriend, who was too engrossed in his homework that he didn't acknowledged his presence. Magnus smiled and locked the room door quietly and then tiptoed towards him.

  


He wrapped his arm around his shoulders from behind , making Alec startled, " Wha... Magnus! You scared me!" he breathed out and Magnus let out a chortle and then placed a kiss on his cheek, " Darling that was my intention " he purred .

  


" Is door locked?" he asked and Magnus nodded. Alec took his hand and nudged him . He pulled him on his lap  and then started to kiss him. He licked his lower lip and Magnus slightly parted them. Alec entered his tongue in and started to lick and suck his tongue. Magnus moaned and cradled his face to deepen it. They kissed for few minutes before they withdrew for taking air while resting their foreheads against each other, " I missed you!" Magnus breathed out.

  


" I missed you too, babe" Alec smiled and then continued," I'm glad that you came" while drawing circles with his thumb on his back.

  


He placed a hand on his lover cheek," I wouldn't have missed to spend some time with my boyfriend at his house when his mother is away on some business trip? Now can I?" he asked and leaned again to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

  


" We should go downstairs before Isabelle suspects that I was missing!" he jested making Alec giggle. They both went down stairs together and then walked into kitchen where Isabelle was emptying mnm' pack in  bowl for snacks while Jace was on phone, ordering pizza.

  


" Do you need any help?" Alec asked while taking few Dorito's from bowl. He offered some to Magnus and he took them.

  


" Yeah just take them out" she waved her hand and they both took the trays and went towards the movie room.

  


He called out Simon and Clary to come there too. They all came and sat down. Isabelle and Clary were sitting together while the boys sat on big couch, Jace and Simon sat by each other side while discussing about some marvel movie .

  


Leaving Alec and Magnus to sit together. Magnus was so glad to be sitting next to his boyfriend .

  


" Everyone ! Hodge texted and is saying that we should snap some pics and then post them" she read out. She stood up and took some pic.

  


_Isabelle Lightwood @Izzyqueen_

  


_Get together with some friends for premiere of @KUWTL! Are you guys  up for some live tweeting?!_

  


_ <image attached >_

  


As soon as she tweeted, her phone  bombarded with likes, comments and retweets.

  


**Replying**  

  


_Omg Magnus is with them!!!_

  


_Yes can't miss this!_

  


_Jace is so hot!!!_

  


Isabelle read few of them out loud and Magnus felt jealous as he surfed and saw few tweets saying that Alec was hot and how they wanted him.

  


Alec was oblivious of course as his phone laid on his lap untouched as he was watching some ad on tv.

  


The episode started and they all started to tweet , Alec included.

  


The episode was mostly about Mayrse and her routine. The siblings had two scene, one where Mayrse announce the news ( in first _chapter_ ) and next where Isabelle ask her parents for them to be on show ( _2 chapter)._

  


During episode Magnus laid his head against Alec' shoulder as the room was dark and everyone was busy tweeting and watching the show. Magnus smiled as Alec didn't flinched.

  


After the episode was over they all stood up and started to retrieve to their rooms. Clary went to sleep in Isabelle room while Simon went back to the guest house to check on their mom, Jocelyn. Jace went to his. Alec and Magnus went to their room. Even though Isabelle had arranged a guest room for him but Magnus didn't wanted to give away an opportunity to sleep with his boyfriend in his bed.

  


They both changed into pajamas and slipped under sheets. Alec set alarm so that Magnus could slip back to guest room before anyone woke up.

  


Alec kissed him and Magnus wrapped his arms and legs around him, " I miss this every night!" he whispered as his head rested against his chest.

  


" Me too, babe! Me too!" he murmured in his hair.

  


They both slept peacefully in each others warmth and woke up to blaring alarm . Magnus reluctantly left the warmth of his boyfriend body to go and sleep in cold bed.

  


" Uhhh... How I wish everyone knew that we're together" he sighed to himself . He remained in his bed as sleep didn't came back. He sighed tiredly and stood up to take a shower and got ready for school.

  


As he went down stairs he saw Hodge and Alec sitting on breakfast counter and talking.

  


" Morning" Magnus greeted and went to sit next to Alec.

  


" Morning... So where was I? ... Ahhh... Yes, so now we don't know when they're going to send those but you should not lose hope if you don't get it" he assured him  while chewing muesli.

  


" I'm totally fine with it" Alec sighed and Magnus frowned of why his mood was down. He would ask him later.

  


" You already have scored a place on runway at Mercedes- Benz fashion week!... Its a big thing!" he exclaimed trying to cheer him up.

  


Magnus eyes widen at the news,"OH MY GOD! Alexander I'm so happy for you!" Magnus exclaimed and Alec smiled, " Me too!" .

  


" Aldreetree was delighted with ratings and your parents sealed the deal with Mr. Wayland" Hodge said after sometime.

  


Few minutes later Isabelle and Clary joined them. Jace as usual was out for run.

  


After breakfast they all went to their school. As soon as they entered. People started to take pictures and autographs of them. Magnus was happy for his friends but at the same time sad as he wouldn't be able to walk to class with his boyfriend.

  


He went to his friends and they headed to their locker rooms. 

  


Magnus was fuming with anger and jealously by the fourth period as all girls were flirting with his boyfriend and ogling him throughout their classes. Wherever Alec would walk , a group of girls would follow him and flirt.

  


He was glad that his boyfriend was gay and oblivious of their intentions or else he would have ran from school and never came back.

  


During break Magnus found Alec by his locker and he glared at a blonde girl, who was trying to approach him.

  


" Alexander! Finally I found you alone!" he dramatically exclaimed as saw him and his lover grinned.

  


" Mags... I hate to be center of attention" he whispered and Magnus felt sorry for him. He knew Alec hated it and yet all Magnus could think was his jealousy.

  


" I'm sorry Alexander! How about we go to cafeteria together with my friends!" he suggested and Alec perked up at that.

  


They were about to walk, when they saw Isabelle and her admirers. She smiled and walked towards them, " Someone has all hot girls around him?" she jested and Alec blushed while Magnus felt that jealousy bubble up in his chest again.

  


" Yeah...but I don't like this you know" he weakly reasoned.

  


" C' Mon you both should come with me. You won't believe who asked me out!" she excitedly, exclaimed.

  


" Who?" both asked in unison.

  


" Meliorn!" she uttered with dreamy sigh and they both exchanged a wary look.

  


Isabelle looped her arm with Alec' as she said," I'll tell you guys all the details"  and without listening to them , she dragged him . Magnus walked behind them.

  


But as soon as they entered cafeteria, everyone clamored around them and Isabelle and Alec left to sit with popular kids. 

  


Alec sent him an apologetic look and Magnus nodded. He went to his table and sat with a loud huff.

  


" What's up with your mood?" Catarina inquired while chewing a sandwich.

  


" Nothing...just having a headache!... Couldn't sleep last night" he lied and his friends shared a look but didn't pressed him further.

  


The rest of the day went like he was in hell. He tried to push down his jealousy and possessiveness but that was all in vain. Something snapped in him when a jock tried to touch his innocent and naive boyfriend' bicep.

  


Magnus without thinking marched towards them. He grabbed his boyfriend arm and dragged him towards their hideout.

  


Alec was too shock to say anything. As soon as they reached their hideout. Magnus slammed him against the door and started to attack his lips in a bruising kiss.

  


Alec moaned in his mouth and tugged his hairs to deepen it- as if it was possible. He slipped his other hand under his shirt and ran his fingers on caramel skin of his lover.

  


Magnus pulled away to take some air. And then started to attack his neck sucking the tender and sensitive skin and bitting harder, purposely to leave hickeys .

  


Alec eyes rolled up and his eyes flutter shut at sensation of his lover skillful tongue and mouth.

  


" M-mag... I- uhhh..." he stuttered incoherently.

  


Magnus trailed kisses from his neck to his jaw, while nipping flesh on his way.

  


" _Mine_!" he possessively bit making Alec go weak in his knees.

  


Magnus withdrew and went down to unzip his jeans. He smirked at seeing his lover's hard bulge .

  


He hooked up his ring adorned fingers and pulled them down. Alec let out a shaky breath at the release. 

  


Magnus covered his throbbing member with his warm mouth.

  


" Magnus... I'm close! I- uhhh..." he rambled and let out a whine as Magnus let go of him.

  


He stood up and leaned close to his ear," I'm gonna finish you only if you say that you're mine!" he darkly whispered against his ear while grazing his teeth on it - making Alec let out a shaky breath.

  


" _I'm yours, Mags!_ " he whispered while stroking his cheek making other smirk.

  


" Now that's my good boy!" he purred and crouched down to suck him again.

  


" _MAGNUS_!" his lover came with shouting his name.

  


Magnus tucked him back in his pants and stared at his boyfriend disheveled looked.

  


Magnus placed one last kiss to his lips.

  


" Magnus! That was hot!" he exclaimed , breathlessly .

  


" I know!" he purred and both left their hideout .

  


They went back and Magnus was satisfied by his work on his lover's neck. Any girl that would even consider coming close to him would run back at seeing his love bites.

  


-

  


**Alec came down with bed hair and slumped on up holstered chair besides Jace who was chewing French toast.**

  


**" Good morning" he mumbled while pouring himself coffee.** Aldreetree and crewmen were shooting it.

  


After premiere Mayrse had been interviewed by innumerable interviewers. The Lightwood siblings social media accounts had been made official.

  


Early this morning, Mayrse asked him to come down for shooting a scene. He was tired as last night was hectic as it was his first runway show for some great designer at Mercedes- Benz fashion week NY. 

  


**Mayrse walked in with Isabelle and Hodge .**

  


**" So, all of you are thinking why suddenly you all have been called here. Actually your email from Elite model management has arrived!"**

  


**" Oh boy" Isabelle mumbled in her hand that was covering her mouth. Alec knew that he shouldn't get excited as he won't make it there.**

  


**" Hodge" Mayrse gestured him to read the email. Hodge opened his iPad and started to read Alec' email.**

  


**" Elite model management of Paris is delighted to inform you that you have been selected by our agency. And are proud to announce Alexander Lightwood as their new face and glad to sponsor you!" he announced and everything stopped for him. He couldn't believe that he was going to be part of the EMM agency.**

  


**Isabelle and Jace hugged him and congratulated on that.**

  


**Mayrse hugged him too.**

  


**Hodge then read Isabelle',"Unfortunately, you couldn't make it!" he said ruefully and Izzy was shocked.**

  


**" This can't happen! I was told by everyone that I'll make it. There must some kind of mistake!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.**

  


**Alec felt his heart broke up at seeing his sister like this.**

  


**" Izzy, there is no mistake! Elite Model Management has height requirement which should be at least 6foot" he reasoned and Isabelle shook her head," No! I wanted to be model... Why did he got selected even though he didn't wanted it. It's not fair!" she yelled and left kitchen with tears streaming down her face.**

  


**Alec was shocked by her outburst and felt tear stinging his eyes.**

  


**Jace stood up and placed his arm around his shoulder" Alec don't listen to her! She is just shocked and heartbroken... She never meant to hurt you" Jace tried to assure him and he nodded .**

  


**He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He shrugged off his brother arm and left towards his archery range.**

  


**Jace raked his fingers through his blond hair as he sighed. Mayrse had gone after Isabelle.**

  


**" Can you stop your fucking shooting!" he growled making Aldreetree cut the scene.**

  


**-**

  


Isabelle was sobbing in her pillow as Jace came and sit down besides her. He placed a hand on her shoulder," Stop crying,Iz" he whispered and started to ran his fingers through her hair.

  


" I wanted that so fucking much! I really t-thought t-that...." and she started to sob again.

  


Jace didn't know what to do. Should he be happy for his brother or sad for his sister. 

  


He knew that they should all support Alec . And for Isabelle...well she could still get contract with any other modeling agency.

  


" Listen, I know that it meant a lot to you but it wasn't in your faith. You knew that they had height requirements and you expected that they will select you?!" he asked and Isabelle raised her head and looked at him, guiltily," I hope that I would! I have never been rejected before" she sniffed and sat up.

  


" Iz... You hurt him " he stated.

  


She looked down at her lap," I'm sorry... I wasn't in my senses!" she excused and Jace shook his head," You should go and say sorry to him... Its a big day for him and we should not ruin that !" he stated and Isabelle nodded.

  


She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and stood up.

  


They both walked towards the archery room that was situated in a secluded area of the mansion.

  


They both walked in and saw Alec shooting arrows. 

  


Their hearts broke as their brother wiped away tears with the gloved hand.

  


" Alec! Big brother... I'm sorry!" she apologized and Alec turned towards them with bow and arrow in his hand. He took a breath to compose himself and then placed them on nearby table.

  


His young siblings walked towards him and hugged him, he hugged them back.

  


" I'm so sorry, Alec!" she mumbled against his shoulder.

  


" Its okay" he whispered and Izzy withdrew slightly," No it's not okay! I was selfish and didn't thought about your happiness! I'm really sorry... This is your day and I have no right to ruin it!" she stubbornly stated.

  


" Yeah... She is right. We all should be happy for you. It's a huge thing that you got selected by one the greatest modeling agency" Jace said and Alec blushed at the compliment.

  


" Yes and I knew about the height requirement and yet I expected that!" she sheepishly said.

  


" You deserve it,bro!" Jace smiled .

  


" Thank you, guys!" he uttered.

  


" No thank you for being the greatest brother!" they both said in unison and they all started laughing.

  


" And what about celebration! I'm gonna throw a big party!" she stated excitedly and Alec shook his head," No! You have a birthday coming...just focus on that" Alec said and Isabelle pouted and both of her brothers let out a chortle. And started to talk about his future as a model.

  


What they didn't know was that this birthday would bring a great change in the lives of Lightwoods especially Alec'.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you have enjoyed it!   
> (A/N) Okay I'm going to update two or three more chapters n after that I'll take some hiatus from writing as my finals of bachelor are approaching n I get only two hours to use internet or phone .  But I promise that I'm not going to abandon this or Forbidden Love. 
> 
> N don't worry I'm not going to leave you hanging... I'll complete this but please be patient with me:). Just get ready as alot is going to happen in next three chapters.
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in talking about malec  or animals , I'm sds_malec on twitter:)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are highly appreciated as it boosts authoress to write faster  :)


	11. Sweet sixteen pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is divided into two parts. I hope you guys will enjoy this!   
> Ps: As always sorry in advance for any typos as English is not my first language :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**" No... I'm not having the feeling that this is _it!_ " Isabelle announced while standing in the center of the ball room and both Alec and Mayrse let out a exaggerated sigh.**

 

**Isabelle turned towards them with an eyebrow raised," Seriously? Its my sweet sixteen and I want it to be perfect... Mostly I want this to be remembered for years!" she stated and Mayrse nodded," Fine! We'll go to the next four seasonal resort... And by the way how many guest have you invited?" she asked while texting someon** e. A cameraman was shooting this scene.

 

" **Around five hundred!" she shrugged and Alec jaw dropped at that," FIVE HUNDRED! ARE You FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" he incredulously asked and Isabelle rolled her eyes.**

 

**" It's alright ... she is your only sister and she is throwing a big party because she knows how to flaunt our money in other people faces and of course it's going to be on show, so..." Mayrse stated, matter of factly  and he let out a huff as it was no use for him to argue with their mom.**

 

**They walked out of the grand ball room of their father's resort through a big wooden double door . That had beautiful golden design crafted on it.**

 

As they walked into the reception area, Mayrse met their new partner, Michael Wayland.

 

" Its nice to see you here! I just came here to meet some clients here. What about you?" he inquired while looking at the siblings with  furrowed brows.

 

Mayrse looked at him and with a smile and introduced her kids," This is my eldest son Alec and my daughter Isabelle!" she introduced and continued " And this is Mr Wayland, our new partner! He is owner of one of the most leading magazine as well as CEO of famous advertizing agency" she told that to her kids and they both nodded,"We just came here to check the ball room for her sweet sixteen" she explained and a recognition dawned on his face as he remember meeting the eldest Lightwood years ago,"Ahhh...Alec I met you last time when you were a toddler !" he exclaimed and held out his hand and Alec shook it.

 

" You have grown into fine, handsome young man or may I say a great model!" he jested and Alec let out a chortle.

 

He then turned towards Isabelle and she shook his hand," When I met you...you were still in your mother' womb.  Happy birthday in advance, Isabelle!" he wished her with smile .

 

" Thank you" she blushed.

 

Mayrse held out her hand to Isabelle, " Isabelle can you hand me one of invites? she said and Izzy fished through her purse," Here..." she handed it to her and she gave it to Michael.

 

" Thank you! I'll try to come!" he said and then turned his attention to Alec ," Oh and Alec, I'm quite impressed by your modeling. I was really impressed by your walk at Mercedes- Benz fashion week!" he complimented and he grinned," Thank you, Mr Wayland"

 

"I'll be looking forward to work with you in future now that your parents and I are partners" he said and he nodded. Mayrse and him talked about some business stuff until his phone started to ring.

 

He took his phone out and a smile spread across his face," Excuse me... My husband is calling..." he muttered while receiving the call and Alec froze at that. His heart beat quickened as he saw his mother expression change.

 

Her smile dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes, shocked by this new information.

 

Michael didn't saw her face as he turned around to talk to his husband.

 

Isabelle of course didn't listened as she was texting Meliorn.

 

Alec took a deep breath and tried to control himself .  Mayrse expression hardened and she balled her fist.

 

Alec didn't know what to do. If his mother was acting like this at mere mention of their partner's husband. What she would do to him.' _Simply she would disown you!_ ' his mind supplied.

 

His breathing became irregular as his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. He couldn't hear a thing as he was too focused on to normal his breathing. He didn't acknowledged the hand that Isabelle placed on his arm.

 

He couldn't hear what she was saying. Alec without thinking started to walk out of the resort not caring about his family shouting at him to stop.

 

He took long strides or in other words started to run away from them. He couldn't be close to this suffocating environment... He couldn't be in presence of his homophobic family.

 

He ran and ran until his legs gave up and he sat on the green grass . He buried his face in his arms and drew his keen close to his chest.

 

He didn't know how he would come out to his family without being disowned or be hated by them. He just didn't know.

 

-

 

Few days later, Alec was sprawled on his bed while thinking about what gift he should buy for his baby sister.

 

He didn't know what to give her as he didn't know much about fashion and all.

 

_' You could call Magnus and ask him to help'_ he thought.

 

Oh that was a great idea. Without wasting a sec he grabbed his phone and dialed his lover's number.

 

Few rings later Magnus picked up,"Hello! How are you darling?" sweet melodic voice of his boyfriend ring across the line .

 

" I'm not fine! I actually need your help in finding a gift for Izzy!" he dramatically said.

 

" Oh that's not a big deal! But why did you left it till last day?... Tomorrow its going to be her birthday party and you haven't even found a gift for her!" he incredulously asked.

 

" Oh... You know that I was busy with school and Calvin and Klein shoot... Plus I don't know much about fashion. I tried to ask Jace but he is not helping me" he weakly  reasoned. Now he couldn't burden him by telling him that he had spent a whole week , thinking about pros and cons of coming out to his family.

 

" Oh... I'm so excited to go shopping with you! We could actually grab a bite. It's been long time since we actually went out and spent some time alone" he exclaimed.

 

" Yeah... So we meet at Takis in one hour and then go to shopping" he said and Magnus quickly said goodbye as he had to get ready and Alec let out a chortle. He padded towards walk in closet and selected white t-shirt and black tight jeans.

 

He changed his clothes and brushed his hair and after that shrugged on a black jacket.

 

He took his wallet and keys and walked down stairs with a huge grin but that dropped as soon as his eyes landed on Lydia. Who was talking to Mayrse in hush tone while his mother was showing her something.

 

He furrowed his brows and walked towards them, they stopped talking as they saw him approaching towards them.

 

Mayrse quickly hide something behind her back," Alec! W-what are you doing here?" she rambled and Alec' suspicious got confirmed that they were hiding something.

 

"I was just heading out!" he replied.

 

" Ohh... That's great! You could totally give us ride" Lydia exclaimed.

 

Alec narrowed his eyes," And why would I do that?" he raised his eyebrow and Mayrse glared," Alexander! Your sister has an appointment with the parlor. It would be great if you take them there. You know that I'm always worried whenever she is out,alone" she reasoned and Alec shook his head," Seriously, When did you started getting worried, huh?" he sarcastically asked and Mayrse pursed her lips," Since the show aired!... There could be stalkers that could harm her and Lydia" she weakly reasoned.

 

" Of course" he sarcastically sighed as the realization dawned on him. She was setting them up, again!

 

" Mom, I have to go and meet with my friend.... I can't say no to him" he sighed.

 

" Please Alec! Do it for your sister" Mayrse implored and Alec let out sigh," Fine! Tell her to get down in five or I am leaving without them!" he stated. He knew that he had to play along with his mother' plan and once he drops them to salon, he'll sneak out and go on date and shopping with his boyfriend.

 

Lydia exchanged a victory grin with Mayrse and then ran towards Isabelle' room.

 

**Fifteen minutes later, the girls were talking about something while Lydia was laughing (fake) on silly jokes, just to draw his attention**. A cameraman was sitting in passenger seat and shooting this. **Isabelle and Clary were still discussing about their clothes while Lydia was trying her best to catch his eyes in rearview mirror.**

 

' _Fuck my life!'_ he muttered under his breath.

 

Few minutes later they arrived at salon , they all got out but Lydia came back," Aren't you gonna come inside with us?" she sweetly asked while batting her eyelashes. Seriously, she thought that this could work on him. The only person that could ace this look was his  boyfriend. Ahhh...he would just look at him with those eyes and pout and he would melt for him. No one was like his Magnus.

 

Alec' inner thoughts were cut short by Lydia insistently whining," If you don't come in... I'm gonna call Mayrse!" she warned him and Alec let out a chortle at that," Then you're free to call her..." he was interrupted by text from his boyfriend.

 

_**MB** _

 

_**' I'll be arriving in five!'** _

 

_**Alexander** _

 

_**' Same xxx'** _

 

He then locked his phone and continued," because no one can stop me!" he declared and started his car's engine . He drove the car leaving Lydia fuming with anger," Oh...your going to pay for this!" she muttered under her breath.

 

"  Lydia! Why're you standing there? Your appointment is now!" Clary called her out while standing by the entrance door of the salon.

 

" Coming!" she shouted back and walked towards Clary.

 

-

 

Alec pushed the double door and the bell ring. His face beamed as soon as he caught the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. Whose brows were knitted together as he was looking at the menu. 

 

' _Oh...he looked so adorable being all concentrating' he mentally cooed._

 

He walked towards him and coughed to get his attention. Magnus jerked his head up and a grin spread on his beautiful face,"Alexander!" he exclaimed and stood up to hug him. Alec took a whiff of his scent.

 

He wanted to kiss him but he couldn't. Oh how he wanted his boyfriend. They had only kissed and had been intimate after the premiere. Since then neither one of them had time. They'd text each other and see each other at school but couldn't talk as he was always surrounded by his peers. He could feel how Magnus would look dejected. He hated this because it was his fault that he was in closet. If he was out then no one would get courage to even come near him and most importantly he would have all the time to be with his boyfriend.

 

His thoughts were cut short as Magnus whispered ," You know anyone could see us and get suspicious "

 

Alec withdrew from his embrace and sat next to him.

 

_' Magnus, no matter how much wanted him would always look after him_ ' he thought. Now he felt guilty but at the same time he didn't had enough money to move out of his parents house.

 

" So...uhmm...what are you having?" he asked while rubbing his hands together, nervously. Magnus noticed his nervousness but didn't asked him," Oh... I ordered yours and mine....if you don't mind" he quickly added and Alec shook his head," No problem... You already know what I like!" he playfully said.

 

Magnus leaned in ," Oh...that I certainly do!" he purred , making Alec blush.

 

They talked about his Calvin and Klein shoot .

 

" That was a great experience... I mean...I never took photos of myself in undergarments but that was great!... The photographer was friendly and helped me a lot through that shoot!" he told him as the waitress brought them their orders.

 

She placed their food and drinks and then she went away.

 

Alec took the French fries," And how has been your work going on?he asked while chewing it.

 

" Hectic!... I have already started making designs for the auction" he replied.

 

" Isn't that in December? "he inquired.

 

" Yes, it is but other designers think that I have an upper hand on them and all my mom's interns are doing the hard work... That class is getting pretty stressful my darling! " Magnus sighed.

 

Alec couldn't believe , how anyone could presume that!. His boyfriend worked day and night to get where he was now," THAT'S BULLSHIT!" his voice slightly raised and then added," You have been working on it since march! They all are jealous of you!" Alec assured him and placed his hand on his... Magnus smiled at that and brushed his thumb lightly on Alec's fingers.

 

" I know... And don't worry I love a challenge" he winked and Alec shook his head.

 

After eating they both headed to Fifth Avenue. 

 

They searched through different stores but Magnus didn't liked anything.

 

" How much do you have?" he asked while looking at some knee high boots by Christian Louboutin.

 

Alec who was sitting on couch ," Enough... actually mom transferred some money earlier this week... She said that they were going to shoot unpacking of her gifts. So, I have to buy something that is worth of showing or in other words showing our wealth!" he explained and Magnus nodded. He asked the saleslady to pack the Christian Louboutin Bianca Botta ' platform boots.

 

He beckoned him to follow him to the counter and told him to pay the bill . Alec took out his black Americans express card and handed it to the counter man.

 

The man handed him the bag and his card. 

 

" So... We have enough time on our hands, how about we go to central park. I want to spend some more time with you" Magnus suggested and Alec nodded," Sure, I'd love that!" he agreed and Magnus grinned.

 

They both drove towards the central park and took a stroll towards their favorite spot. While walking their hands would brush against each other. 

 

They reached at their favorite spot , an old wooden bench under a tree. It was a secluded area as no one came there. They both discovered this place at their fourth date.

 

It was the same place where Alec asked Magnus to be his boyfriend.

 

Magnus smiled at the memory of their meet up and how Alec asked him to be his boyfriend.

 

" What are you smiling for?" Alec asked curiously while looking at his boyfriend.

 

" About the day you ask me to be your boyfriend"

 

"Yeah... That was the best decision I ever made " Alec stated with a grin and Magnus blushed as Alec intertwined their fingers.

 

Magnus looked at their joined hands while contemplating whether he should ask him or not.

 

Alec feeling his boyfriend state of nervousness - asked him," What are you thinking,Mags?" he worriedly inquired.

 

Magnus took a deep breath and turned towards him," Alec, you're acting weird. I- uh...don't know what's bothering you?... You know that you can tell me everything?" he asked and Alec closed his eyes," I-uh...don't know... I- uhhh...just can't do this anymore..." he was interjected by Magnus," Please, don't tell me that we're breaking up! Please, I can't live without you!" he vulnerably implored with tears glistening in his eyes and Alec heart broke at that. He couldn't see his boyfriend in misery," NO! ... I don't mean that!" he cupped his face and Magnus looked up at him," You're not?" he innocently asked with hope in his eyes.

 

" No, don't every think that I'm going to leave you! I love you more than anything... It's just that I can't continue... hiding and keeping secrets from my family. I want to c-come out to them but...b-but I'm too scared to do that! ... I'm  conflicted in wanting and not wanting to come out!... I don't want to think every minute of my life the pros and cons of that. I-uh...want to live as a free man who can have what he wants!... I want to show you to the world that you're my boyfriend and they should stop setting me up with every other girl!... I want to tell that I am in love with you!" he confessed with tear rimmed eyes.

 

A tear dropped from Magnus eyes at the confession of his lover," No matter what happens I'll be always be there for you! I will support you... whenever you feel comfortable to come out to your family" he reassured him and Alec smiled," I know that and that's why I love you!" he smiled and leaned forward to capture his lover's lips in a gentle kiss. Magnus kissed him back as he murmured," I love you too" against his lips.

 

They sat there in each other arms while gazing at sky full of stars.

 

-

 

**The morning of the sweet sixteen was kind of a chaotic. Isabelle and Mayrse were shouting orders and Isabelle at one point started to cry because she thought that everything will not go according to plan.**

 

**Robert assured her and told her that he would go now to his resort and personally check everything.**

 

To Alec this whole situation was kind of amusing . It was just a sweet sixteen not her wedding day. And he shuddered at the thought of his baby sister' wedding. If she was being insane at just her birthday what she would do at her wedding? And Alec quickly brushed that thought aside as he couldn't imagine what she would do.

 

Jace arrived from his soccer tryout that was held in LA by FC Barcelona .

 

" Thank God that I was away from all of this!" he dramatically sighed while sprawled on Alec's bed.

 

Alec tied the knot of his tie while standing in front of his full length mirror," Yeah... But I wasn't! You don't know how this week had gone for me" he sighed.

 

" Yeah... If you're done...can you do mine?" he asked, showing his black tie.

 

" Sure...come here " he beckoned him and Jace walked towards him. Alec tied his tie and then flattened his collars," I don't get it why are we wearing formal dresses?" he asked.

 

" Mayrse Lightwood' class apparently" Jace retorted.

 

" Good point!" he agreed and went to brush his hair and then wear his Rolex as well as Magnus' bracelet that  he had given him . 

 

They both shrugged on the blazers and **walked down stairs where they had to meet Simon and Hodge.**

 

**The ladies were still being readied by make up artist and a stylist.**

 

**" We should go there and see the last minute work" their father told them and they all drove towards the venue.**

 

**They reached there and walked out of car as soon as they entered the venue theirs jaws dropped at sight of vast ballroom decorated with purple and pink colors. Each table had beautiful crystal and LED tree center piece.**

 

**Robert told them that they have decorated the pool area too for teens.**

 

**Jace made an insta story and snapped few of their pics.**

 

**An hour later, Mayrse , Jocelyn and the girls arrived. Isabelle had tears as she saw the ballroom.**

 

**" I have no words mom and dad! It's just beautiful" she exclaimed unbelievably  and hugged their parents.**

 

**The guest started to arrive and soon the party began. Upbeat music thrummed through the walls of ballroom .**

 

**Alec and Jace with their parents stood at the entrance and greeted the guest.**

 

Sometimes later, the Banes arrived. Magnus of course was looking gorgeous in his purple blazer and black pants with black dress shirt .

 

They parted away and they both went to pool area where all teens were parting . The tables were stacked with tasty snacks and large bowls of fruity punch.

 

Isabelle was dancing with her  current boyfriend, Meliorn. While Simon and Clary chatted with Maureen. Jace as usual was flirting with some girl.

 

Alec and Magnus were in their own worlds , not caring about anyone else or for the matter of fact whole party.

 

**Sometimes later, Mayrse called everyone in for cutting the cake. All of them entered and walked towards the platform where a four tier cake was being wheeled by some men . Isabelle stood under the arch of balloons besides cake.**

 

**They all wished her birthday by singing birthday song.**

 

**And after that he saw his mother wave him and Lydia to come up on the platform and Alec didn't liked that at all. He didn't know what his mother was up to now.**

 

**So he scuffed towards her and Lydia was already standing with a grin plastered on her face.**

 

**Robert and Lydia' parents were also standing by their sides.**

 

**Alec stole a glance of his boyfriend who was looking at them with wide eyes and ignored half of Mayrse' speech until he heard his name.**

 

**" We have been friends for years and I would like to make this into a relationship!" Mayrse announced and took out a black velvet box. She opened it and diamond ring shined.**

 

**Alec was too shock to say anything but his senses came back as something fell on the ground. Alec jerked his head up in the direction and saw Magnus looking at his shoes that had now pink punch stains.**

 

**Magnus looked up and his eyes were  glistening tears .' Oh, Alec hated that. He couldn't do this. No , he couldn't!'**

 

**" I can't do this!" he whispered and everyone gasped.**

 

**Mayrse smile faltered and she grabbed his bicep while whispering," What the hell you mean that you can't do this? " she asked incredulously .**

 

**" I said what I said ... I don't want to get engaged to her!" he hissed.**

 

**" You're embarrassing us in front of our friends and family!... You..." Mayrse was interjected by Robert," You didn't ask him and was doing this without his consent?" he asked his wife.**

 

**Mayrse pursed her lips," I-uh...asked Lydia and she was ready!" she replied and Robert shook his head in disbelief.**

 

**" Now, come on Alec place the ring on her finger or else...." her warning was interjected by Alec," Or what huh? You're going to ground me ? This is the worst to get engage to her! If you insisted again I'm gonna tell everyone about you being homophobic! I know Mr Wayland and he is the owner of lgbtq magazine! ... Which is going to be very bad for your reputation and business! So don't even threat me , mom ! I have nothing to loose but I don't know about you!" he warned and Mayrse nostrils flared, " ALEXANDER DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE THREATENING!" she gritted and Alec smirked ," Oh ... I know who exactly you are! Don't make me open my mouth and spill about you being homophobic...controlling bitch!" he snarled and Mayrse was taken aback by his words, " Alec!..." she warned.**

 

**" If you pressurized me again I'll not stop telling everyone about you...      And I can't get engage because I'm already in a relationship!" Alec hissed and saw his parents and Lydia eyes go wide.**

 

**" Let me show..." he said without thinking and marched towards Magnus. Who was looking at him with shock," Everyone is looking,Alec!" he weakly whispered as Alec came close to him," Let them!" and before Magnus could say anything, Alec grabbed him from lapels of his blazer and  captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Magnus was too shocked  to comprehend the situation at first but he returned it as Alec licked his lower lip asking him for permission. And he parted his lips and cupped his face with his hands to deepen it.**

 

**The kissed lasted for a minute as they both withdrew to take some air.**

 

**" You continue to surprise me, Alexander!" he whispered with a smile and  Alec looked at him with wide eyes. He glanced around and everyone was looking at them. His mother mouth was open while Lydia was crying in her mother' arms.**

 

**Jace and Isabelle were also in shock.  Al** ec got startled by Aldreetree," AND CUT!" who announced with a grin and started to clap," Now, that was a scene!" he exclaimed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I updated again instead of studying:(  So, whenever I sit in front of my book my mind drifts to this fic...so that's why I sat a wrote two chapter bc I wanted to get this out of my system (for now). So I'll update next chapter in few days and then there is a chapter left that I'm contemplating whether it should be interlude or epilogue...  I have plans for future but idk if readers are interested in reading more or not?
> 
> And I never wrote a coming out scene before so if I made mistakes or hurt you in anyway I'm sorry!
> 
> Ps: thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos! Do let me know about your thoughts on this chapter:)
> 
> N if anyone is interested in talking about malec I'm sds_malec on twitter:)


	12. sweet sixteen pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has fluff and angst or in other words flangst;). I know I know, I said that I would update this in few days but I couldn't bc my parents took away my internet privileges*sighs*. So, I'm sorry for the delay, guys :(
> 
> I was really happy on the comments and support that you guys left on last chapter! Thank you so much! You guys have no idea how much I love you all!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too and as always sorry for the typos as English is not my first language:)
> 
> PS: EID MUBARAK TO ALL MY MUSLIM READERS!!!!

__

 

Mayrse marched down from the platform. She grabbed Alec's arm and tugged it, forcefully. Alec winced at that and turned towards her," Alexander! What did you just did?" Mayrse snarled and Alec started to hyperventilate as he started to take shallow breaths.

 

Magnus sensed his boyfriend panic state and tried to pull him away from her but she didn't let him go,      " Mrs. Lightwood let go off him!" he pleaded but Mayrse glared," You are the reason my son is like-" she accused him but was cut by Alec.

 

" I-uhh...can't breathe!" he gasped out and Magnus brushed off her accusation and placed a hand on his bicep," Alexander..." he tried to calm him but his lover didn't listened . Alec yanked his arm away from his mother's death grip and hastily walked away from them. Tears were streaming down his face as he exited the venue.

 

Magnus ran behind him to catch,"Alec ! Alexander, please wait!" he shouted , breathlessly behind him .

 

Alec stopped but didn't turned to face him. Magnus sighed in relief and took long strides towards him and stood in front of him. His heart broke as he saw his boyfriend' teary eyes. He cradled his face in his palms, "Alexander, Please don't cry!" he pleaded with quivering voice while brushing away the tears with his thumb and Alec only nodded.

 

" Do you want to go home?" he asked and Alec shook his head,      "Y-yours... I don't want to go there...." he whispered in a small voice and Magnus nodded, understanding what he meant.

 

He helped him to get in the seat and then went to driver's seat. He started his car and drove towards his house.

 

He was worried for Alec, whose head was resting against window while gazing out at the flashing buildings.

 

They reached the house and Magnus helped Alec to get out and then they walked upstairs to his room. Alec sat down on his bed and stared at the wall.

 

Magnus sat besides him,"Darling, do you need anything?" he worriedly asked.

 

Alec remained quite for few seconds before he replied," No... I just need some t-time... a-alone" he stuttered out and Magnus let out a sigh, he couldn't see his boyfriend like this but at the same time he just couldn't do much. The best option was to give him some space to think.

 

"Okay... I'm outside... If you want  anything...call me" he said, reluctantly and rubbed his hands on his pants.  He stood up to walk but felt a feeble tug at his wrist, he glanced at the hand that was curled around his wrist. 

 

" Alexan..."

 

Alec bowed his head an shook it, tears staining his beautiful face. He couldn't look in the eyes of his boyfriend... He felt weak as he uttered," Don't go... Please s-stay!...              I d-don't know w-what I- uh...need... I-uhhh...please don't leave me like others did!" he let out a sob.

 

Magnus heart clenched at that, he  kneeled down and cradled his face," Hey...hey! I'm not going anywhere and no one left you !" he softly whispered while brushing away stray tears.

 

Alec looked up to meet Magnus eyes, who was worriedly looking at him," I couldn't do that to you...m-me or Lydia... No, one would have been happy if I g-got  engaged to her... I love you and I-uh...c-can't think about anyone else!" he stuttered out, his breath hitching.

 

Magnus caressed his cheek," I know darling... I know! Everything is going to be fine! They're your family and they love you !... Why are you even thinking that they will leave you?" he inquired, voice full of concern while he sat next to him on bed. Alec hugged him and placed his head on his shoulder," I know my mom...s-she didn't liked when she found out about Mr Wayland. You should have seen the ....d-disgust in her eyes... I don't... I'm scared Magnus... I'm scared sooo much... I love my family and I can't t-think..." he then started to cry again, his shoulder slightly shaking. Magnus closed his eyes , he couldn't see his boyfriend like this...he just couldn't. His heart sank at  his boyfriend' vulnerability. He didn't know what to do... to make Alexander stop doubting himself .

 

" You were brave enough to say no, Alexander! I'm so proud of you . You didn't obeyed your mother's order just to make things right" he assured him and Alec stopped crying.

 

" I'm so proud of you, Alexander!" he breathed out.

 

Alec slightly raised his head to see if Magnus was saying truth and  saw him smiling," Y-you are?" he innocently asked.

 

Magnus kissed his forehead," Yes! I'm proud of you! You know that I don't lie" he said and Alec nodded," Yeah!" he mumbled against his neck.

 

" Everything is going to be fine,Alexander!" he mumbled in his hairs while drawing circles with his thumb on his back to comfort him.

 

After that Alec remained silent. He was quite and played with rings on his boyfriend's fingers, Magnus was silent too because he wanted to give him time to think.

 

His phone pinged with text and he took it out of his pocket.

 

_**Isabelle** _

 

_**Is Alec with u?** _

 

_**Magnus** _

 

_**Yes...we are at mines** _

 

_**Isabelle** _

 

_**Oh...thank God we're going to be there in 10... Plz be there for him!"** _

 

_**Magnus** _

 

_**Don't worry I'm here for him**  _

 

He texted back and looked at Alec contemplating whether he should tell him that his sister texted him or not.

 

" She would disown me" Alec whispered , cutting his train of thoughts.

 

" What?" he asked softly.

 

" She would disown me... I'll have no one!... I'm not good at anything..." he rambled without thinking.

 

Magnus eyes widen at the words that came out of his lover's mouth," Darling, why are saying such things?! No one is going to disown you!" he tried to assure him. He didn't know what to do after hearing such things. Why was his boyfriend self-loathing?

 

" Alexander don't say such things, please" he implored and Alec raised his head and looked at him in the eyes, that were red and puffy from crying.

 

Magnus placed a hand on his cheek and Alec leaned against his touch," I'm always going to be with you!" he reassured and Alec nodded," I know".

 

He heard a car horn and then some voices downstairs. He was glad that Isabelle was here. 

 

Alec head jerked up as the door opened and Jace barged in," ALEC! Oh thank God your safe! You scared the shit outta me!" he sighed in relief and ran towards them to hug his brother. Alec blinked a couple of times at that . He froze at first but then hugged him too...he was not expecting such reaction .

 

" By the Angel, Alec! I'm going to kill you if you do that again!" Isabelle heaved out with sandals in her hands.

 

She walked towards him and hugged her brothers," Thank God!... You literally gave me a heart attack!" she jested trying to lighten his mood. Robert stood by the door, silently observing  his children.

 

Alec closed his eyes," So you don't hate me?" he muttered against Jace' shoulder.

 

" Are you kidding Alec?" they both asked incredulously in unison and pulled away slightly.

 

Isabelle placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him," We both love you and it doesn't matter who you love!" she stated and Alec looked at her," Y-you do?!" he asked, naively.

 

Jace didn't know why his brother thought they won't accept him," We love you,Alec! Your sexuality has nothing to do with that!" he reassured him and a tear dropped from Alec' eye.

 

" Don't even think that we'll leave you" Robert uttered from where he was standing and Alec and Magnus looked at him in surprise.

 

He plodded towards them and sat besides Alec. Jace and Isabelle stood up to give their father some space to sit. Magnus stood up with them, too.

 

Alec was fiddling with the hem of his dress shirt , not looking up.

 

Robert placed his hand on his and gave it a light squeeze ," Alec your my son...my blood... I'll never hate you j-just because you like men! Nothing changes...you're my son and I love you like I love my other children" he softly whispered and Alec eyes widen at that and without thinking he hugged him. He started to cry making Isabelle cry too... Jace hugged her.

 

" We were blind...for not seeing you ! I-uhm... sorry if we made it seem that we hated you and that we won't accept you" he whispered, guiltily in his hairs while rubbing his back to comfort him.

 

Magnus had tears in his eyes at seeing the exchange between father and son. He wiped away the tears and was about to walk out when Robert stopped him," Where are you going, huh? " he asked , making him halt in mid tracks.

 

" Come here" he beckoned him and Magnus scuffed towards him. Robert stood up and placed his hands on his shoulders. Magnus was unsure and stood awkwardly. Robert took him by surprise as he hugged him. Magnus was shocked and looked at his boyfriend who was grinning for the first time since the announcement.

 

Robert pulled away and placed his hands on his shoulders," Thank you for being with my son and supporting him when I couldn't... Thank you!" he gratefully said with a genuine smile and hugged him again.

 

Magnus didn't know what to feel . He was shocked by his words. He always wanted to be praised by his boyfriend' parents and now that it was happening...he didn't know what to do.

 

" I hate you guys for not telling me that you where dating!" Isabelle pouted and wrapped her arms around her body.

 

" Yeah... And I told you about everything,Alec! EVERYTHING!" Jace dramatically shouted and they all laughed.

 

" How long have you been together?" Robert asked while looking between his son and Magnus. 

 

They both looked at each other with a smile ," Six months and seventeen days!" they both replied in unison and then let out chortle at that .

 

" Aww... They're so in love!" Isabelle cooed.

 

" THIS LONG! ALEC, YOU'RE Very SECRETIVE!" Jace exclaimed with surprise.

 

" I want all the juicy details of your relationship, big brother!"she demanded and Alec cheeks turned crimson.

 

" I'm so happy for you guys!" Jace grinned.

 

Alec bit his lip and looked at his dad, " Okay...what about m-mom?" he asked, nervously.

 

Robert sighed out," Don't worry...just give her sometime ... We are all here for you!" he assured him and Alec nodded - knowing that he still had to face Mayrse Lightwood' wrath.

 

" And I'm all new to this whole... concept but I'll try my best . I'll support you and be by your side, son" Robert reassured and then added," Now that we all are here I want to announce something too".

 

Magnus nodded and was about to leave to give some privacy to Lightwoods but Robert stopped him," You should stay... You're part family too" he said and Magnus heart swelled up at that.

 

" So...don't you all get furious as what I'm going to tell you!" he anxiously said and the siblings and Magnus looked at him expectantly.

 

" _Weareexpectingababy_!" he quickly uttered and everyone frowned," WHAT?!" they asked in unison.

 

" We are expecting a baby" he repeated and all of their jaws dropped.

 

After a few beats Isabelle exclaimed," I'M GOING TO BE SISTER AGAIN!" .

 

" Yes...so your not mad?" he asked, unsurely while looking at his kids.

 

" No! Am I soooo HAPPY!" she squealed.

 

" And what about you guys are you feeling ...awkward?" he unsurely asked his sons.

 

" Nope... We are happy for you guys!"Alec smiled.

 

" Now I would have someone to  play football with me!" Jace blurted out without thinking and everyone laughed.

 

" So...from now on we promise to have no more secrets. Okay?" he asked in serious tone.

 

" Yes, dad!" they said in unison.

 

Alec bit his lip nervously," I have something to tell you guys" he whispered.

 

Robert worriedly looked at him," Is everything fine, my son?" he asked,voice full of concern.

 

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath," I-uhmm... _bulimic_!" he finally uttered and heard everyone gasp.

 

Robert shook his head," Alec, why didn't you said anything to us about that before?" his father asked and sat besides him.

 

Alec fiddled with the bracelet, nervously while his shoulders were sagged, slightly ," I-uh... I t-thought that you will s-send me to psychiatrics and then you would find out that I-uhmmm...  ga-" he was interjected by Robert.

 

" I'm so sorry,Alec!" he said and continued," Now we have to consult some specialist and everything will be fine!" he assured him and he nodded.

 

" I feel horrible to be called your father...because you couldn't trust me!" he whispered, guiltily.

 

Alec shook his head," No... I was scared ! ... Now I promise that I will never keep anything away from anyone, I promise!" .

 

Robert placed his hand on his cheek," We all are in this together!" he whispered and Alec nodded.

 

Isabelle shook her head," I can't believe ... I only thought about myself and this whole time you were bulimic... I can't even imagine how much you had to go through... I was selfish and didn't care even though you didn't wanted to be in limelight!... I hate to call myself your sister!" Isabelle cried , tears running down her face. How  couldn't she saw her brother being suffered. How lonely he have might felt even though he was was surrounded by them.  

 

Alec stood up and brushed away her the tears," Its not your fault... I-uh...was scared of being disowned!" he whispered.

 

Isabelle shook her head and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him," I'll never leave you, big brother! NEVER!" she vowed against his shoulder .

 

" I know... I know".

 

They heard Robert phone ringing.

 

" Yeah... Uh... Yeah... Just keep Aldretree away from her and yes I'll be back in fifteen minutes... Just stay with her, Hodge" he said to Hodge on his phone.

 

" We should leave now..." he said to his kids. Isabelle grabbed her sandals and they all started to walk out but stopped as Magnus spoke," I think Alec should stay here for the night... Of course if you don't mind !" he suggested to Robert who pursed his lips.

 

" I think it will be better if he stays here... I know Mayrse would be furious after all of this and it will be good if Alec stays here for the night ...away from her" he explained .

 

Robert nodded , understanding what Magnus was trying say," Your right... Alec you should stay here and I'll send driver in morning to pick you up... Don't worry I'll ask Asmodeus " he agreed and then added, " Thank you,Magnus for being with him and supporting him !" he gratefully said , he patted his back and then turned his attention to Alec ," Don't stress yourself out, okay . Everything is going to be fine, son!" he reassured him.

 

" Yeah" he said while playing with his fingers.

 

Robert left from the room to talk with Asmodeus who had arrived with them to their house but remained in lounge with his wife. 

 

 Isabelle smirked mischievously,"I'm not leaving you guys that easily! " she pointed her finger at them.

 

Jace took out a mini plastic bottle and a purple packet from the back of his pocket and handed Alec and whispered into his ear ," Use protection!" he teased .

 

Isabelle winked," Have a fun night, guys" she teased. and Jace gave a  two thumbs up and they both left the room with blushing Alec whose mouth, opened and closed like a fish.

 

Magnus let out a chortle at seeing his boyfriend amusing expression.

 

He walked to close his room door and then turned towards him and placed his hands on his biceps," See I told you they would never leave you" he smiled.

 

Alec smiled and placed his on his waist, pulling him closer," You did and thank you Magnus for being with me through out this" he gratefully said.

 

" You're welcome,darling! But I'm sad that you didn't trusted me with your eating disorder"he pouted.

 

" I didn't wanted to burden you"

 

Magnus shook his head fondly. No matter how troubled his boyfriend was he would never burden anyone.

 

" No more secrets, Alexander! Promise me!".

 

" Promise" he smiled and Magnus leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

 

" I love you,Alexander" he breathed out.

 

" I love you too" .

 

" C'mon ...let's get you some comfy clothes to wear" Magnus hummed to himself and walked towards his walk in closet.

 

He took out a purple sweat pants and light blue t-shirt.

 

" I know you don't like purple but it's comfy" he said while handing Alec the clothes.

 

Alec shook his head," Color doesn't matter... The only thing that matter is that these are yours" he purred and Magnus blushed at that. Yes, they have never wore each other clothes and now Alec would wear his. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend in his clothes.

 

Magnus pushed Alec slightly," Go into bathroom and change them quickly!" he ordered.

 

" I can change them right here... If you want, babe!" he playfully winked.

 

" OMG! Alexander , you're being very playful tonight!" he exclaimed while blushing furiously .

 

" Oh that I am!" he smirked and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lover's lips, making Magnus sigh.

 

Alec went into the bathroom and he went to his vanity to wipe off his makeup with wet wipes.

 

He was already done when Alec came out. He let out a squeal as he saw the sight of his boyfriend in his clothes.

 

The shirt was slightly tight around his chest and biceps . And his sweat pants didn't reached his ankles but still he looked cute.

 

Magnus ran a kissed him," You look adorable,Alexander!" he muttered against his lips.

 

" Good to know" he grinned.

 

" I should change too. You could choose your side, darling" he pointed towards his bed and Alec nodded.

 

Magnus went in and Alec placed his suit neatly on the couch in corner of the room and patted the pocket in which he placed his bracelet.

 

He padded towards the right side of the bed and slipped under the sheets.

 

He couldn't comprehend how everything happened tonight. He was thankful to God for giving him such loving and supporting family and boyfriend.

 

Few minutes later, Magnus emerged through bathroom and padded towards left side, he slipped in and turned off the lamps. He then wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend and buried his face in crook of his neck," I love you!" he mumbled.

 

" I love you too!" he yawned and after few minutes he lulled into sleep but Magnus remained wide awake...rewinding all the events in front of his eyes.

 

How his boyfriend said no to his mother and came out to the whole party just for him.

 

Magnus didn't know if it was possible to fall more in love with this selfless man and the answer was yes because he had fallen more in love with him.

 

But the only thing that was concerning him was the fact that his boyfriend had an eating disorder. How lonely he would have felt. Now, he understood the panic attacks that he got at the party and the time when Hodge kicked him out of his class.

 

Why would he self loath and had low self-esteem issue.

 

He let a sigh and looked at his boyfriend , who was peacefully asleep," I promise to take care of you and never leave you alone!" he vowed to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally this happened! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your support and for subscriptions/bookmarks/kudos/ comments and reads. I'll always be thankful to my friends google search and pintrest for helping me out;)
> 
> Thank you for sticking out till the end (for now) n if I hurt anyone feelings during this I'm sorry for that!
> 
> This was outcome of a challenge that my sister gave me few months ago . She would make fun of me bc I don't know much about pop culture or anything from entertainment industry or fashion. So, she challenged me and told me to write something about the Kardashians bc I always got annoyed when she would send me those videos on IG bc I always got confused with their names (but now I know their names). So I wrote first chapter but didn't had nerves to post it . But then Matt' Armani gent ad came out...and well that was the push that I needed. I still  watch that video whenever I'm thinking about new chapter (I know it doesn't makes sense but that commercial helps me alot:) )
> 
> If you guys want anything in this fic... do let me know about that .
> 
> Okay thank you again for giving support to me to write. I never thought that ppl would like this but thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> Plus I'm very devastated by the cancellation! But if you guys have twitter use #SAVESHADOWHUNTERS tag or if you don't have twitter just sign up the petition to save Shadowhunter.
> 
> If anyone is interested in talking about malec... I'm sds_malec on twitter:)
> 
> Ps : for the readers of FL I'm sorry for not updating new chapter and I still don't know when I'm going to :(
> 
> I'll be back in August and thus I won't be writing anything... I'll be mostly reading new fics ( bc I can't live without them for a single day and I'm not exaggerating).
> 
> I don't know when I'm going to update the interlude bc I seriously can't even predict it myself either (my writing schedule) but I assure you that I'm not leaving this bc I love writing .
> 
> I hope you guys have a great summer :) ...So, bye guys I'll come back from helliatus when my exams are over. 
> 
> Love 
> 
> \- H
> 
> Xoxo


	13. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'm back from the hiatus and writer's block:) I hope you guys enjoy this interlude because after this we're going back to our story. This is short not usually like the long ones I write but hey I didn't wanted to spoil story:). Plus, I got a writer's block n I have been feeling low bc of cancellation. I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Ps: Sorry in advance for the typos:)
> 
> Anyway , I present you full Malec fluff!

 

 

 

Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air . He opened his eyes and looked out of  French window... sun was rising on the horizon, tinting the whole city with fiery . He sipped his black coffee and leaned against the windowsill.

 

"Magnus! Oh I have been looking for you everywhere!" an intern let out a sigh of relief making him startle. He turned his head to look at her," Sorry... I just needed some time alone" he whispered and took a sip.

 

" No problem... You need to relax! I just brought the designs you wanted yesterday," she pointed towards a leather file.

 

Magnus nodded and walked back to the living room, he closed the French window. He placed the purple coffee mug on the nearby table and drew close his cobalt blue silk robe as he shuffled towards the couch . He sat on it and gestured with his right hand to hand him the file. The intern handed him and stood next to him, nervously bitting her lower lip as her boss opened the file.

 

" Thank you for bringing this on such short notice, Emily" he gratefully said while leafing through the pages of file , examining the designs for the upcoming New York fashion week.

 

He was discussing about one of the design when an alarm went off on his iPhone. He excused himself from the intern , handing back the file to her and picked up his now lukewarm coffee.

 

He climbed up on the stairs and opened the door to his room. The room was dark except for small sun rays, peeking through the dark curtains. He placed the cup on his nightstand and grabbed the RTC controller to open the blinds. And then crawled on the bed until he reached the warm body as then he laid next to him.

 

He smiled at hearing his boyfriend' adorable snores. He craned his neck and pecked his lover's lips ,  the latter stirred, moving to sleep on his back now. Magnus smiled and placed his head on his firm chest, right where his lover heart was beating. He craned his neck and  peppered kisses on his beautiful face and neck especially his deflect rune- a tattoo that he loved the most.

 

He pressed a soft kiss against his lips ,Alec smiled into it and kissed him back with eyes still closed.

 

Magnus withdrew slightly to look up at his face," Good morning,sleeping beauty!" he purred and Alec slowly opened his eyes and grinned at his boyfriend," G'morning, my love" he greeted, with his voice huw from sleep. Alec wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer so that Magnus was flushed against his body.

 

Magnus bit his lip from moaning as his boyfriend' morning erection pressed against his thigh.

 

Alec smirked and started to rub himself against him, slowly.

 

Magnus closed his eyes, throwing his head back," Ah...Alexander! You know you have an early flight and you have to go to gym too" he breathlessly said.

 

Alec pouted," I don't want to go.... In fact I want to stay in my bed and make love to you, babe!" .

 

" And here I thought that you'll be worn out after having sex multiple times last night!" he snorted.

 

" I have stamina rune, remember" he quickly retorted and Magnus shook his head, how his boyfriend would always call his tattoos runes. It was a term that him and his brother used for tattoo.

 

"C'mon, I don't want to leave the warmth of our bed!" he pouted ,  pulling Magnus closer to his body- if that was possible.

 

Magnus couldn't resist his pout and leaned forward to capture his lips," That's a very tempting offer but you know that we can't stay in bed. We have fashion week starting in few days and you darling have to fly to Paris for your shoots and fittings for designers and if you skip your gym ... Hodge gonna kill you!" he dramatically said and Alec let out a chortle.

 

Alec brushed his thumb on his cheekbone," Yeah... Yeah...cruel world won't let me have you for myself" he sighed.

 

" I'm all yours, baby.... You don't know how difficult it is for me to live without you for a day" he whispered , resting his head on his chest. Alec smiled and kissed his forehead," Me too! But we have our jobs," he ruefully smiled over his head.

 

Magnus craned his neck and sloppily kissed him. Their lazy make out session continued for five minutes until Magnus' phone alarm went off, again... this time startling the love birds.

 

" Fuck you!" he cussed at the blaring alarm and Magnus rolled his eyes. He got up from his lover' body and stood up from their. He padded towards the window and opened it to let in cool air of February.

 

Alec shivered as the cool air hit his bare body . He quickly stood up from their bed and dashed towards the en-suite but stumbled as his foot got caught in the silk sheet.

 

Magnus let out a chortle as his boyfriend struggled with the sheet. Alec shrugged it off while muttering" _Damn it!"_ under his breath.  He faltered into en-suite as his foot was finally released.

 

Magnus shook his head fondly and padded towards their walk in closet. He selected gym clothes for Alec and packed a duffle bag for him.

 

He knocked on the bathroom's door to hand him his clothes... Alec opened it and took them from his ring adorned fingers while sayin _g 'thank you, babe!"._

 

Magnus then went to collect the scattered books from the couch and placed them on the Alec' study table. He then went back to sit on the tweed grey couch and sipped his coffee while waiting for his boyfriend to come back.

 

Few minutes later,Alec emerged through bathroom , changed into his gym clothes. 

 

" Here" Magnus handed him the duffle bag and Alec pecked his lips," Thank you, babe! You're a life saver" he dramatically said.

 

" I knew you...you wouldn't have packed it as your were tired last night from fittings," he shrugged.

 

Alec gratefully looked at him," I love you, Mags!"

 

" I love you too!" he returned with a smile and walked Alec downstairs.

 

Alec kissed him again and went out of their house , leaving Magnus with Cheshire grin...he couldn't believe that he was this lucky to have a perfect man like Alec with him for four years, now. He thanked God every day for giving him Alec in his life. Without him, Magnus couldn't imagine what he would do.

 

-

 

As soon as Alec came out of the gym he was clamored by his fans who wanted to talk and take selfies and autographs from him.

 

Alec signed innumerable autographs and took selfies too. Paparazzi captured few shots of him while going towards his Lamborghini. He waved them from inside and then started engine.

 

Few minutes later, he arrived at his house . As he entered their house, his cat chairman meow strutted towards him.

 

" Hey, chairman meow! Where is daddy?" he asked his cat who was rubbing against his legs. Chairman mewed and started to walk in the direction of Magnus' studio. Chairman stopped outside the door and mewed at him. Alec smiled and picked up the tabby cat. 

 

He could hear the faint sounds of sewing machines and incoherent voices of the workers.

 

He knocked at the large black door and turned the knob. He entered and saw endless rolls of fabric scattered around the tables and hanging from the racks...small pieces of clothes where littered all over the studio's floor.

 

Alec smiled as he caught the sight of his boyfriend who was pinning wisteria color lycra spandex on mannequin. 

 

Magnus had changed into some black leather pants and a sapphire silk shirt with golden thread work. He had innumerable necklaces and rings on his fingers. 

 

Alec smiled fondly as remembered his boyfriend's words,' _You should look best no matter what is going in your life. Style can never be compromised... plus it helps me to_ _relieve stress'._

 

As he walked towards his boyfriend,  the workers greeted him and he replied them with a smile or a nod.

 

He stood behind Magnus who was still concentrating on the dress.

 

Alec wrapped his arms around his lover's waist ," Babe..." he whispered against his ear , startling Magnus.

 

" You are here," he exclaimed and melted in his strong arms.

 

" Yeah! I was going to take shower and then eat something but now I'm hungry after all the workout... Will you join me?" he asked, kissing his ear.

 

" Of course! I'd never miss our breakfast before you fly away for fashion week" he agreed.

 

Magnus pointed at his workers to continue and left with Alec arms linked in his.

 

They reached the dinning room where the dinning table was stacked with different food for breakfast as all Magnus workers would come early or sometimes not go home so they would have  enough food for everyone.

 

" Coffee?" Magnus asked but already started to pour black coffee in a mug.

 

Alec sat down and took a bowl and poured muesli in it and then added some organic almond milk to it.

 

" Thanks!" he smiled as Magnus handed him the mug.

 

Magnus sat next to him and stacked his food on his plate," I'm starving!" he sighed.

 

Alec shook his head," Why wouldn't you, huh?  I bet you haven't eaten anything after the lunch we had together. Magnus, you take care of me but you always forget about your health..."

 

" I'm stressed about the fashion week" he reasoned, weakly .

 

" Mags, it's not your first time"

 

" But I'm always like this. I promise I'll take care of myself..." he tried to assure his boyfriend but he knew that Alec won't let this go easily.

 

" Now I have to call you to remind you about your meals" Alec declared and Magnus shook his head ," Alec you don't have to worry about that..." he tried to say but was interjected by Alec ," Yes I have to. I love you, Magnus!" he softly said.

 

" I love you too!"

 

Alec took a sip of his coffee," So, I have a flight for Paris we'll meet in a week and spend two days and then I have to fly for London and then back to New York" he sighed and started to eat his bowl of muesli.

 

Magnus placed the fork down on the napkin and stretched his hand to hold Alec' hand," You can do it... I'll be there with you! I wish I could come with you but we still have few dresses and fittings to see. We'll be there in a week!" he reassured him by giving his hand a light squeeze.

 

Alec returned it," Yeah... Don't stress yourself! You already have enough dresses for the runways " he smiled.

 

" Yeah" he simply said and started to eat some eggs and bacon.

 

After breakfast Alec went up to take a shower and packed his luggage.

 

Magnus came back with his medicines , " You forgot these! " he pointed towards a small black bag that had all medicines he needed.

 

" Thank you and don't worry I have rescheduled my appointment with Dr.Herondale. She'll be in Paris for few days" he said while zipping his Louis Vuitton bag.

 

" Oh, I'm glad that you rescheduled that!" 

 

Alec walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist,"I'm fine now, baby! I have everything that I want" he looked into Magnus' eyes and a flush crept on the latter's face.

 

Magnus placed his both hands on his chest while looking him in the eyes,"But I know that these fashion weeks can be stressful and I don't want your bulimia to kick back in,Alexander!... Darling, you have been through a lot and I don't want you to be like that again," he whispered softly. Alec pulled him closer to his body , making the other melt in his  embrace,"I know... I promise I'll take care of myself" he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

They withdrew from each other as Alec's phone ringed and he walked backed to bed to get it.

 

"My driver and Hodge is here! I have to go, baby" he said as he read the text and Magnus nodded.

 

A butler came and took his luggage out of their room.

 

They both walked out of the main door when chairman ran to say goodbye. Alec's lips twitched into a genuine smile and he picked him up," Daddy' gonna miss you" he patted his grey fur and the cat purred at that.

 

He placed a kiss on his forehead," Take care of your daddy when I'm gone,okay?" he asked and the cat meowed making them both chuckle.

 

He let go of chairman and hugged Magnus,"I'll miss you, baby" he mumbled against his shoulder.

 

Magnus closed his eyes and  inhaled his cologne ," Me too, darling... I love you and take care of yourself," he whispered back.

 

They both withdrew from the loving embrace as Hodge came out of car and shouted," Enough of being sappy you lovebirds... Don't you guys live in twenty first century!" he jested and they both blushed at that.

 

" I-uh... I yeah...probably should go..." he stuttered out, incoherently.  Magnus reluctantly nodded and kissed his lover back as he leaned in to kiss him last time before walking out of the porch.

 

Hodge and Alec waved their hands and got in the black BMWx1 and the driver started the engine. Magnus stood at the porch, eyes glistening with unshed tears while he waved his hand.

 

The car drove out of the mansion and passed a paparazzi who was looking at his camera with Cheshire grin.

 

He zoomed the shots of Malec kissing and then Magnus with tears," Oh this is going to blow the internet!" he excitedly said to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this! Yes, I wanted to write malec take on the pfw n I had to go through all the nyfw2018 latest updates like a crazy fashion-lover (which btw I'm not) but ended up writing this. 
> 
> I have a question, can anyone plz tell me what is the exact word used for background commentary (like the one in which a person is explaining the situation of the scene).Urgh... I don't how to say this but I hope someone understand what I'm trying to say... I might try that in future .
> 
> The next chapter might take some time bc I'm working on #FLfic chapter n at this point I have nothing written for nxt chapter :(
> 
> Ps: I know I know I talk a lot but I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter . Comments and kudos are highly appreciated as I like to read your feedback:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
